Mio & Ritsu
by gambacho
Summary: Mio siente una atraccion fisica incrible por Ritsu desde el momento en que la conoce, ¿cuanto tiempo se resistira Ritsu?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas mías**

Bueno este fic es en la escuela, pero no esta ambientado en al trama del club y eso, es sobre Mío y Ritsu, bueno les dejo una pequeña descripción de los mismos.

Sus padres son dueños de negocios de instrumentos de Música, esta siendo la razón por la que Ritsu estuvo fuera de la ciudad era porque tenía que aprender más del negocio familiar, entonces su padre decidió enviarla a aprender algunas cosas fuera.

Mío vive con sus padres, su padre y su madre

Ninguna de las dos es adinerada pero si viven cómodamente, y solo eso. Mío le lleva por meses de edad a Ritsu.

Solo gracias por leerme y por darme la oportunidad. Y no se olviden de los reviews me alimentan la inspiración

(): Personajes

"": pensamientos

/: Acciones de los personajes

[]: aclaraciones mías

Agradecimiento especial por los que leyeron y siguieron mis otro Fic. Y los dos one shot

**Gracias**

**A LEER **


	2. Destino

Olaaaaa… yo… si yo misma… Jajaja acá estoy con este proyecto… nerviosa ya se imaginan… ya me conocen… y bueno espero les guste eso… saben tambien como trabajo yo… mas bien es eso… no me gusta trabajar sola… y necesito de su ayuda… con sus ideas… así poder continuarlo sin problemas… me gusta que hagamos juntos los fics que publico… sin mas acá se los dejo el primer Cap.

_… espero les guste… que pensaron que se me olvido recordarles que son lo ++++++

K-on pertenece a Kakifly

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una vez en un millón**

Un festival… fuegos artificiales… algodón de azúcar… juegos… cosas para comprar… y el cielo estrellado… Mío se subió a una pequeña loma de donde se podía ver la ciudad entera… y los fuegos artificiales… parecía una pintura viviente… era realmente…

(Ritsu) sorprendente ¿cierto? /se escuchó un entusiasta voz/

(Mío)/pensaba que solo ella conocía aquel lugar… por lo que le sorprendió… escuchar otra voz/ s-si… n-no sabia que había alguien mas… /su voz era entusiasta… tenia que saber quien era dueña de tanta energía… volteo a ver… ella era sorprendente… podía verse en sus ojos el brillo de los fuegos artificiales… y su sonrisa era meramente mas encantadora que aquella vista…/

(Ritsu)/sintió que era observada/ pensé que solo yo conocía este lugar… ahora es de las dos… es un secreto… es que no quiero compartirlo… /se acerco a la pelinegra… se sentó a su lado… pudo notar que era más alta…/ que lindo kimono…

(Mío) g-gracias… "que lindas piernas…" /se puso roja de inmediato/ y-y tu kimono

(Ritsu) vengo llegando a la ciudad… así que pase por acá… por que extrañaba este lugar /aspiro el olor de ese lugar/

(Mío) ya veo… /por alguna razón pudo tranquilizarse… quizás la amabilidad de la joven que estaba a su lado/

(Ritsu) sos de acá de la ciudad… /se acerco a ella…/

(Mío) chocolate… hueles a chocolate…. /le sintió al tenerla mas cerca/

(Ritsu) comí un poco en el camino… pero shuu... no le digas a nadie… que mi papá se molesta… y me regaña… jajaja… /se reía ampliamente…/

(Mío) "esta completamente confiada… llena de seguridad… bueno… es normal… es tan bonita… y tiene tanta energía… y su boca es linda… 0/0… deja de pensar esas cosa…"

(Ritsu) ¿estas bien?... que digo… mírate sos linda… jajaja… seguro tienes algún novio buscándote allá abajo… jajaja…

(Mío) /tenia que hacerle saber que no tenia novio… que estaba soltera…/"n-no tengo novio" /su voz no salía… ¿Cómo el decía que no tenia a nadie?.../ ¡no hay nadie! /dijo acercándose demasiado a ella… quedando a centímetros… y a segundos de sus labios…/n-no tengo a n-nadie /se acerco para besarla/

(Ritsu) /se alejo… sin saber porque… nervios… esa chica estaba ahí… queriendo besarla…/

(Mío) n-no queres besarme… ya veo… es normal supongo… yo soy tan… /interrumpida/

(Ritsu) no es eso… es que recién nos conocemos…

(Mío) ¿y si no volvemos a vernos?... ¿Cómo voy hacer para saber el sabor de tu boca?

(Ritsu) seguro sabe igual que cualquier otra…

(Mío) quiero comprobarlo… con la mía propia… ¿vas a dejarme… ó… tengo que robártelo?

(Ritsu) ¿robármelo?...no te parece que estas…/interrumpida… la boca de ella cayo la suya… estaba cayendo en ella… estaba no… había caído derretida en los labios de ella…/

(Mío)/sabia que sus labios sabían diferente… un sabor inexplicable… inexistente para la ciencia… y descubierto por ella… quería mas… con su mano derecha… tomo a la castaña del cuello y la presiono mas contra ella… para profundizar ese beso… pero al castaña la separo…/

(Ritsu) ya lo robaste… ahora me voy… /se levanto… pero escucho al voz de la pelinegra/

(Mío) si no me hubieses correspondido… seguro era un robo… pero correspondiste… así que me lo regalaste… si queres puedo devolvértelo… no me costaría… pero te advierto… que es el mismo proceso… /se levanto se puso frente a ella/ ¿te gustaría? / ¿de donde había sacado tanto valor?... bueno ya no la vería seguro… quizás era eso lo que la armaba de confianza… es que era inevitable no arriesgarse… le gustaba… quizás esa frescura que emanaba… o seguro ese cambio de valiente a niña asustada…/

(Ritsu) no… podes quedártelo… /dijo a la pelinegra/

(Mío) quiero devolvértelo… /se acerco un poco/

(Ritsu) /sonrojada levemente/ ya no lo quiero… te lo regalo…

(Mío) es el mejor regalo que alguien me dio… entonces falta que te robe el que prometí robarte… se que serán muchos los testigos… incluso yo no se de donde saque valor… será que me impactaste tanto… que perdí toda vergüenza /mas cerca/

(Ritsu) esto es incomodo… /al sentirla tan cerca/

(Mío) entonces lo voy hacer ameno para vos… /la tomo de la mano la guio bajo un árbol/ ahora ni las estrellas ni la luna podrán vernos… solo somos dos testigos… vos y yo… tu boca y la mía… /estaba metida en aquella situación… no había nadie mas… así que no había de que preocuparse… mas que de ella… que era el centro de su atención… y por alguna razón por primera vez en su existencia quería que alguien se centrara en ella… alguien no… que esa joven centrara su atención en ella/

(Ritsu) /si ese era un sueño… era hermosamente cursi… pero perfecto… ¿Quién era ella?... de la que deseaba ser besada nuevamente… de la que se hundía en esos ojos grises… de la que necesitaba… sentir nuevamente aquel sabor… el sabor de su boca… es sabor que la metió en esta situación… en este dilema de no saber si irse… o mejor quedarse… estas cosas no suelen sucederle a ella…/ "mejor me quedo… solo quiero que me bese" /mirando los labios de aquella extraña/

(Mío) "solo quiero besarte" /acerco su boca a la de ella… y se envolvió de su sabor… de su lengua… de su saliva… era exquisita… esa era una emoción diferente… nueva… espectacular… que bueno que tuvo el valor de besarle… escucharon una voz/

(x) ¡nee chan!

(Ritsu) mi hermano… yo… yo me voy /ella la tomo de las manos/

(Mío) uno ultimo… por si no vuelvo a verte… uno ultimo… para recordar tu sabor… /acercándose a los labios de ella/

(Ritsu) / ¿Por qué no?... lo más seguro es que no al viera nunca mas… podía besarla nuevamente… acerco su rostro para apresurar… a que el beso llegara… es que le encantaba aquella boca… era dulce… y su temperatura… fría… el beso perfecto… ahora ya sabia lo que significaba besar… se prendió de los labios de aquella desconocida… que mas daba… en verdad lo ansiaba… y profundizo aquel beso… un poco mas…/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enemigos**

En la mesa no podía faltar nadie… no para la cena… su padre hablaba de planes para que la empresa mejorara…mientras leía el periódico… y su madre hablaba del nuevo instituto al que quería cambiarla… eran las cenas siempre tan insoportables… a excepción porque no podía olvidarse de aquella chica que conoció hace unos meses en el festival… ni siquiera ella podía creer lo osada que había sido

(Sra. Akiyama) lástima que no hay algún colegio importante… deberíamos mandarla al extranjero… ¿no te parece? /dijo a su esposo/

(Mío) no… no quiero… me gusta mi escuela… por favor mamá déjame ahí…

(Sra. Akiyama) bien… ya que insistes

(Mío) g-gracias… ya termine… ¿puedo retirarme?

(Sr. Akiyama) ¡¿Qué?... no puedo creerlo… Hiro Tainaka esta nominado… esa tienda de mala calidad… esta alardeando… esos Tainaka… son insoportables… no te acerques a ellos hija… déjame contarte…

(Mío) "pero… ya acabe…" dime padre… /ya que… había que escucharle… gente… no puede dejar al gran Sr. Akiyama hablando solo/

(Sr. Akiyama) este sujeto y yo éramos amigos… pero el me traiciono… eso es lo que es… un traidor… el se quedo con los créditos de un proyecto… que habíamos preparado ambos… me utilizo… era un proyecto grandioso… pero se lo robo… un bastardo como él jamás se le hubiese ocurrido algo así… y míralo… ahora alardea por su riqueza… que es robada… pero aun así me recupere… y ahora estoy acá en la cima… y el compite contra mi… con algo que me pertenece… no imaginas como me dolió… aquella traición hija mía

(Mío)/los Tainaka eran realmente malos… su padre podía ser como era… pero jamás le robaría nada a nadie… y mucho menos le traicionaría/ "que crueles son…"

(Sra. Akiyama) tranquilo cariño… /se acerco para consolar al SR. Akiyama/ Mío ve a tu cuarto… alístate para dormir… de todos modos… ya que no quieres cambiarte de escuela… seguirás yendo a esa… y mañana hay clases…

(Mío) si mamá… /se levanto de la mesa… y se dirigió a su cuarto… leyó un poco… y luego se acostó a dormir…/

El despertador sonó… ya era hora… la escuela esperaba… los Tainaka siempre desayunan juntos… el primer día de clases… que injusto era… empezar a mitad de año en una escuela nueva… nadie quiere eso… pero en fin ya era hora… Ritsu se levanto, se baño… se cambio… sacudió el cabello… y fue al comedor… el desayuno estaba listo… su padre estaba ya en la mesa… su hermano recién llegaba a la misma… y su madre ya había servido… dieron gracias… y comieron… luego los mas jóvenes de la familia… siguieron su destino… la escuela…

(Ritsu) suerte enano… /dijo a su hermano mientras recién llegaban a las escuelas… que quedaban cerca/

(Satoshi) suerte tambien…nee chan

(Ritsu) /entro a la escuela arreglo sus papeles… y se dirigió a su salón… entro al mismo… la maestra le sonrió… los murmullos comenzaron…/

(Sawako) ella es…

(Ritsu) Ritsu… pueden llamarme así…

(Mío) "¿Por qué mire las piernas primero?... la chica del festival… mi corazón va estallar… es ella…."

(Ritsu) Tainaka Ritsu

(Mío) " ¿Tainaka?... ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel?... realmente ella es uno de ellos…"

(Sawako) vamos… sentate delante de Akiyama…

(Ritsu) ¿Akiyama?...

(Yui) la chica linda del final de la primera fila… /dijo una voz muy aniñada/

(Mío) ¡Yui!... /sonrojada… y cabizbaja/ no digas eso… /voz suave/

(Ritsu) bien… /camino hacia su nuevo lugar… podía observar a la pelinegra tras su asiento… se acerco a ella/ Ola mucho gusto…

(Mío)/sorprendida al escucharla levanto su rostro… quedando cerca a solo unos cuantos centímetros del de ella… podía sentir su respiración… escuchar sus latidos…/ "¿no me recuerda?... no"

(Ritsu) ¿estas bien?... estas roja… ¿ola? /movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo para ver si reaccionaba… pero nada/ parece que se desmayo

(Sawako) Mío Chan… despierta…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romeo y Julieta**

Los meses habían pasado… Ritsu ya se había integrado… en un dos por tres con todas sus compañeras… se le escuchaba bromear… reírse… en cuanto a Mío era lo mismo de siempre… chicas llegaban de otros salones a declarársele… este día no era la excepción… una chica llego y le pidió que pudiesen hablar… por no ser grosera accedió… llegaron a la terraza… la chica le hablo de sus sentimientos… y Mío

(Mío) gracias… pero no puedo corresponderte… me gusta otra persona… /decía sonrojada… la chica solo dio la vuelta y se fue…/

(Ritsu) ¿Quién es la triste afortunada?... pensé que nunca acabarían… el sol esta quemándome… /estaba sentada arriba del cuarto del almacén de la terraza… justo a la par de la cisterna… luego salto…/

(Mío) "blancos" /trago saliva… esa atracción que tenia hacia ella… era diferente… era física eso era cierto… pero esas ganas extrañas de tocar… de sentirle cerca… sabia que no podía… ella provenía de una familia… que había dañado a la suya/ estabas espiando… /un poco molesta/

(Ritsu) yo estaba acá primero… con permiso…

(Mío) pesada… /es verdad que sentía una atracción incontrolable por ella… pero ella era capaz de irritarla de inmediato… y lo peor… era que no la recordaba… ¿acaso esas cosas no son importantes?... o ¿es tan fácil olvidarse de ella?/

(Ritsu) ¿algún problema?... lo peor es que no puedo decirte nada… seguro te pones a llorar… /tiro una media sonrisa… y se alejo/

(Mío) ¡tonta!... /estaba enojada… pero tambien tenia ganas de llorar… ¿Por qué ella era tan cruel?... seguro todos eran así… regreso a su salón/ "¿vas a seguir ignorándome?"

(Sawako) Mío… fuiste escogida para interpretar a Romeo… para el festival…

(Mío) pero yo no quiero… /decía preocupada… no le gustaba ser el centro de atención/

(Ritsu) cobarde… /dijo en voz suave para que solo Mío la escuchara/

(Mío) e-esta bien… "voy a demostrarte que los Akiyama no somos unos cobardes…"

(Sawako) y… vamos a ver… bueno… Tainaka… tu papel será el de Julieta…

(Mío y Ritsu) ¡eso nunca! /las dos se levantaron de su escritorio… y golpearon el mismo/

(Sawako) es una obligación… ya esta decidido… mañana empiezan los ensayos… pidan permiso en sus casas… si consiguen quien les cambie sus papeles… pueden cambiarlo

(Mío y Ritsu)/empezaron a preguntar quien quería cambiar con ellas… pero sin resultado alguno/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Confianza**

Las clases acabaron… las alumnas empezaron a sacar los pupitres del salón para poder ensayar…

(Mío)/tenia el libreto en la mano/ "¿Por qué me deje arrastrar?... me deje llevar por impulso… ahh ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan impulsiva?... que vergüenza ahora todas me miran… menos ella"

(Sawako) vamos a empezar…

(Yui) Sawa chan… creo que Mío chan tiene problemas

(Ritsu) seguro que los tiene…

(Mío)/ahh era fastidiosa… en verdad podía sacarla de sus casillas… y hacerla perder el control…/ "¿Quién se cree esta tonta?..." ¿se puede saber cual es tu problema conmigo?

(Ritsu) ninguno… ¿el tuyo? /molesta… realmente le molestaba esa chica… le molestaba/

(Mío) mi problema… /camino hacia ella… llena de rabia… se escucho un destornudo…/ ¡Yui!... ¡cuidado! /al destornudar Yui perdió el control y se balanceo empujando a Mío… quien a su vez cayo sobre Ritsu… quedando justo al oído de ella…/ es que me gustas

(Ritsu) /era su imaginación… o lo que acaba de escuchar… era a la chica que menos la soportaba decirle que le gustaba…/ quítame las manos de encima…. Y… y mueve tu pierna… /su cara demostraba vergüenza y molestia…/

(Mío)/se dio cuenta que su mano estaba sobre el seno izquierdo de la castaña… y su pierna estaba presionando su intimidad… y nada era mas insoportable que ser ahora… el centro de atención… sus compañeras tomaban fotos… y ese parecía haber sido el mejor incentivo… la castaña la empujo y salió del aula…/

(Ritsu)/¿Qué le pasaba?... primero le hace saber que le es desagradable y ahora esto… corría… corría hasta el gimnasio… se metió en el almacén del mismo… si tenia que ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento era rabia…/

(Mío) /salió corriendo… tenia que encontrarla y explicarle… además de la gran vergüenza que sentía… ya nada podía ser peor… pregunto por los pasillos… nadie sabia nada… solo le quedaba buscar un lugar el gimnasio… llego al mismo estaba vacio… a excepción de una diadema en el suelo de color amarillo… justo del color que ella la utiliza… se adentro al gimnasio… buscaba… no veía nada… hasta que se acerco al almacén y la vio sentada en una caja/ perdón…

(Ritsu) no me interesa oírte…

(Mío) me gustaste desde que te vi… pero... yo

(Ritsu) lo sé… estabas con tus padres… y lo escuche a él… a tu padre… hablar del mi padre… te pidieron que no te acercaras a mi… tu padre llamo a mi padre ladrón… ni siquiera lo conoce…/estaba llorando… aunque no hacia mucho ruido… lagrimas caían… vamos a nadie le gusta que hablen mal de las personas que más quieren… y era insoportable sentir que alguien despreciaba a su padre… y a su familia/

(Mío) eso es porque mi padre… fue traicionado por el tuyo /trato de explicarlo/

(Ritsu) /se levanto de donde estaba sentada… muy alterada/ ¿por mi padre?...imposible… tu padre miente…

(Mío) ¿Por qué mentiría? /alzo la voz tambien/

(Ritsu) ¿por envidia?

(Mío) ¿Por qué tendría envidia?

(Ritsu) por los logros de mi padre… /se había cansado… ¿Por qué tendría que darle explicaciones?/ ahhhh me voy… deja de fastidiar... nuestras conversaciones van a ser estrictamente profesionales hasta que acabe la obra…

(Mío) entonces no hablemos… /se acerco a la joven… de tal manera de quedar frente a frente… de poder respirar la respiración de la otra… es verdad que sentía vergüenza… su rostro estaba rojo… pero la necesidad era mas fuerte…/

(Ritsu)/desconfiada y nerviosa/ a… a… ¿a que te referís? /daba pasos hacia atrás… al ver que al pelinegra avanzaba hacia ella… logro escabullirse… pero cuando estaba a punto de salir… sintió la mano de la pelinegra detenerla por medio de su camisa…/ deberías obedecer a tus padres

(Mío) no tengo idea que sucede… no se si es tu padre ó mi padre el culpable… no me interesa… es cierto que esta atracción es meramente física… pero en realidad me gustaría que pasara de ser solo física… yo me siento atraída hacia vos… /se acerco… la castaña veía hacia la entrada del almacén… por lo tanto le daba la espalda… al quedar justo su rostro cerca del de ella…/ me gusta tu cabello suelto…

(Ritsu)/¿Por qué carajos no se iba?... ¿Qué era lo que le impedía quedarse?.../

(Mío)/esa sensación… era increíble… esa sensación le ganaba a toda vergüenza existente… podía mirar el cuello de la joven… se veía suave… pero quería comprobarlo… acerco sus labios… y beso aquel cuello… sintió la tensión que genero en la castaña…/

(Ritsu) /electricidad… la respiración combinada de nervios… hace unos segundos… era la persona prohibida para ella… y ahora era la persona deseada…/ n-no deberías…

(Mío) shuuu… /movió el rostro de la joven de tal manera que quedaran frente a frente con su propio rostro… para poder besar sus labios… estaba sumergida en esa situación… el mundo había desaparecido… su mundo se había limitado a ese almacén… ¿Qué importaban los demás?... al terminarse el aire tuvo que soltar aquellos labios de los cuales estaba prendida/ ¿vas a rechazarme?... yo no sabia que eras mi enemigo… cuando caí en este sentimiento… y ahora… estoy aquí… derritiéndome… por vos… por tu boca…

(Ritsu) / si era un engaño… en realidad lo estaba logrando… porque empezaba a dejarse arrastrar… por las palabras que salían de su boca/ pero…

(Mío) ya no te resistas… que no tengo más palabras para convencerte… y tendré que mostrarte con hechos… lo que no se puede decir… /Mío sin moverse de su posición… estiro su brazo… y cerro la puerta del almacén…/

(Ritsu)/¿Por qué la dejaba hacer todo eso?... ¿Cuándo fue que se dejo dominar?... ¿tan fácil es enamorarse que ni si quiera lo vio venir?... ¿acaso el amor es así?.../ deja de hacer esto…

(Mío) estas excitada… puedo notarlo… /volteo a la castaña… la guio a que se apoyara en la puerta de aquel cuarto… puso sus manos a los lados del rostro de la oji miel… se acerco… sus narices rozaban… y su boca nuevamente cayo en la de ella…/

(Ritsu)/su boca era dulce… estaba poseída por la lengua de ella… sintió el cuerpo de ella presionar el suyo… ella tenia razón… estaba excitada por aquella situación… aire necesitaba aire… pero por alguna razón parecía no importarle…/

(Mío)/soltó la boca de ella para tomar aire… mientras lo hace… su boca baja para devorar el cuello de la joven… decidió avanzar un poco más… sus manos quitaron el listón del cuello… abrió la blusa del uniforme… dejándola mostrar toda la parte alta del cuerpo de la castaña… claro su sostén aun era visible… su boca besaba aquel cuerpo… poco a poco… bajaba… saco los senos de la joven del sostén… su boca se apodero de uno de ellos… lo chupaba… lamia… lo estaba devorando…/

(Ritsu)/eso era extremadamente delicioso… ¿Dónde carajos aprendió todo eso?... era placentero… una de sus manos… estaba agarrada en el cabello negro de la joven… y la otra presa de la mano de la oji gris… tal cual sus senos de su boca… escucho un ruido/ A-alguien… uhm… alguien… uhm… ¡escuche algo!

(Mío) solo déjalo… uhm… no es nada… ol… /escucharon un voz/ es el entrenador

(entrenador) ¿hay alguien acá?... ¿Ola?... /abrió al puerta del almacén/ ¿Qué hacen acá?

(Ritsu) /se dio cuenta que Mío estaba avergonzada y en blanco…/ nada… venimos a buscarlo… a pedirle que nos prestara unas colchonetas… estamos ensayando una obra y bueno… no queremos ensuciar nuestra ropa

(entrenador) ya veo… claro tomen las que gusten… ahh estos niños de hoy en día… /dejen cerrado el almacén y el gimnasio… me llevan la llave…/

(Ritsu) bien… /el entrenador se fue… y quedaron solo ellas…/ Jajaja… si pudieras ver tu cara… Jajaja…

(Mío) N-no te rías… por poco nos encuentra

(Ritsu) fuiste vos la que dijo que no era nada… solo para seguir haciéndome cosas pervertidas…

(Mío) ¡no digas eso!... ¿n-no te gusto? /decía avergonzada con la mirada al suelo/

(Ritsu)/sonrojada/c-claro que me gusto… no me hagas que lo diga de nuevo… v-vamos… seguro están preocupadas por nosotras…

(Mío) v-vamos… p-ponéte la diadema… /se la dio a la castaña/ n-no quiero que nadie mas te mire así…/miro hacia otro lado/

(Ritsu) /la tomo y se la puso… sin decir nada…/

Ambas llegaron al salón… nadie dijo nada… Mío iba totalmente colorada… y Ritsu estaba avergonzada pero no se notaba mucho…

(Yui) Mío chan… perdón no quise empujarte… ¿hmp? ¡Ricchan! /dijo al observar algo extraño en la castaña/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué pasa?

(Mío) "¿Ricchan?... eso es molesto"

(Yui) ¿Qué tenes ahí? /miraba una parte de la castaña… pero parecía que esta no se daba cuenta/

(Ritsu)¿Dónde? /se miro el uniforme… no veía nada extraño/

(Yui) no… Ricchan el uniforme no… me refiero a esa marca en el cuello… /señalo la marca del mismo/

(Mío) "¿marca?... ¿en el cuello?"

(Ritsu) ¿m-marca?... me pico una abeja… /decía mientras se tapaba la marca con su mano/

(Yui) Wau… Ricchan esa tuvo que ser la abeja reina… porque es inmensa

(Ritsu) jejeje… s-seguro… que era la abeja reina… /nerviosa/

(estudiante) o será que Tainaka san… tiene novio /decía una chica sonriendo…/

(Yui) Ricchan… no lo sabía… que salías con alguien…

(Ritsu) dejen de sacar conclusiones… y-ya… /avergonzada… esas cosas realmente le daban vergüenza… y ahora mucho más/

(Mío) y-ya les dijo que fue una abeja… e-ensayemos… /dijo con un tono un poco molesta/

(Ritsu) jejeje… seria mejor que ensayemos… /apoyo a Mío al verla molesta…/

.

.

.

¿Y?... ¿Qué les pareció?... no me hagan esperar mucho… por favor dejen reviews para saber que les pareció y para darme ideas… bueno se les quiere

Nos leemos pronto


	3. Sentimientos

Olaaaaaaaaaaaa… ¿Cómo andan?... bueno acá vengo con el otro cap. Espero lo disfruten como yo… cada vez lo disfruto mas… /… ni se imaginan cuanto… tambien decirles…que esta un poco mas fuerte este fic… en cuanto a los diálogos… y lo demás no se ya lo veremos entre todos… bueno a leer… son lo +++++… solo es un recordatorio…

A leer

.

.

.

**Actividades extraescolares**

Los ensayos eran siempre después de clases… se podía ver el avance… pero desde aquella vez en el almacén no habían tenido otro acercamiento… el hermano de Ritsu llegaba siempre a la hora exacta… para acompañarse ambos a casa… así que sus encuentros se limitaban a un nos vemos mañana… luego ella se iba…

(Sawako) bueno hasta acá llegamos hoy… estudien bastante… /era mas temprano de lo normal/

(Mío)/guardaba sus cosas… esperaba que la gente saliera/

(Ritsu)/no necesitaba que ella le dijera… esperaba que todas se fueran… se había sentado en su escritorio… y leía el libreto para disimular…/ ya salieron todas…

(Mío) /se acerco a la puerta para verificar que no hubiese nadie cerca… al hacerlo cerro la puerta del salón… luego se dirigió a la castaña y la beso… sus manos estaban a los lados de las piernas de la misma… quien le abrazaba mientras correspondía el beso…/ pensé que nunca mas iba poder besarte… estaba agonizando /beso el cuello de la joven/

(Ritsu) cuidado con dejarme otra marca… ¬_¬… abeja reina /se rio un poco/

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... deja de decir esas cosas… / se sumió en el cuello de la joven…/

(Ritsu)/sentía la boca… la lengua de ella… en su cuello… sentía como esa marca estaba siendo fabricada… vaya que era genial…/ uhm

(Mío)/su mano izquierda tomo la pierna derecha de la castaña… para jalarla un poco hacia ella… y que sus cuerpos se acercaran mas…/ rico… el sabor de tu piel es sabrosa…

(Ritsu)/se acerco al rostro de ella… y le comió la boca de un beso… era imposible no sentirse atraída a ella… le encantaba… su lengua… ahh si que era genial/ vas enloquecerme… moría por besarte… /sintió que la pelinegra rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de ella… para jalarla y estar completamente juntas… cuerpo a cuerpo… no podía quedarse atrás… rodeo una de sus piernas en la cadera de ella… vaya que besarla era una experiencia embriagadora… no quería soltarla…/

(Mío)/más… quería más… no podía negarlo… gustaba de aquella joven… no podía pensar en nada mas… que en tocarla y besarla… lamerla… chupar lo que pudiese… y robar un poco mas de su sabor…/ carajos ¿Qué me hiciste?... estoy ardiendo… yo necesito… /un teléfono sonó…/ no contestes… /beso/ déjalo sonar… /beso… el teléfono no dejaba de sonar/ ahhhh…. Que teléfono mas insoportable… ahora estas conmigo… /le beso nuevamente/

(Ritsu) seguro es mi hermano que esta esperándome allá fuera… /beso/ espera un momento… /beso/ alo… ah… anda solo a la casa… me quede estudiando… un poco… bueno tratando de estudiar… /gemido…/ no… fue nada… llego más tarde… besos… /colgó/

(Mío) ahora tus besos son de mi pertenencia… no los regales sin mi permiso… /beso… su mano empezó a desabotonar la blusa… lo necesitaba… necesitaba aquellos dulces senos…/

(Ritsu)/diablos… la pelinegra empezaba a acariciar demás… ¿Cómo se supone que después va controlarse?... si ella sigue no hay vuelta atrás… o la detiene ahora… o nunca/ Mío… es mejor que pares…

(Mío) no quiero… no quiero parar… quiero seguir… /mientras lamia aquellos senos/

(Ritsu)/sentir la respiración de la pelinegra entre sus senos era fascinante… la pelinegra quito la diadema de la cabeza de la castaña…/

(Mío) no voy a parar… no quiero… me gusta estar así… no quiero que te vayas a tu casa… va ser una larga agonía… mejor quédate acá conmigo… hasta que amanezca… al fin y al cabo… ya andamos con uniforme…

(Ritsu) ya perdiste todo razonamiento… no me hagas perder el poco que me queda…

(Mío) ¿acaso no te gustaría perder la razón conmigo?/beso/... de este lado… /beso/ donde no hay razonamiento alguno… /beso/ se puede sentir el verdadero efecto de los instintos… y mi instinto…/beso/ me pide tu cuerpo /beso/ ¿Qué te dice el tuyo?

(Ritsu) ¿mi instinto?... uhm

(Mío) si… tu instinto…

(Ritsu) me pide…

(Mío) te pide que te dejes… /beso/ te dejes llevar… /beso/ por mi boca… que se ha enviciado… /beso/ de tu sabor… y ya no puedo parar /los ojos de la pelinegra estaban perdidos en pasión y lujuria/ ¿acaso miento?

(Ritsu) no… /beso/

(Mío) entonces… solo deja que mi boca se apodere de la tuya… y solo abrila para pedirme mas…

(Ritsu) /ya esta… ¿Cómo resistirse?... si lo desea tanto… si sentía volar con solo un beso… ahora ya perdió todo sentido gravitatorio… ahora su mundo gira alrededor de su nuevo sol… de esos ojos grises… que están extasiados y desbordados en deseo…/ mas…

(Mío) entonces te doy mas… /quito la blusa de la joven… y el teléfono nuevamente/ ¿y ahora quien carajos es?... no contestes…

(Ritsu) bien… /estiro la mano para poner el teléfono en un lugar donde estuviera a salvo… pero logro ver la pantalla y ver quien le llamaba…/ ¡mierda!... tengo que contestar…/quito a Mío de frente de ella… su corazón latía mas fuerte/ alo… "en realidad no tenia que hacerlo… soy un fracaso"

(Mío) ¿perdón?.../ ¿Cómo se le ocurría apartarla?... eso si que no… pero le tenia demasiadas ganas… para molestarse… lo dejo pasar por alto… y tomo a la castaña por atrás… beso el cuello de la misma… el lado que estaba libre…/

(Ritsu) ¿Dónde estas?... ¡¿en la escuela?... quédate ahí… salgo en un momento… /colgó el teléfono… eso era mala suerte… justo ahora que la estaba pasando tan bien… y con Mío tan caliente… eso era nada mas… y nada menos… que mala suerte/ Mío… me tengo que ir

(Mío) ¿irte?... ¿Por qué?... no te he tocado desde lo del almacén… y ahora te vas… ¿vas a dejarme así?... ¿Quién te hablo?... ¿tu novio?

(Ritsu) algo así… /dijo en voz suave/

(Mío) lo que faltaba… tu novio esta esperándote…

(Ritsu) no tengo novio…

(Mío) ¿entonces porque me haces creer que te espera tu novio?... si no es así podemos seguir… / la castaña estaba arreglando su blusa… abotonándola… pero Mío desabotonaba los que ya estaban cerrados… estaban ahora por el área de la pizarra…/

(Ritsu)/la pelinegra la puso contra el pizarrón… y la beso… así era más difícil decirle que no… pero tenia que hacerlo…/ es… es mi prima… vino a visitarme…

(Mío) bueno vamos entonces… no la dejes esperar… solo dame un beso mas… /jalo el rostro de la joven y la beso… luego empezaron a caminar…/

(Ritsu)/logro ver a su prima… estaba en la entrada…/

(Mío) /vio a una joven… mas grande que ella seguro… de cabello oscuro y corto… era mas alta que Mío… seguro Ritsu le llegaba mas o menos por el cuello… usaba gafas… seguro era la prima/

(Ritsu)/estaba preocupada… conocía a su prima… y no era de fiar… / Nodoka ¿Por qué no avisaste que venia?… podía pasar a traerte… /un tono molesto/

(Nodoka) bueno me vine… no aguantaba mas… tenia ganas de verte… ¿es un delito?... estas linda de uniforme… /jalo a la castaña y la puso contra el pilar de la entrada… la beso y manoseo un poco los senos de ella…/ traía tantas ganas de besarte…

(Mío) "¿su prima?... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" /esa chica acaba de besar a la castaña que recién había besado…/ "¡diablos!... esto si que duele…" /traicionada… así sentía/

(Ritsu) Mío… no es… /trato de explicar pero fue interrumpida/

(Nodoka) ¿y esta quien es? /miro de manera despectiva a Mío/

(Ritsu) salgo con ella…

(Nodoka) ¿estas jodiéndome?... tu novia soy yo…

(Mío) /estaba congelada no sabia que decir… era una chica mas grande… y mas linda a su parecer…/ y-yo me voy

(Ritsu) Mío… no hagas… /trataba de hacer que Mío la escuchara… pero Nodoka la detenía…/

(Nodoka) para ser tu novia… es muy cobarde

(Ritsu) ¿a que viniste? /molesta/

(Nodoka) no seas tan fría… ya te dije… tenia ganas de verte… y bueno vine… bueno me excedí… me puse celosa… ¿Qué queres que haga?... se que no tenemos una relación ya… pero me puse celosa… vine a recuperarte y otra ya te tiene en su vida… se que hice mal... pero igual te quiero… /trataba de explicar/

(Ritsu) ¿ya pasaste por casa?

(Nodoka) tus padres me detestan… creen que soy un mal ejemplo… con eso que me gusta el teatro… creen que los actores y directores somos un pésimo ejemplo… vamos… tengo la moto acá cerca… y no te enojes… fue un impulso… /tomo la mano de la joven/

(Ritsu) prefiero caminar… /se soltó/

(Nodoka) vamos no me odies… /la detuvo y la jalo para quedar frente con ella… tomo con su mano la barbilla de la castaña y con su pulgar acariciaba los labios de la oji miel/ sabes que te amo… y me muero si me odias… /acerco sus labios a los de ella… le beso… aunque la castaña no la rechazo… tampoco le correspondió/

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… no te odio… es mejor que nos vayamos… /empezó a caminar… estaba preocupada… Mío era tan insegura que seguro se había creído todo…/ "es que soy una idiota… ¿Por qué no hice nada?... soy una estúpida… y ahora esto… ¿Por qué tenia que venir?"

(Nodoka) ya te pedí perdón… no puedo hacer mas… "si que es difícil… ahhhh… es que la tonta soy yo… tengo que hacer algo para tener su atención… y así poder convencerla que este conmigo… bueno pero ahora es mejor no presionar"… te paso dejando a tu casa… por favor perdóname…

.

.

.

**Invisible**

La castaña llego a la escuela… Mío estaba temprano como siempre… Ritsu se acerco a ella…

(Ritsu)¿podemos hablar? /dijo en voz suave/

(Mío) /solamente le ignoro/

(Ritsu) ¿vas hacerme la ley del hielo?... solo déjame explicarte… ya si piensas que no es creíble… no vuelvas a hablarme…

(Mío)/le ignoro nuevamente… no dijo ninguna sola palabra… estaba dolida… aquella chica no solo le dijo en su cara era novia de su novia… si no que la beso y la toco… justo donde ella lo había hecho…/

(Ritsu) Mío… por favor no me ignores… solo quiero hablarte… /rogo nuevamente/

(Mío) desde hoy solo mantendremos una relación estrictamente profesional… solo hablaremos de la obra hasta que termine… ¿se entiende?

(Sawako) chicas… pongan atención tengo una sorpresa… bueno traje a alguien para que nos ayudara con lo de la obra…es una amiga mía… la conozco de hace mucho… sean amables… pasa /dijo a alguien a la puerta/ ella es Nodoka Manabe… sean amables

(Ritsu)/miro hacia la persona que entro… su rostro cambio inmediato…/ ¿Por qué me hace esto?... otra vez…/pensando en voz alta/ no otra vez…

(Mío)/aparte que le estaba pidiendo perdón celaba a la otra… ¿Qué pasaba con ella?... era muy cruel/ ah… era eso… querías restregarme en la cara que ella estaba aquí… es muy cruel de tu parte… /decía con voz llorosa… se recostó en el pupitre para que nadie la viese en ese estado/

(Ritsu) solo perdóname… no vuelvo a molestarte… te prometo seré invisible de ahora en adelante… /se aparto de Mío y se sentó en su escritorio/ "y todavía de tonta creí que había venido por mi… y ahora esto… termine lastimando a Mío… en fin… levanta los ánimos… que nadie se de cuenta que estas hundiéndote…" /sonrió lo mas amplio que su estado le permitía/

(Nodoka)/seguro la odiaba… recién ayer por la noche su amiga le invito ayudarle… un pequeño trabajo no le hace daño a nadie… pero ella no lo vería así…/ gracias por la bienvenida… chicas… es un placer conocerlas… espero nos llevemos bien… y bueno nos vemos a la salida para los ensayos… /se retiro de la clase…/

(Ritsu) /los murmullos empezaban… era una maestra realmente atractiva… y sus compañeras lo notaron rápido…/ "¡diablos!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Celos**

Las clases acabaron… para Ritsu habían sido realmente cortas… no quería llegar al ensayo… ¿Cuándo carajos se le ocurrió decir que si a ese papel?... ahora tenia que soportar aquella situación… Mío su pareja protagónica en la obra… y Nodoka su directora en la obra…

(Ritsu) "ah mi querida Julieta la vamos a pasar de lo peor… de eso estoy segura"

(Nodoka) primero me gustaría saber quienes hacen de Romeo y Julieta…

(Yui) Romío es Mío chan y Julietsu es Ricchan… /señalando a cada una/

(Nodoka) "esto es el colmo… ahora tengo que ver a Ritsu con esa mocosa haciendo escenas de amor…." Gracias eh…

(Yui) Yui…

(Nodoka) gracias Yui… muy amable… bueno quiero verles actuar… alguna escena por favor

(Sawako) mmm… ya lo sé… hagan la escena del beso… me parece hermosa /digo en un tono soñador/

(Ritsu, Mío y Nodoka) ¡¿del beso?

(Sawako) vamos chicas tendrán que hacerlo igual… así que háganlo…

(Mío) b-bien /estaba sonrojada… avergonzada… eso era lo peor que le había pasado… tenía que besarla frente a todas…/

(Ritsu) bien… "trágame tierra"

(Mío) _Romeo: Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso: mi boca, peregrino avergonzado, suavizara el contacto con un beso._ /dice mirándole a los ojos/

(Ritsu) _Julieta: buen peregrino, no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero: si juntan mano peregrino y santo, /juntan las manos/ palma con palma es beso palmadero _

(Mío) _Romeo: ¿ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca?/pregunta cerca mirando a su boca/_

(Ritsu) _Julieta:_/se separa al sentirle cerca, dándole la espalda/_ Si peregrino, para la oración_

(Mío) _Romeo: /se acerca al oído de su amada/ entonces santa, mi oración te invoca, suplico un beso por mi salvación…_

(Ritsu)/el corazón de la castaña estaba cada vez más inquieto… el beso se acercaba/_Julieta :los santos están quietos cuando acceden_

(Mío) /nervios… el beso estaba pronto…/ _Romeo:/se mueve para quedar delante de ella… y poder admirar su boca/ Pues, quieta, y tomare lo que conceden/beso/_/beso… el beso de Romeo había acabado… y Mío ahora estaba envuelta en la boca de la castaña… a pesar de todo extrañaba sus besos… amaba esos labios… no podía soltarla… aun había aire para alargar el beso/

(Ritsu)/Julieta la abandono y se fue con Romeo… ahora Mío estaba apoderándose de su boca… no podía detenerla… ella sabia envolverla… ya había caído presa de esa boca… sintió la presión de su mano apegándola a ella…/

(Nodoka) " ¡carajos!... la esta besando a ella… se olvidaron de la obra… esto esta matándome… pero no se queda así… voy a borrar ese beso" bueno no esta mal… /las separo/ creo que al beso le falta pasión… /agarro el rostro de la castaña y le beso… vaya que amaba esos labios… suaves… ¿Cómo pudo aguantar tanto sin ellos?/

(Ritsu)/es por demás… aun la sentía… ese sabor… tan inigualable… su boca era tan experta… sus labios tenían aquella brusquedad… combinada con pasión… como se le dice no… a un beso de esos… tenía que admitirlo… le encantaban los besos de ella… la joven la soltó/

(Nodoka) algo así… no me considero experta… pero seria bueno perder un poco de timidez… te haría bien… /dijo a Mío… estaba desafiándola/

(Mío) /realmente era un desafío… le acaba de restregar en la cara… que la castaña no podía rechazarla… pero tambien le correspondió… eso tenia que ser algo…/ "o será que lo hizo para no dejarme en vergüenza"

(Ritsu) "¿Qué se hace en estos casos?... no puedo creer que esto me este pasando… se que estoy enamorada de Mío… pero aun la quiero… no he olvidado a Nodoka… ¡mierda!"/decía metida en sus pensamientos… al darse cuenta la clase entera estaba mirándola… vamos… acaba de ser besada por al chica mas popular de la escuela y por la sexy maestra nueva…/ eh… jejeje… /jamás se había sentido así… tan insegura… eso era insoportable… sentirse así… /

(Sawako) wau… estoy sin palabras…

(Yui) ¡Ricchan!... no es justo… yo tambien quiero un beso… /decía niñona/

(Ritsu) ¡Yui!... a solo olvídalo…

(Yui) falta que terminen la escena… Sawa chan… aun no han terminado… /señalo/

(estudiante) /pequeña risita/ si nadie quiere hacerla… yo podría besar a Ricchan…

(Ritsu) no digas eso… deja de bromear…

(Nodoka) sigamos entonces con los demás personajes… harán actuaciones… y veremos en que están fallando y en que no… /explicaba a las estudiantes… pero sin quitar la mirada de la castaña/

(estudiante) ¿me besa tambien?... /coqueteo a Nodoka/

(Nodoka) ya lo veremos… /devolvió el coqueteo/

(Ritsu) "ya lo veremos… claro… le encanta coquetear…" /celos/

(Mío) "esta celosa… de ella"

(estudiante) Mío san… si usted me besara… seria realmente feliz

(Ritsu) "ahora esto… ¿Qué carajos les pasa?... ¿Por qué ella tendría que besarte?... tremenda idiota… la idiota soy yo… que me estoy revolcando en celos… por estas dos… por lo menos disimula Tainaka" /y mas celos/

.

.

.

Romeo y Julieta pertenecen a Shakespeare

¿Y que tal?... bueno se que esta corto… pero el otro esta largo… o por lo menos un poco mas… no quería cortar el otro cap.… ¿ya saben verdad?… por favor… sus ideas me han servido muchísimo… las necesito no me dejen sin ellas… y por favor díganme que les pareció… no me dejen agonizar tanto por favor… bueno nos leemos… ideas plissss


	4. Actos

Olaaaaaa… yo siempre de escandalosa… bueno acá esta el otro capitulo… espero les guste… necesito mas ideas… gracias por las que ya me dieron me han servido… como no se imaginan… bueno tambien quiero decirles que en mi blog les he dejado unas imágenes de nuestro estilo del MiTsu para que las descarguen… espero les gusten… y tambien quería invitarls a la comunidad de k-on en Taringa… y que se unan al FC de Ricchan… o al que quieran claro… bueno basta de comerciales… espero sus reviews… los necesito… ah… en mi perfil esta el link de mi blog… ahí lo encuentran… son lo +++++++

A leer

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muda pero no sorda**

Las chicas ensayaban… la mayoría embobadas con la nueva directora de la obra… otras admirando siempre a Mío… y otras que recién descubrían a Ritsu… acabaron los ensayos… Mío salió rápido… Ritsu se despidió del salón… bromeo un rato y luego se desapareció… llegando a la terraza… para tomar aire fresco… Mío estaba ahí en la misma… solo que Ritsu no podía verla… ya que estaba tras el almacén de la terraza…

(Mío) "el sol le queda bien… y ¿si trato de hablar con ella…?" /trataba de animarse… le gustaba tanto… que necesitaba algo… alguna pista que le indicara que había sido todo un mal entendido…/

(Ritsu)/estaba apoyada en el balcón de la terraza… ese lugar le relajaba… en verdad lo hacia… era incomodo estar en esa situación… estar en medio de dos personas… a las que se quiere… sin poder hacer nada… sintió los brazos de alguien rodearle…/

(Nodoka) perdón… /dijo al oído de la castaña pero con su tono normal… su nariz empezó a rozar el cuello de la joven… a la vez que aspiraba su olor/ es que saber que tu boca corresponde a otra… me saca de quicio… te extrañe de verdad…

(Ritsu)/sentía como poco a poco aquella joven… acercaba su cuerpo al de ella…/

(Nodoka) en verdad que te deseo… me hace falta besarte…

(Ritsu) no es algo que a mi me sirva… /seguía viendo la ciudad… la parte que podía apreciar/ se que mi orgullo no me permite expresar lo que siento… pero me dolió… y mucho… incluso alguien como yo es capaz de sentir dolor a veces

(Nodoka) lo sé… lo sé no tenes explicármelo… te conozco mejor que nadie… tambien se que me porte mal… no tengo excusas… ni palabras suficientes de perdón… pero estoy acá… porque en verdad me haces falta… engañarte no fue mi mejor acto… solo dame una oportunidad… solo una… /beso el hombro de la castaña/ se que te gusta esa niña… pero tambien me acabo de dar cuenta que aun te gusto… y que te gustan mis besos… lo sé… si no fuera así no hubieses aceptado mi beso… y lo aceptaste… me dejaste besarte… y seguro lo haces ahora… perdón por mi arrogancia… /beso el cuello de la joven y la volteo… poniendo sus manos como jaula… a los lados de la castaña agarrando el balcón/

(Ritsu)/era hermosa… muy sensual… y muy convincente… ella tenia el poder de ponerla nerviosa… sus manos estaban frías… ella estaba acercándose… ¿Por qué siempre estaba inmóvil frente a ella?/

(Mío) /las observaba… no podía salir de donde estaba… era insoportable verlas… y ver a esa mujer manejarla así… tenia que aguantarse en verdad no quería que la vieran tan débil… tapo su boca… y se limito a observar/

(Nodoka)/estaba centímetros de su boca… sabia que era riesgoso hacerlo en la escuela… pero necesitaba besarla… probar que no se había equivocado… se acerco y beso esos labios que la hacían enloquecer… ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue que la dejo de ver como su pequeña prima… y empezó a verla como mujer… y desearla tanto… su pequeña prima… que tenia ese estilo de niño hiperactivo… y era tan mujer a la hora de amarle… le gustaba esa situación… el aire faltaba… la soltó para tomar aire/

(Ritsu) /solo pudo tomar aire… y los labios de ella estaban nuevamente sobre los suyos… su lengua otra vez haciendo reclamo de pertenencia… sintió como la joven enredo un mano en su cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo… y la otra con un movimiento mas salvaje tomo una de las piernas de Ritsu y la levanto… sintió que la sentó en el balcón…/

(Nodoka)/era una característica física notable en Ritsu… sus piernas era lo primero que cualquiera veía en ella… eran realmente lindas… y Nodoka estaba enviciadas de ellas…/

(Mío) /esa chica estaba tocando lo que ella mas ansiaba… ese cuerpo… estaba besando la boca que ella quería besar… tocando las piernas que deseaba desde aquel día que la conoció en el festival… la tenia contraminada a ella… aquellos senos que hace unos días… ella besaba y tocaba… y lo peor era que la castaña correspondía…/

(Ritsu)/separo a la joven de si… y puso sus pies en el suelo nuevamente/ ya no… /tomaba aire/ no puedo dejar de verte con ella… no confió… cada vez que me besas siento que tambien acabas de besarla… no pudo dejarte de pensar con ella… haciéndole el amor

(Nodoka) era sexo nada mas… solo puedo hacerte el amor a vos /tratando de convencerle/

(Ritsu) que consuelo el mío… se que vas a engañarme de nuevo… y yo soy el tipo de tonta que se enamora… soy celosa y posesiva… y vos sos el tipo demasiado libre… es lo que me encanta de vos… pero se que no puedo esperar nada mas… es mejor que lo dejemos así…

(Nodoka) ah… ya veo la escogiste a ella…. /lo entendió… cayo a cuenta… que la pelinegra había dejado su marca en la castaña…/

(Ritsu) no es eso… es que no me quiero sentir igual… odio sentirme dolida y peor aun… débil… no me gusta mirarme así… y aunque dudo que un día pueda dejar de sentirte… no quiero vivir así…

(Nodoka) siempre temí por este día… cuando yo dejara de ser tu primer amor… y pasara a ser el recuerdo de esa dulce experiencia….

(Ritsu) hmp… yo solo quiero olvidarme de aquello… quiero recordar lo lindo… y olvidarme de aquello que me lastimo…

(Nodoka) ahhhh… bien… pero si pensas que le aclaro algo a esa mocosa… olvídalo… no es tan linda… y volveré a besarte si se me pega la gana… /dijo la joven… le beso y luego se dio la vuelta para irse/

(Ritsu)/no podía creerlo… había tenido el valor de hacerlo… por una tan sola vez en su vida… había logrado respetarse aunque sea un poco… supuso que quizás el hecho de haber probado otra boca… le dio el valor suficiente para hacerlo… y no caer nuevamente en aquella situación… que no le era agradable…/ ahhhh… en fin… la vida sigue… iré por un manga… y unos dulces… /se daba ánimos a si misma/

(Mío)/se sentía mal… había interpretado todo erróneamente… le trato mal… y no sabia que en realidad ella la había pasado mal…/ Ritsu /llamo a la castaña… su voz sonaba suave… pero lo suficientemente alta para que la castaña le escuchara/

(Ritsu) /al escuchar su nombre… volteo para saber quien le llamaba/ ¿Mío?... ¿Por qué lloras?... ¿estas bien?

(Mío)/no hallaba como disculparse… solo le abrazo…/ perdón…

(Ritsu)¿Por qué?

(Mío) lo escuche… perdón por no dejar que me lo dijeras…

(Ritsu) ya cálmate… no llores… aunque… /su rostro cambio a uno malicioso/

(Mío) ¿aunque que?

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… podrías hacer algún merito… para que termine de perdonarte… /aprovechándose de la situación…/

(Mío) ¿el que?...

(Ritsu) imagina… y sorpréndeme… nos vemos… /le beso en la mejía empezó a bajar las escaleras… Mío iba tras ella… /

(Mío)/había algo raro… el ambiente se sentía extraño… todas las chicas murmuraban… y veían a Ritsu… eso era desagradable/ "¿Qué será lo que sucede?"

(Ritsu)/por alguna razón se sentía observada… se sentía no… estaba siendo observada… al caminar las chicas la saludaban… normalmente eso no lo hacían…/

(Yui) ¡Ricchan!... tus besos ahora son los más deseados… /dijo emocionada/

(Ritsu) 0/0… ¿m-mis besos…? ¬/¬… ¿de donde sacaste ese disparate? /se sonrojo… aunque su seguridad volaba por los cielos… esas cosas le daban vergüenza/

(Mío) Yui… ¿Cuál es la razón porque los besos de Ritsu se volvieran deseados? /sospecha/

(Yui) esta en internet… el video en el que Mío chan y Manabe sensei besan a Ricchan /decía muy… pero muy… entusiasta/

(Mío)"por favor que me caiga un rayo y me desaparezca" /al escuchar lo que Yui dijo/ ¿P-Por qué hay una fila fuera del salón? /sospechaba aun mas/

(Yui) estamos recaudando fondos…

(Ricchan) ¡que bien!... ¿y de que se trata?

(Yui) vamos Ricchan… tenes que ponerte el traje de Julieta /la tomo del brazo y corrió… jalando a la castaña/

(Mío) esto no me huele bien… /camino mas rápido/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los besos de Julieta**

Yui traía del brazo a Ritsu… quien venia corriendo con la chica… llegaron al salón… unas chicas les brillaban los ojos… otras estaban admiradas por el alboroto que había causado ese video… Yui le dijo a Ritsu que se pusiera el traje de Julieta… para medírselo… sin problema lo hizo… las demás compañeras terminaron de alistarla por completo… estaba lista… aunque siempre se le notaba aquel toque hiperactivo…

(Sawako) gracias Yui… pasaste ingles… /dijo emocionada la extrovertida sensei/

(Yui) ¡si!... /abrazo a Ritsu/ gracias Ricchan

(Ritsu) b-bueno… "algo pasa"

(Mío)/se acerco a Ritsu… ambas quedaron frente a frente… y en voz suave/ me parece que algo extraño sucede… y no estamos enteradas

(Ritsu) Mío… ya Yui nos explico que estamos recaudando fondos

(Mío) pero… ¿para que? /dudo/

(Ritsu) supongo que para los gastos de la obra… hay que hacer un escenario… y todo eso…

Las estudiantes fuera del salón estaban embobadas por esas dos… hablando tan cerca

(Mío) teníamos ahorrado

(Ritsu) nos seas paranoica /sonrió ampliamente/

(Mío)/bueno si ella lo decía con esa sonrisa… le creía aunque no fuera cierto/ b-bien

(Sawako) Ricchan… ¿estas lista?

(Ritsu) el vestuario me queda perfecto… /decía agarrando el vestido y dando una vuelta… para mostrarle a la maestra/

(Mío) "esta hecho para vos… esta mas que perfecto"/pensaba mientras admiraba a la castaña/

(Sawako) bien… bueno empecemos…

(Mío) ¿vamos ensayar?... ¿pero es tarde?... dentro de una hora nos vamos

(Sawako) Mío… no te preocupes… solo necesitamos a Ricchan… puedes irte temprano a tu casa hoy…

(Mío) "solo a Ritsu… esto no me huele bien" b-bien

(Sawako) bueno la primera… pasa… aquí esta Julietsu… tenes solo 1 minuto

(Ritsu) ¿Julietsu? /aun no entendía la situación/

(Estudiante) estoy nerviosa… este es mi primer beso… quiero que sea suyo… /era mas alta que Ritsu… cabello castaño y largo… tomo el rostro de Ritsu… y la beso… se sentía en las nubes… besar a Julietsu… era mágico/

(Ritsu)/la separo/

(Mío) /estaba en blanco… ¿Qué se supone que es lo que acaba de ver?/

(Ritsu) se puede saber ¿Por qué me besaste?

(estudiante) bueno… era mi turno /fue empujada/

(estudiante2) ahora es el mío… tomo de la cintura a Ritsu la contramino con su cuerpo… y le dio un beso… "suaves… vaya que son sabrosos"

(Ritsu) /la separo/ ¿Qué carajos sucede?... ¿P-Por qué están besándome?... 0/0

(Mío) e-exacto… ¡¿Por qué la están besando?

(Sawako) ¡chicas!... /unas chicas se pusieron a la par de Mío en caso que reaccionaria de una forma mas protectora…/ nada importante… estamos recaudando fondos… estamos vendiendo tus besos… bueno los de mentira

(Ritsu) ¿los de mentira?... n-no quiero que vendan mis besos

(Sawako) pasarías ingles…

(Ritsu) esto es incomodo… "¿Qué estoy diciendo?... yo normalmente me hubiese vendido completa… es ingles… ahhhh… ya veo… es que ya tengo dueña…" /sonrió resignada/

(estudiante3) es mi turno… /una joven de cabellos rubios… gentil… agradable… capaz de convencer a cualquiera/ espero no te molestes… pero te vi desde el día en que llegaste… y como no me miraste… egoístamente decidí comprarme un beso / tomo el rostro de Ritsu… impulso a la joven a retroceder… sin soltar el beso… termino contraminada con un escritorio… y como la rubia seguía presionando… termino por sentarla en el mismo… profundizo el beso… aun no la rechazaba… se aventuro a meter la lengua…/

(Ritsu) " ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... ¿Por qué correspondía?... ahhhh que lengua…necesito que este minuto termine… porque mi cuerpo no responde" /la joven la soltó… sintió sus ojos azules mirarla… como si hubiese sido descubierta infraganti/

(estudiante3) gracias… me hace feliz pero a la vez deseosa de mas… que no me hayas rechazado… parece que ya me viste… /sonrió amablemente/ podes llamarme Mugi… gracias… por el beso

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Merito **

(Mío) esto es el colmo… /se movió tan rápido… que sus guardianes no la vieron… tomo a Ritsu de la mano y la saco del salón… no decía nada… estaba ardiendo de rabia… ¿Cómo se les ocurría hacerle eso?... ¿Por qué tuvo que aceptar el beso de aquella rubia?/ "ni que fuera tan linda… b-bueno u-un poco… pero no tanto…" /pensaba/

(Ritsu) ¿Mío a-adonde vamos? "metí la pata… esta molesta"

(Mío) a mi casa… no te preocupes que no hay nadie… /dijo en un tono muy molesto y decidido/

(Ritsu) ¿estás segura?

(Mío) jamás estuve tan segura como ahora… es literal /caminaban por al calle… mientras toda la gente las miraban/

(Ritsu) b-bien… pero yo todavía… /interrumpida/

(Mío) me importa nada… que lleves aun ese vestido… vamos a mi casa ahora… /la llevaba aun de la mano… hasta que paro bruscamente/ llegamos… /abrió al puerta y entraron… estaba colorada… pero decidida… entraron a su cuarto y cerro con seguro/

(Ritsu)/realmente no sabia que pensar/ Mi… /sintió que Mío la jalo… y la beso… en realidad ¿para que pensar?... sintió que Mío avanzaba… choco con la cama… y cayo sentada…/

(Mío) /quito la blusa del uniforme… tenia que asegurarla… era su chica… e iba hacer algo para tener ese merito… le beso de nuevo… luego se agacho y quito los zapatillas que venían con el traje… beso uno de los pies de la castaña… y luego el otro… lamio un poco hacia arriba…/

(Ritsu)/sabia que ella estaba imponiéndose… estaba marcando territorio… era agradable esa situación… y la manera en que la pelinegra la llevaba acabo…/

(Mío)/se levanto… hizo lo mismo con Ritsu… la beso nuevamente… se paso atrás de ella… bajo el cierre del vestido… luego con sus manos… metiéndolos en la parte de los hombros del vestido… saco el mismo empujándolo hacia los lados… y luego el solo desapareció del cuerpo de la castaña… dejándola solo en ropa interior… su boca beso la parte de atrás del cuello… beso a beso bajo hasta encontrarse con el broche del sostén… con sus manos lo quito… luego.. con su lengua recorrió de abajo hacia arriba… desde la parte baja de la espalda… por las caderas… paso su lengua… sin detenerse… y saborear… el sudor de la castaña/

(Ritsu) /una corriente recorrió su cuerpo entero… al sentir la lengua de la pelinegra… la cual metió la misma en el lado izquierdo de su cuello… sintió la lengua lamerle… y luego sintió como la pelinegra absorbía su piel… para después sentir un mordisco… no fuerte… pero tampoco suave… la castaña percibió que la lengua de la oji gris… empezó a moverse… haciendo un camino nuevo… subiendo… por inercia movió su rostro para encontrarse con la boca de la pelinegra… que le beso de manera apasionada… la sintió caminar para quedar de frente… sintió las manos de la joven agarrarla… una por la cintura y otra de las nalgas… apretándola contra ella/

(Mío)/la piel caliente de la castaña contra la suya… era excitante… la castaña enredo sus brazos en su cintura… luego sus inquietas manos tomaron el broche del sostén… pero la pelinegra la detuvo…/ por esta tarde… yo hago todo… /le dijo al oído… el cual lamio… y mordió… bajo a los senos de la joven… tomo el derecho… con su boca… todo lo que pudo… y con su mano derecha tomo el seno izquierdo… escucho… la voz de ella… su primer gemido apareció… un logro para la pelinegra… por fin había podido dominarla…/

(Ritsu) uhm… "no aguanto… ni un poco mas" /esa boca estaba quemándola… ya no podía resistirse… que el orgullo se vaya al carajo… la castaña había decidido dejar que la oji gris… hiciera con ella lo que se le pegara la santa gana… esa combinación de ardor y excitación estaba matándola… la pelinegra… bajo un poco mas… beso su abdomen… y tambien lo mordió… la pelinegra se levanto… le guio a la cama… podía ver a Mío imponente… solo sintió que su boca agarro esta vez el seno izquierdo… sentía los dientes de ella… jugar con su pezón… ardía un poco… pero esa sensación de la mezcla del placer y dolor estaba solo aumentando la excitación y el placer…/

(Mío)/quería morderla… fuerte… pero sabia que le dolería demasiado… así que decidió morder tolerablemente… miraba orgullosa el rostro de ella… estaba cayendo… poco a poco… subió sin perder un poco de su piel… el sabor salado de su sudor era perfecto… quería combinarla con su lengua… llego al cuello… subió a su boca… la beso… de una manera mas violenta… se separo… lo logro sus labios estaban rojos… e hinchados… se quito su sostén… dejando al aire libre sus senos… luego quito su falda… quedo en pantis… al igual que la castaña…/

(Ritsu)/al ver los senos desnudos de Mío… había quedado impresionada de lo bella que era…/ "es perfecta… es demasiado bella…"

(Mío) /puso su pierna entre las de Ritsu… se acerco a besarla… puso su cuerpo contra el de la castaña…/ahhhh… /un gemido salió de su propia boca… al sentir el cuerpo caliente… ardiendo de la oji miel… empezó a frotarse contra ese cuerpo… estaban excitadas… escuchar en su oído… los gemidos de ella… era una melodía perfecta…/

(Ritsu) "¡carajos!... esto no puede ser mejor… estoy ahogándome con mis propios gemidos…" /sentía el cuerpo tibio de la pelinegra… frotar el de ella… esos movimientos estaban enloqueciéndola… la pierna de la castaña se frotaba con su intimidad… eso era buenísimo… rodeo el cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos… y la aprisionó mas contra ella… para poder sentirla aun mas… escucho un solo gemido… y ahora escuchaba el corazón latir a mil por horas… no de nervios… si no excitado… respiración agitada en su oreja… tenia todo en su contra para terminar de hundirse… su pierna… su cuerpo y su respiración… dominándola… y ahora sentía los dientes de ella en su cuello… haciendo otra nueva marca… sintió cuándo acabo de hacerla… sus besos… su lengua… empezaba a recorrer nuevamente hacia abajo… sintió su boca besar su ombligo… luego sintió un poco sus dientes… al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que empezó a bajar con sus dientes las pantis… sus ojos estaban perdidos… lujuriosos deseosos… así que solo deseaba dejarla hacer… y mas nada/

(Mío)/ podía estar orgullosa de si misma… había hecho una trabajo excelente… la había vestido con su saliva… ese vestido le quedaba mejor… su saliva… y el sudor provocado por sus actos… quito con sus dientes la panti de la joven… levanto las piernas de la misma… esas piernas que le encantaba y deseaba desde la primera vez que la conoció… la miro… para recordarle… que por esa tarde quien llevaba el control era ella… tomo una de las mismas... para ser especifica la pierna derecha… con su lengua… desde la pantorrilla… hasta la mitad de la pierna… bajo esa pierna… e hizo lo mismo con la otra/

(Ritsu)/la miraba… estaba enloquecida…/ ahhhh… /ella estaba metiendo su dedo… la castaña… se agarro de lo mas cercano… solo encontró las sabanas… termino haciéndola puño… logro sentir el segundo dedo… dentro de ella… y los movimientos de ella dentro de su cuerpo… no podía limitarse a sentir y ya… tenia que hacerle saber… que lo había logrado… ese placer estaba acabando con ella…/ ahhhh… /su lengua… ¿era su lengua?... si la que estaba invadiéndola ahora… y se adueñaba de su ser… estaba perdida… no entendía mas de razones… solo de placer infinito… ella estaba matándola de placer…/

(Mío)/podía verla… sus ojos ahora estaban en blanco… su boca no tenían palabras… solo gemía… sus manos se agarraba con fuerza de la sabana mas cercana… estaba frágil… y la pelinegra lo disfrutaba… verla así… resignada a pertenecerle… la castaña estaba llegando a su limite… podía notarlo… hasta que pudo sentirlo…. Se levanto… aun tenia el sabor de Ritsu en su boca… beso desde el vientre de la misma… hasta marcar aquel camino que ha recorrido y conoce de memoria… hasta llegar a la boca de la joven… y besarla… carajos que era bueno besarla… mordió el cuello de nuevo… y luego volvió a besarla… mordió su labio inferior… hasta sangrarlo… ella no sentía mas… estaba cansada… y si sintió… pues no le dio importancia… Mío cayo a su lado… sintió cuando la oji miel se acostó sobre ella… no pesaba mucho… era mas delgada y mas baja… por lo tanto mas ligera/

(Ritsu)/aquella chica que se avergonzaba… por el hecho de ser el centro de atención… ahora acaba de volverse el centro de su vida… aquella joven la devoro completa… la marcó por completo… literalmente… era una loca apasionada y lujuriosa… había nacido para el sexo… la domino en un segundo… se sentía magnifico… su cuerpo tibio… sus senos… su desnudo era reconfortante… podía pasar así la vida entera… con ella… podía sentir que el sudor de ambas se mezclaban… sintió los brazos de ella rodearla… acabando sus manos en sus caderas/

(Mío)/podía ver que su cabello estaba mojado… de sudor… parecía que se hubiese bañado… su cuerpo aun ardía… sintió como su boca beso su seno… de manera suave… podía notarse el cansancio… podía observar desde ese punto… las marcas que dejo en su espalda… no había vergüenza… ella le pertenecía y viceversa… la joven se arrastro sobre su cuerpo… para besarle…/

(Ritsu) ya lo entendí… nadie mas puede besar a Julieta que Romeo… /le beso nuevamente… sin profundizar… su labio inferior le dolía /

(Mío) tonta… /se dio vuelta… dejando a Ritsu bajo ella…/ solo yo puedo tocarte y besarte… y no quiero saber que aquella rubia te besa de nuevo… ¿se entiende?... si no volveré a romper tu labio… para que no puedas besar… las veces que sea necesario… /lamio el labio inferior de la joven… justo en al parte lastimada… escucho la queja de la castaña… al sentir el ardor en su labio…/ ahora no vas a poder besar a nadie mas… y vas atener que aguantarte cuando yo lo haga… voy por un poco de comida… tengo hambre… /le beso nuevamente…/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rivales**

Era tarde… la castaña corrió junto a su hermano… para llegar a la escuela… estaba empezando a llover… logro entrar… pero estaba empapada…

(Ritsu)/se dio cuenta que la maestra aun no había llegado… sintió que fue empujada… al voltearse para ver… la vio a la rubia del beso/ ¿Mugi?

(Mugi) Hola… disculpa no te vi… estas empapada… ¿tenes otro uniforme?... si no vas a resfriarte… /sonrió amablemente/

(Ritsu) no… me lleve el uniforme extra la semana pasada… /un hilo de frio recorrió su cuerpo… llevo sus manos a los lados/

(Mugi) estas temblando… espera acá dejo estos papeles a la representante de tu aula… y vamos a la enfermería… tengo un uniforme ahí… y te hago un te caliente… hace demasiado frio… no seria bueno que te resfríes… /sonrió y acaricio la mejía de la joven con su mano derecha/

(Ritsu) esta tibia… esta muy tibia… tus manos son cálidas /dijo sonriendo/

(Mugi) "no como tu sonrisa… Ricchan" gracias… ¿vamos?... así te cambias /en verdad le preocupaba que se enfermara… /

(Ritsu) /leve sonrojo/ gracias sos muy amable… vamos

(Mío)¿adonde van? /marcando lo suyo/

(Ritsu) buenos días… Mugi va prestarme un uniforme para cambiarme me moje toda… ya regreso

(Mío) las acompaño… /no va dejar a su chica… con su rival ¿cierto?... mucho menos si sabe que a la castaña no le desagrada en nada esa rubia…/ ¿puedo?

(Mugi) claro que puede es bienvenida… tomaremos un te… para hablar un poco… /es cierto que Ritsu salía con ella… pero eso no quería decir que no podía dar su lucha… ¿cierto?/

(Ritsu) vamos… Mugi nos va dar un te… y pastelillos… ¿Qué mas se puede pedir?... /estaba emocionada… si esto seguía así… aprovecharía a mojarse todos los días… por aquellos pastelillos/

Las tres chicas iban juntas… la castaña no paraba de hablar y de hacer chistes… Mío y Mugi estaban encantadas… ¿de donde sacaba tanta energía esa chica?... saludaba a todos… reía con todos… y seguía aun con ellas… las tres llegaron a la enfermería… Mugi saco de un cajón un uniforme deportivo… y se lo dio a la castaña… le dio una toalla… para que se secara el pelo… Mugi estaba haciendo el te… le pidió a Mío que le ayudara a servir los pastelillos… ambas estaban por el lado del escritorio del doctor… estaban observando a la castaña que se desvestía sin vergüenza alguna… las dos observaban calladas sin hacer ningún movimiento… la castaña llevaba un sostén color blanco… y una pantis del mismo color… sus senos eran pequeños… pero estaban muy bien formados… ambas estaban dirigiendo su mirad a las piernas de la castaña… se le veían lo bien cuidadas que estaban…

(Mío) /recorría con su mirada… de abajo hacia arriba… el cuerpo de la joven… empezaba a excitarse con verla… tenia deseos de ponerla contra la pared y besarla/

(Mugi)/observaba cada parte de la castaña… devoraba con la mirada a la oji miel… tenia ganas de besarla… de tocarla… quería que se pusiera el uniforme… para poder arrebatárselo… quería lamer su cuello…/

(Ritsu)/de espalda/ hey… chicas… ¿irían a una excursión con el equipo de vólibol?...

(Mío y Mugi)/salieron de su mundo soñador… y ambas se miraron… poniéndose ambas coloradas… al sentirse infraganti… la una de la otra/

(Mugi) ¿Cuál excursión?...

(Ritsu)/se acerco a ellas… aun no se ponía la camiseta del uniforme/ bueno aun no se ha decidido… pero con el equipo de vólibol decidimos hacer una excursión y venderemos asientos… para recaudar fondos… quedarían si decide hacer el doble de asientos unos 14 asientos…

(Mío) solo si vas vos…

(Ritsu) claro… si no… no las invitara…

(Mío) "las… ¿Por qué tiene que invitarla?"

(Mugi) gracias Ricchan… me encantaría ir… nunca fui a una…

(Ritsu) tendríamos una partido amistoso… con la escuela local de ese lugar… me verían jugar… no es porque sea yo… en verdad si… es porque soy yo… soy buenísima jugando volibol /se alagaba a si misma/

(Mío) "¬_¬… me asombra lo humilde que podes ser" /¿Qué mas daba?… esa seguridad era algo que admiraba/

(Mugi) "que segura… bueno logro imaginar porque… seguro es la mejor del equipo… y la mas linda…" /decía mientras la castaña le miraba a los ojos explicándole lo de la excursión… estaba hundida en sus ojos… era como nadar en una piscina de miel…/ el te ya esta…

(Yui) /llego corriendo a la enfermería/ ¡Ricchan!... aceptaron la excursión… solo están llamándote… como la líder del equipo de volibol te necesitan para que expliques bien la situación

(Ritsu) ¿podría ir mañana?... "quiero comer esos pastelitos"

(Ricchan) no Ricchan… ahora… vamos /le tomo del brazo y se la llevo/

(Mugi) Ricchan es muy popular… /decía amablemente/

(Mío) ¿desde cuando son tan cercanas ustedes dos? /dijo muy seria/

(Mugi) desde que fui la única a la que no le rechazo su beso… Mío san… voy a decírselo de frente… no me gustan los rodeos… me gusta Ricchan… y decidí que iba a luchar por ella… se que llevo desventaja ahora… pero me gusta en verdad… así que se lo digo de frente… porque la respeto… pero voy por Ricchan… quiero que este conmigo… /mirándole a los ojos/

(Mío) /los ojos azules de la rubia eran penetrantes… esa era un declaración de guerra…/ como si te dejara… Ritsu es mi novia… y no voy a dejar que nadie… nadie la toque… pero bien… agradezco tu sinceridad… y tu juego limpio… pero no vas a quedarte con ella… porque es mía… y no la comparto… /se levanto de donde estaba sentada y salió de la enfermería…/

(Mugi)/eso iba ser un reto… pero nadie dijo que fuera imposible… se dio cuenta que Ritsu dejo su uniforme colgado… lo tomo y trato de ponerlo en un lugar mas fácil de secar… luego salió de la enfermería… y fue a su salón/

.

.

.

¿Y?... ¿Qué les pareció?... bueno díganme no me hagan esperar mucho… ideas… mas ideas… Jajaja que molesto… gracias por leerme… cuídense… ojala lo hayan disfrutado como yo


	5. Incontrolable

¡Perdón!... se que no postee ayer nada… pero me enferme y tuve un accidente… nada grave… pero acá estoy y vuelvo a mi horario original… gracias por esperarme se les quiere son lo +++

A leer

.

.

.

**Entre el sonido de la lluvia**

La lluvia seguía… esa temporada era fastidiosa… siempre costaba llegar a la escuela… y además la gente se enfermaba rápido… eso era exactamente lo que le paso a Mío… un resfriado… de esos que son inolvidables… estaba metida en la cama

(Sra. Akiyama) cariño… es mejor que te quedes hoy… estás muy mal… /dijo la Sra. Tocando la frente de su hija/

(Mío) p-pero mami… quiero ir a la escuela… quiero no… tengo que ir… /rogaba a su madre/

(Sra. Akiyama) no… hoy te quedas en casa… no quiero verte enferma… es mejor que reposes… y no quiero quejas… /era su ultima palabra… y nadie podía desafiarla… salió de la habitación de Mío…/

(Mío) ahhhh… ¿Por qué tenia que enfermarme?... justo en medio de esta guerra… que mala suerte… voy a llamarle… /tomo su teléfono… busco en su agenda a Ritsu… el cual lo tenia escrito como Amor…/ llamar… amor… /el teléfono empezó a llamar/

(Ritsu) buenos días… estoy sorprendida… he venido tarde y aun no estas aquí… ¿estas con alguien mas? /preguntó /

(Mío) estoy con un resfrió… esto es insoportable… no llegare… /dijo y luego soltó un destornudo/

(Ritsu) bien… solo descansa y recupérate… llego después de clases /se limito a decir/ ya viene Sawa chan… besos… cuídate… ¿Mío?

(Mío) ¬/¬… decime que me amas…

(Ritsu) no voy a decirlo… cuando el salón entero esta observándome… /avergonzada… al sentirse observada/

(Mío) ç_ç… pero quiero que me lo digas… o ¿es que no me amas…?

(Ritsu) ahh… Akiyama estas insoportable… t-te amo… nos vemos en la tarde… /se sentía avergonzada… eso era demasiado cursi/

(Yui) ¡Ricchan!... esa era Mío… ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) no molestes Yui /empujo a la joven… por mas que supiera que Mío estaba solo con un resfriado… estaba preocupada… sabia como era… seguro estaba desesperada… porque había que ensayar… y ella no estaba… para defenderla… una pequeña risa salió de su boca/ "tonta…"

(Sawako) ¿sucede algo Ritsu? /pregunto confusa al verla reír/

(Ritsu) nada… disculpe

(Sawako) bien… pone atención /ordeno/

Las clases de la mañana pasaron… Ritsu saco de su mochila el uniforme que Mugi le había prestado… para llevárselo… paso por el salón de la rubia… mas no la encontró… fue a la enfermería… pero el resultado… el mismo… se encontró con el doctor de la escuela…

(Doctor) buscabas a Mugi chan… ¿cierto? /preguntó amablemente/

(Ritsu) si… ¿sabe donde está? /le pidió ayuda para encontrarla/

(Doctor) a esta hora… esta en el tercer nivel… en el aula del club de música… /señalo hacia el techo… refiriéndose que estaba en la tercer nivel/

(Ritsu) gracias… /salió de ahí… se dirigió a ese salón… entro pero no vio a nadie…/ ¡¿Mugi?... ¿estas acá? /pregunto al vacio salón…/

(Mugi) ¿Ricchan?... /dijo de la pequeña bodega del salón…/ ah… Ricchan… ¿Qué haces acá?... ¿Cómo?

(Ritsu) el doctor me lo dijo… /sonrió/ vine a devolverte tu uniforme… gracias en verdad…

(Mugi) ya salgo Ricchan… es que ensucie mi blusa… permíteme que la limpie

(Ritsu) usa este uni… /se dirigía a la bodega del salón… y se quedo sin habla a verla sin blusa/ "perfectos… ¡Ritsu!"… perdón… /no podía dejar de ver los senos de la rubia… eran en verdad increíbles…/

(Mugi) no te preocupes Ricchan… /se sentía bien… ser el centro de atención… de la persona que te gusta… nunca había presumido de su figura… pero esta vez lo agradecía… la castaña… aunque disimulaba… muy mal… eso si… la observaba a ella… era muy satisfactorio…/ estaba cambiándome… ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?... siempre traigo mucha comida…

(Ritsu) claro porque no… "deberías ponerte la blusa… en verdad deberías hacerlos… están tan redonditos… lindos… ¡Ritsu!..."

(Mugi) /se puso la blusa del uniforme deportivo que Ritsu recién traía… llevo su mano a su cabello… para ponerlo tras su oreja y se dio cuenta que le faltaba un zarcillo…/ no lo tengo

(Ritsu) ¿el que?... /pregunto confundida/

(Mugi) mi zarcillo… lo perdí…

(Ritsu) tranquila lo buscamos… ¿te parece?

(Mugi) ¿de verdad?... por favor… /se sentía aliviada… al saber que podía contar con la castaña…/

(Ritsu) busca acá dentro… yo busco acá fuera… /empezó a buscar pero sin éxito… buscaba en todos lados…/

(Mugi)/busco como Ritsu indico… pero nada… salió de aquel cuarto… empezó a buscar el zarcillo… junto con Ritsu… vio algo brillante… se acerco era su zarcillo… estaba en el suelo… bajo a recogerlo…/

(Ritsu) ¿lo encontraste?... /pregunto la castaña… justo a su lado… pero aun de pie/

(Mugi)/volteo a la castaña para responder… pero no pudo… desde donde estaba podía observar perfectamente las piernas de Ritsu… y algo mas… se volteo sin levantarse…/ ¿Ricchan?... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

(Ritsu) ¡claro que si! /dijo sonriendo/

(Mugi) si hubiera algo que te gustara mucho… no mucho no… demasiado… y estuviera cerca… y sabes que no es tuyo… pero el dueño no esta viendo… y queres tenerlo… aunque sea un momento… ¿lo tomarías?

(Ritsu) sin dudarlo… soy muy abusiva… supongo /sonrió/

(Mugi) eso supuse… porque yo tambien… /beso una de las rodillas de Ritsu… y luego levanto la mirada para verle…/ en verdad… solo quería que almorzáramos… pero me es imposible en este momento… mirarte sin desearte… /beso la otra rodilla…/

(Ritsu) "mierda" /esa chica… era dulce… atractiva… y hasta resulto ser atrevida… sentir sus labios suaves… subir por sus piernas… era buenísimo… sintió que la rubia metió sus manos dentro de la blusa… solo para agarrarse de la caderas de la castaña… luego su boca besaba… su vientre… sintió la lengua de ella… lamerle… era imposible no sentir nada…/

(Mugi) /se levanto… para mirarle a los ojos… luego beso su cuello… nuevamente volvió a mirarle a los ojos… luego su mirada bajo… un poco nada mas… y observo los labios de la castaña…/ esto va dolerte… pero es que no me aguanto mas… /la beso… suave… pero posesiva…/

(Ritsu)/era fácil corresponder… algo que esa chica sabia hacer… era besar… Ritsu sintió cuando su labio… que recién estaba sanando volvió a romperse…/

(Mugi)/saboreo… la sangre que salió de su labio… le escucho quejarse… pero no pudo detenerse… aun había aire… así que siguió besando… hasta que falto el oxigeno…/ Ricchan… en verdad me gustas mucho… /le beso de nuevo… sintió los brazos de ella rodearle… vaya que era bueno ser correspondida… la mesa del salón estaba cerca… tomo a Ritsu de las piernas… de la parte alta… y la llevo a sentarse a la mesa… estaba desbordada… sintió que la diadema de la castaña cayo en su cabeza… abrió los ojos para quitarla… quedo sorprendida de lo linda… y de lo femenina que se veía…/ ¿Cómo se supone que me detenga? /le acerco mas… a su cuerpo… beso el cuello de la joven…/

(Ritsu) /podía sentir el olor de la rubia… su cuerpo pegarse al de ella… sus senos contraminar los de ella… era fascinante… la Rubia abrió la blusa de Ritsu… beso entre los senos…/ e-espera… no puedo… yo estoy… con Mío…

(Mugi)/era molesto escucharla decir eso… pero estaba bien… por hoy ya había tenido… mas de lo que hubiese podido imaginar…/ esta bien Ricchan… jamás te pediría hacer algo que no queres… en verdad… esto fue muy lindo… y lo disfrute… sobre todo por el hecho de que… de que correspondiste a mis besos… en realidad fue grandioso…

(Ritsu) no debí… yo… debo irme…

(Mugi) Ricchan… no sintas culpa… soy yo la que decidió lucharte… no dejes que esto interfiera con nuestra amistad… fui yo… la que no pudo aguantarse… al tenerte así… tan cerca… me deje tentar… por este deseo que tengo… /dijo mirando a la castaña a los ojos…/

(Ritsu) debo irme… /Ritsu salió del salón… fue al suyo tomo su maletín… y salió de la escuela…/ ¿en que estaba pensando?... soy de lo peor… yo… yo acabo de hacerlo… aquello por lo que juzgue a Nodoka… yo acabo de besar a otra chica… que no es Mío… soy una estúpida… no tengo cara para verla… pero si no voy ella… ella va sospechar algo… ahora me aguanto… no quiero que Mío sienta eso que duele tanto… ahhhh hay que ver que soy estúpida… mejor voy a mi casa… no tengo cara para verle

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tus deseos son órdenes**

Después de caminar un buen rato por la plaza se fue a su casa… a la hora en que se finaliza la escuela… recibió una llamada

(Ritsu) Hola Mío… me siento un poco cansada es todo… perdón por no irte a ver

(Mío) ¿cansada?... ¿Qué hiciste para cansarte tanto?

(Ritsu) entrene de mas… y ensayamos mucho

(Mío) ¿te toco besar a alguien hoy?

(Ritsu) no Mío… estuve ensayando otras escenas… hey… Mío… ¿vas a venir mañana?

(Mío) ¿mañana?... ah la excursión… claro que si… ya pedí permiso…

(Ritsu) serán dos días… estuvo bien para ellos…

(Mío) si…

(Ritsu) bueno nos vemos mañana deja alisto las cosas… /colgó/

(Mío) me colgó… /se quedo sorprendida…/ que bueno que ya arregle las cosas

Era muy temprano las cinco de la mañana Ritsu se despertó… pero los ojos aun los tenia cerrado… logro vencer el sueño y decidió levantarse… se puso su uniforme deportivo… y salió de la casa… al llegar a la escuela al punto de encuentro… las vio a las dos…

(Ritsu) "este día va ser realmente largo…" Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? /agito la mano/

(Mío) buenos días… muy bien… /se acerco a Ritsu y le beso en la mejía…/

(Mugi) ¡Ricchan!... ¡Buenos días!... estoy realmente emocionada… es mi primera excursión…

(Ritsu) lo sé… vas a ver que te la vas a pasar súper bien… déjalo a mi cuenta… /sonrió ampliamente/

(Mugi) solo con estar con vos… yo soy feliz Ricchan…

(Mío) "esto es demasiado descaro"

(Ritsu) vamos… sentémonos al fondo

(Mío) yo en medio…

(Mugi) pero yo tambien quiero sentarme al lado de Ricchan…

(Ritsu) no discutan… la idea es pasarla bien… traje chucherías para el viaje… para las tres… así que me siento en medio para que las dos puedan agarrar bien… ¿Te parece Mío? /le sonrió/

(Mío)/se dejo cautivar por esa sonrisa…/ claro… me parece bien… "¿Por qué siempre dejo que convenza?"

(Ritsu) bueno chicas agarren…

(Mugi) Ricchan traje desayuno para vos

(Mío) tambien traje desayuno para Ritsu… se va comer el que yo traje… digo es obvio soy su novia

(Mugi) "presumida"… pero puede que prefiera el que yo traje

(Ritsu) "esto empieza a marearme… esto te pasa por estúpida Ritsu"… me como los dos… no desayune… y tengo un apetito

(Mío) ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no podes solo comerte el mío?

(Ritsu) Mío… no te enojes… en verdad tengo mucha hambre…

Todo el viaje fue así… Mío y Mugi discutían… por tener la atención de Ritsu… llegaron a su destino… La primera en bajar fue Ritsu… tomo un poco de aire… Mugi y Mío discutían por llevar el equipaje de Ritsu…

(Ritsu) déjenlo… lo llevo yo… vamos al hotel… hay que saber que habitación nos toca…

(Mío) /se acerco a Ritsu/ espero que nos toque juntas /dijo suave… un poco avergonzada/

(Ritsu) no lo se… de eso se encargo mi mano derecha…

(Mío) ¿mano derecha?... no puedo creer que seas tan presumida…

(Ritsu) bueno ser la presidenta del equipo de volibol… es difícil… vamos para ver como nos toco…

(estudiante) Ricchan… te quedas conmigo… como presidenta y vice presidenta… mantendremos el orden… eh… Kotobuki Tsumugi con Akiyama Mío… etc.… y etc.…

(Mugi y Mío) ¿con ella? /eso tenia que ser un castigo… ambas chicas subieron a la habitación que les correspondió/

(Mugi) Mío… se ha dado cuenta que Ricchan es muy popular dentro de su equipo… ¿no te parece?... digo… creo tenemos que cuidarla…

(Mío) de que otra como vos aparezca…

(Mugi) ¿le gustaría mas competencia?... yo tengo suficiente con usted… esa chica… la de cabello corto… ella esta interesada en Ricchan lo se…

(Mío) ¿Por qué lo decís?

(Mugi) porque la mira igual que usted y yo la vemos… /fue interrumpida por un llamado en la puerta /

(Ritsu) están listas… en media hora empieza el primer partido… ¿van a ir?... ¿están cansadas?

(Mío) no… claro que no… ahora salimos

(Mugi) espera un momento Ricchan…

(Ritsu) entonces entro… /entro a la habitación…/

(Mío) ese es un bikini… no vas a jugar con el uniforme

(Ritsu) estamos en la playa…

(Mío) ese e-es muy chiquito…

(Mugi) se te ve muy bien Ricchan

(Ritsu) ¿cierto que si?... vamos… /modelo un poco/

(Mío)/su mirada recorría el cuerpo de Ritsu… de abajo hacia arriba…/ aun falta 30 minutos ¿correcto?

(Ritsu) si… ¿Por qué?

(Mío) bueno vamos… /se adelanto tomo de la mano a Ritsu y salieron de la habitación…/

(Mugi) ella se llevo a Ricchan… bueno ya tendremos nuestro momento a solas

(Mío) me canse de tener que compartirte todo el tiempo con esa rubia… aunque sea estos 30 minutos vas a estar conmigo… entro un elevador y lo tranco… /puso a Ritsu contra la pared fondo del elevador…. La beso… muy fuerte/ se que la besaste… estas distante… y es por eso… pero deja… eso ya atrás… te quiero… /le beso de nuevo… su mano recorrió hacia abajo acariciando cada parte recorrida… hasta llegar a la pierna izquierda de Ritsu… la levanto y presiono mas su cuerpo contra el de la castaña… su boca besaba el cuello de la castaña…/ no me gusta que te mire así… que te devore con la mirada… quiero ser la única que hace eso… la única… /soltó la pierna de la castaña… al sentir que ella ya estaba haciendo presión con la misma alrededor de su cadera… bajo un poco saco los senos de la joven de aquel bikini… y tomo con su boca el derecho… sintió las manos de la castaña… abrazarla… y escucho sus primero gemidos…/

(Ritsu)/era eso lo que le gustaba de Mío… cuando se decidía… no había nadie que la detuviera… le gustaba esa manera de reclamar lo suyo… de dominarla… esa manera tan posesiva de ser en cuanto a ella…/ M-Mío… uhm… e-estamos en un e-elevador… lo recordas…

(Mío) no me importa… te tengo ganas ahora… y me las voy a sacar… /no podía dejar de verla con deseo… ese sabor de su piel… esa manera de caer ante ella… esa manera en que se avergonzaba por ser objeto de deseo y lujuria... esa manera en que deja al chico fuera… y sale la mujer… eso era lo que le enloquecía… besar su boca era estupendo… ver sus labios hinchados… ver sus ojos deseosos de mas… cambio de seno… lamia aquel pezón como si fuese la mas exquisita merienda… era sabroso tener sus senos en ella… su boca empezó a bajar un poco mas… beso aquel vientre plano y atlético… vaya que le encantaba… su lengua subió nuevamente… recorriendo esa línea apenas notable en su abdomen… subió por ese camino… paso entre los senos… subió mas… beso la boca de Ritsu… al mismo tiempo que metió su mano en la parte baja del bikini… llegando a la intimidad de la castaña/

(Ritsu)/estaba totalmente excitada… la situación en la que estaban… como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo… encerradas en un elevador… los dedos de ella… haciendo con la castaña lo que se le placiera… sabia cual eran los puntos que hacia que Ritsu… se derritiera… estaba hundida en sus manos… los movimientos de la pelinegra cada vez eran mas profundos… su boca mordía el cuello de la castaña… sus dedos manipulaban su ser… a como se le diera la gana… la castaña lo sabia… nadie como Mío podía hacerla perder la razón… podía hacerla sentir volar… en realidad disfrutaba esa situación…/ Mío… uhm… /la boca de la pelinegra volvió acallar la de la castaña… para ahogar los gemidos provocados… por sus acciones… no aguantaba ni un poco mas… el limite… estaba llegando…/

(Mío)/podía ver que la castaña estaba llegando a su limite… podía notarlo… la expresión de su rostro… sus ojos… y sus gemidos aumentaron dentro de su boca… sintió cuando la joven llego al limite del placer… pudo sentir sus manos mojadas… soltó a la joven… podía notársele cansada/ veni voy arreglarte ese bikini… esta muy ajustado para mi gusto… pensabas coquetearle a alguien mas…

(Ritsu) no… estaba molesta… no soporto que compitas… no soy una cosa… te quiero en verdad te quiero… estoy enamorada… es cierto… ella me beso y correspondí… no es difícil hacerlo… pero no siento esta debilidad que siento con vos…

(Mío) ¬/¬… ¿en verdad?... es que me muero de celos…

(Ritsu) no tenia cara para mirarte… me sentía culpable… se lo que duele eso… y termine haciéndolo… me moleste conmigo… por ser tan… /sintió la boca de Mío besarle/

(Mío) sos como sos… y te amo por eso… y se que es egoísta de mi parte quererte solo para mi… yo muero de celos de pensarte feliz con alguien mas que no sea yo… perdón por ser tan posesiva…

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… me gusta… me gusta que seas posesiva… me gusta que me tomes así… me gusta que perdas la razón cuando me besas… me gusta sentirme tuya… se siente bien…

(Mío) ¬/¬… no digas tantas cosas lindas… que vuelvo a hacerte cosas pervertidas… es solo que… /puso una mano al lado del rostro de Ritsu… acerco su rostro… con su nariz acaricio la mejía de la chica… con su lengua acaricio los labios de ella…/ no puedo controlarme… me encanta tanto… tu cuerpo…/beso el pecho de la joven arriba de los senos/ tu reacción…/mordió la oreja/ tu boca… /le beso… con sus dientes agarro el labio inferior/ tu olor… /metió su nariz en el cuello por el cabello/ no quiero que nadie te descubra mujer mas que yo…

(Ritsu)/estaba embobada… esa manera tan fácil de caer en sus garras… esa manera tan fácil de poseerla… ¿Cómo decirle que no a lo que su boca pide?... a lo que sus manos tocan… era imposible… sobre todo cuando los ojos grises de ella… estaba extasiados… perdidos… deseosos… dominantes… cuando su boca solo tomaba lo que por derecho le pertenecía…/

(Mío) quiero escucharte… decir que me perteneces… que nadie mas va tocarte que yo… y que solo mi boca te hace perder la razón… /le miraba a los ojos triunfante/

(Ritsu) solo te pertenezco a vos… solo tus manos pueden tocarme… y solo tu boca puede hacerme perder la razón… estoy en tus manos… simplemente es así… perdón… por lastimarte…

(Mío) shuuu no arruines el momento… /le beso/ tenemos que salir de acá… y al salir… pides cambio de habitación… y vas a quedarte conmigo… porque yo soy tu novia… porque quiero estar con mi chica… y porque quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche…

(Ritsu) s-si /sus ojos estaban perdidos en aquellos grises… ¿Qué mas daba?... la deseaba… la quería… estaba enamorada… e iba darle todo lo que ella le pidiera… sus deseos eran ordenes/

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?... por favor díganme… y me dejan sus ideas… en sus reviews… no quiero agonizar en la incertidumbre de no saber que les pareció… soy una dramática bueno nos leemos


	6. Mas que besos

Olaaa bueno acá el otro cap.… espero sea de su agrado… gracias por todo… a leer… gracias son lo +++++

.

**.**

**.**

**Un mismo deseo**

La cancha estaba lista… las rivales recién llegaban… Mío y Mugi estaban en primera fila… el partido comenzaría dentro de pronto… el arbitro llego… un chico mas o menos de 18 años… las jugadoras calentaban un poco

(Ritsu) ¡vamos chicas!... a demostrar porque somos las mejores… /animaba al equipo…/ esto es un encuentro amistoso… pero vamos… no dejaremos que nos humillen…

(Mugi) Ricchan es genial… anima mucho a su equipo… es una capitana muy buena /decía muy emocionada/

(Mío) si… tiene el don de la palabra… mira su equipo esta ya muy emocionado… ¿Por qué esa chica le coquetea?

(Mugi) te lo dije… ella gusta de Ricchan… la manera en que la mira es… ella acaba de decirle algo al oído… /hizo una observación… con tono de celos/

(Mío) no soy ciega… me di cuenta que lo hizo…

(Arbitro) bueno chicas es hora del juego… vengan las capitanas…

(Ritsu) listas… yo elijo cara

(otra capitana) corono entonces… tiempo sin verte Tainaka… esta noche hay fiesta en un bar cercano… lleva a tu equipo…

(Ritsu) ahí vamos a estar… tenelo por seguro /dijo sonriendo/

(Arbitro) bueno empieza corona

El partido empezó… el equipo contrario anoto los primeros tres puntos… de ahí en adelante el equipo de Ritsu no les dejo anotar ni uno solo mas… el partido acabo dejando como ganadoras a el Colegio femenino Sakurakou… Ritsu llevaba el cabello empapado… una chica de cabello corto… oscuro y más alta que Ritsu le tiro una toalla limpia en la cabeza… luego le abrazo… mientras Ritsu caminaba en dirección a Mío y Mugi

(¿?) estuviste estupenda… me gusta verte así… sabia que ganábamos…

(Ritsu) hey Sakiko… las chicas del local… nos invitaron a una fiesta hoy por la noche… así que están listas como a las 8:30 las que quieran ir claro… vamos a ir a divertirnos…

(Sakiko) solo si me regalas un baile

(Ritsu) ah… no molestes…

(Sakiko) bien capitana… a las 8:30

(Mío) ¿Qué hay a las 8:30?... /dijo con un tono posesivo/

(Sakiko) una fiesta… el otro equipo nos invito… bueno Ricchan… nos vemos en la noche… estas sexy con ese traje… agradece que no me distraje en el juego… /le guiño el ojo… y le beso en la mejía/

(Ritsu) nos vemos… ¡estuvieron excelente chicas… son lo mejor! /decía animando a su equipo/

(Mío) ¿Qué tipo de relación tenes con ella?... la chica esa que acaba de irse…

(Ritsu) es parte de mi equipo… de lo mejor que tengo en mi equipo… hablando de otra cosa… esta noche habrá fiesta… así que nos iremos de parranda… ¿les gustaría chicas?

(Mugi) ¿de parranda?... se escucha emocionante

(Mío) estará lleno de gente… y… bueno invitaron a las del equipo nada mas

(Ritsu) tranquila Mío… te crees que ser capitana no tiene ventajas… abusare un poco de mi autoridad es todo…

(Mío) "¬¬… eso es descaro"

(Mugi) wau Ricchan… eso es sorprendente

(Mío) b-bien

(Ritsu) tranquila… vamos a caminar a la playa… vamos chicas… nos metemos un rato al mar después… y luego venimos a cambiarnos…

(Mío) bien…

(Ritsu) ¿Mugi?... veni con nosotras

(Mugi) claro que si Ricchan… vamos… me he dado cuenta de lo popular que sos en tu equipo

(Ritsu) me llevo bien con las chicas

(Mío) estoy segura que le gustas a esa chica…

(Ritsu) a Sakiko… ya lo se…

(Mío) ¿y lo decís así tan campante?... ¿Cómo si no fuera importante? /molesta/

(Ritsu) no te enojes… eso no significa que yo vaya hacerle caso… ¿o si?

(Mugi) Mío no desconfía de Ricchan… desconfía de esa chica…

(Mío) "esto no tiene nada que ver con vos… rubia insoportable"

(Ritsu) lo se chicas… pero ella es de las mejores de mi equipo y nunca me ha dicho nada… bueno vamos… la playa esta en su mejor momento

(Mío y Mugi) "acaba de cambiar de tema"

Pasaron la tarde en la playa… hablaban… Mío y Mugi discutían cortésmente… y Ritsu siempre trataba de tranquilizar las cosas… al llegar al hotel… las chicas fueron a cambiarse… de igual manera Ritsu… Mío uso un jeans azul negro y una blusa celeste… mas unas zapatillas negras… Mugi uso un vestido blanco… y unas zapatillas del mismo color… Ritsu llevo unos jeans negros… una blusa roja algo floja… unas botas… de taco alto… se dirigieron a la fiesta… era en una casa justo frente a la playa… la música estaba al tope de buena… las primeras en agarrar ambiente fueron Ritsu y Mugi… Mío se sentía acosada por la cantidad de personas que estaban centradas en ella… pero al momento sintió la mano de Ritsu… la cual la tranquilizo… y pudo relajarse un poco… Ritsu saltaba como loca y se divertía a lo máximo… Mugi seguía a su Ricchan… y Mío le era difícil ambientarse… el calor se empezaba a sentir… Ritsu estaba entre Mío y Mugi… Mugi estaba de frente con ella y Mío estaba tras Ritsu… quien seguía bailando de lo más divertida… Mugi se acerco mas a Ritsu… mucho a ella… sus cuerpos rozaban mientras bailaban… de igual manera Mío estaba muy pegada a Ritsu… quedando esta en medio de un acoso total… ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta de la otra… estaban totalmente enfocadas y perdidas en Ritsu… que muy poco les importaba lo que la otra hiciera

(Ritsu) "esto se esta volviendo incomodo… ambas están muy cerca… esta guerra esta ahogándome" /pensaba al sentir ambos cuerpos pegados al suyo/ voy por un…

(Mío) shuuu… /al oído…/ no… quédate así… que me gusta estar así… /voz suave/

(Ritsu) chicas yo mejor…

(Mugi) no Ricchan no te muevas… si es para irte… solo quiero disfrutar de lo poco que me toca… /beso la mejía de la joven…/

(Ritsu)/estaba incomoda… no por el hecho de tenerlas a las dos tan cerca… si no por lo que eso pudiera causar… sintió las manos de Mío tomarla de la cadera… y atraerla hacia ella… la boca de Mío beso la espalda de la castaña… sintió los senos de Mugi presionar los suyos… estaba empezando a excitarse por tal situación… de pronto escucho su nombre/

(Sakiko) ¡Capitana!... se necesita a la capitana… hay otro reto para nosotras… Ricchan veni vamos a jugar… o ¿acaso tenes miedo?

(Ritsu) /cualquier cosa servía para salir de esa situación/ bueno chicas ya lo oyeron… soy invocada al otro lado…

(Mugi) voy contigo Ricchan

(Mío) tambien voy…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya entendí**

Las chicas caminaron… tras Ritsu… llegaron a la terraza… un grupo de chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo entre ellas Sakiko… y la capitana del otro equipo las cuales eran las únicas conocidas…

(Sakiko) ¿queríamos saber que tanto oculta capitana?... vamos a jugar a la verdad o penitencia… ¿se atreve o tiene miedo?

(Ritsu) ¿miedo?... ¿yo?... imposible empecemos…

(Sakiko) bien… tus amigas pueden jugar tambien…

(Ritsu) chicas ¿quieren jugar? /pregunto a ambas chicas/

(Mugi y Mío) si vos jugas nosotras tambien

(Ritsu) bien tomen asientos… bueno quien va primero

(Sakiko) yo lo hago /tomo la botella… la rodo en el suelo… cayo hacia Ritsu/ ¿verdad o penitencia?

(Ritsu) verdad…

(Sakiko) capitana… ¿Está usted saliendo con alguien?

(Ritsu) si… estoy con alguien /dijo muy segura/

(Mío) "no me negó"

(Sakiko) ¿le conocemos?

(Ritsu) ya te respondí… solo es una pregunta… /sabia que Mío… se avergonzaría… no por que no la quisiera… si no porque no quería volverse el centro de atención… la conocía… estaba nerviosa… seguro estaba pensando en las consecuencias y eso/

(Mío) "si lo saben pueden expulsarnos de la escuela"

(Sakiko) bien… pero será tu segunda pregunta…

(Ritsu) ¿y ahora?

(Sakiko) suelta una pregunta…

(Ritsu) /realmente no le importaba nada sobre aquellas chicas… pero en fin tenia que hacer una/ eh… que se yo… eh… ¿a que edad diste tu primer beso?

(Sakiko) a los diez… voy yo… /rodo nuevamente la botella en el suelo… justo cayo donde Ritsu/ es la misma pregunta… así que te pregunto nuevamente ¿verdad o penitencia?

(Ritsu) penitencia….

(Sakiko)/una sonrisa de victoria salió de su boca/ tenes que besarnos a todas… beso de lengua… que duren 30 segundos

(Ritsu)/trago saliva/… ¿a todas?... ¿30 segundos?

(Sakiko) es tu penitencia… y ya escogiste penitencia… no podes cambiar

(Ritsu) ese fue un golpe bajo

(Sakiko) lo sé capitana

(Ritsu) bien… ¿con quien empiezo…? /pregunto algo dudosa/

(Sakiko) conmigo… /se acerco a Ritsu la tomo del cuello y le beso… la castaña respondió como debía ser… el beso fue un poco tosco… las demás participantes… solo contaron… pero escucharon la voz de Mío/

(Mío) ¡treinta!... "si yo no fuera tan cobarde… Ritsu no tendría que besarlas…"

(Ritsu) la que sigue… /y así beso una tras otra… hasta que le toco besar a Mugi…/ "mierda… esto solo empeora las cosas… Mío esta molesta… solo espero poder detenerme cuando toque…"

(Mugi) espero que no sea una penitencia Ricchan… /se acerco a Ritsu… y la beso… su boca suave… el motor de su deseo… aquel miedo de la castaña por dañarle… aquella facilidad de caer ante lo que no le es desagradable… aunque pareciera una penitencia… no lo era en verdad… la chica estaba correspondiendo de la misma manera en que la rubia le besaba/

(Ritsu)/¡carajos!... algo que esa rubia podía hacer… era besar… y estaba probándoselo… estaba hundida en aquella boca… algo pasaba… porque no escuchaba contar a nadie… o será… quizás… todos se dieron cuenta de lo bien que besa…/

(Mío) ¡treinta!/no vio que se separaran… esto de compartir chica era fastidioso/ ¡treinta! /las separo… tenia los ojos llorosos… pero aun no lloraba/

(Ritsu) "soy una estúpida… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que caer?..."

(Mío) /mas que dolida… estaba furiosa… era su chica… ¿Por qué tenia que gustarle a todas?... ¿Por qué todas querían besarla?... tenia que hacer algo para que esas se dieran cuenta que ella estaba ocupada… que no podía ver a otra… no… tenia que hacer algo para que ella… no viera a otra…/ e- es m-mi… ¡es mi turno! /mirada baja… se levanto… del lugar donde estaba… levanto bruscamente del brazo a Ritsu… la pego a su cuerpo… una de sus manos quedo en el cuello de la castaña… y la otra en las nalgas de la misma… presionando a esta contra su cuerpo mismo…/ ¿acaso no te dije que no podías besar a nadie mas?

(Ritsu) perdón…

(Sakiko) eso fue un cambio brusco de personalidades… /dijo en voz suave… e impresionada por la situación… por ver así a Ritsu/ nunca vi que nadie dominara a Ritsu de esa manera… y jamás hubiese pensado que fuera Akiyama la que lo hiciera… esto es aun mas sorprendente

(Ritsu)/estaba perdida… en sus ojos grises… se sentía bien… así en sus brazos… esa brusquedad… que usaba para controlarla… hacia que su respiración se entrecortara… que sus manos sudaran… que su corazón latiera como loco… estaba a sus pies si así ella lo quería… estaba enamorada… de esa loca que tenia enfrente… de esa loca que cambiaba solo por ella… que la defendía… y la reclamaba como su pertenencia… aunque se escuchara tan feo… se sentía tan bien… ser de alguien… sabiendo que ese alguien tambien te pertenece/

(Mío) no soporto que nadie mas te bese… no soporto… que nadie mas… que nadie mas te toque… que alguien mas te mire… que me muero de celos… la rabia me invade… /su respiración es agitada… era insoportable saber que alguien mas miraba a la castaña… pero ver que alguien la desea… la besaba… eso… era el infierno… subió su mano hasta la espalda de la castaña y la otra la mantuvo en el cuello de la misma… acerco su boca a los labios de la misma… dejo que su respiración cayera en sus labios… paso su lengua sobre aquella boca… pero bajo al cuello de la castaña… y lo beso… lamio… y mordió… luego subió a su boca… y la devoro totalmente… su mano que estaba en la espalda bajo un poco…/

(Sakiko) /jamás pensó que Ritsu caía así de rápido cuando se enamoraba… envidia… envidia es lo que sentía… y podía observar que todas estaban… absortas en esa escena… es que la capitana enamorada… era toda una obra de arte/

(Mugi)/una pequeña sonrisa salió de su boca…/ "ya entendí" /se levanto de aquel lugar… y salió para el hotel… nunca las había visto juntas así… sabia que estaban juntas pero jamás las había visto así… bueno… jamás había visto a Ricchan dominada… en tan solo cuestión de segundos… era una mujercita sumisa… ante la pelinegra… vaya que dolía perder… pero un juego limpio… es un juego limpio… y Mío le había probado… que Ritsu simplemente estaba cada vez que ella lo quería/

(Mío)/su mano bajo otro poco… quedo justo en el arco que hace entre las espalda y el trasero… su dedo pulgar se metió en el pantalón de la castaña… y los demás quedaron sostenidos por el trasero de la oji miel…/

(Ritsu)/deseaba solo salir de ahí… y que la pelinegra la tomara donde fuera… sentía su mano presionarla… sentirse así pegada al cuerpo de ella… era lo máximo… su boca no teniendo clemencia de la suya… haciéndola querer más…/

(Mío)/se separo de Ritsu… la tomó de la mano… y la saco de ahí… caminaban por la playa… calladas… sin decir una sola palabra/

(Ritsu)/se detuvo bruscamente/ gracias…

(Mío) /no contesto… se limito a seguir caminando… su mano tomo con mas fuerza la de la castaña… y caminaron hasta el hotel/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Intimidad**

Estaban en la habitación del hotel… Ritsu abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de la pelinegra… su pierna estaba entre las de la pelinegra… la cual estaba ya despierta… observaba a la castaña… parecía de porcelana… como si no rompiera ni un solo plato… pero en realidad era capaz de incendiar un país entero… su cuerpo caliente era delicioso… su cabello suave… su olor inigualable… su piel suave… la pelinegra se levanto… se puso una blusa grande… y pidió el desayuno a servicio a la habitación… la castaña… aun dormía profundamente… su espalda desnuda… la sabana solamente cubría… la parte del trasero… o por lo menos lo necesario… dejando al aire libre las piernas de ella…

(empleado) servicio a la habitación…

(Mío) /abrió la puerta/

(Empleado) /entro… no dijo una sola palabra… estaba idiotizado… viendo al cama que estaba prácticamente enfrente de la entrada… vaya que era un monumento… podía notarse que era atleta por su trasero y sus piernas…/ "que envidia…"

(Mío)¿Qué ves?

(empleado) nada… pensé que había una mancha en la pared… es todo

(Mío) "si claro… y yo soy idiota" /sabia que el joven estaba haciéndole el amor a Ritsu con la mirada…/ toma tu propina

(empleado) no es necesario… incluso el desayuno va por mi cuenta… he tenido la mejor de todas las propinas… hasta luego… buenos días señorita /salió casi sin aire de ahí… estaba impresionado… es el sueño de todo hombre… dos lindas mujeres durmiendo juntas… el joven sonrió/ lastima que solo es un sueño…

(Mío) idiota… /se acerco al cuerpo desnudo de Ritsu… beso a beso recorrió la espalda… hasta llegar a sus labios…/ buenos días… ya es tarde… desperta… ya esta acá el desayuno…

(Ritsu) uhm… no quiero… tengo sueño… /decía mientras se retorcía en la cama/

(Mío) "que suerte la mía… de tenerte en la misma cama" /le beso nuevamente… mientras acariciaba la espalda de la misma/ vamos… desperta… no quiero comer sola… y en dos horas nos volvemos a Tokio… no seas perezosa…

(Ritsu) bien… /se dio la vuelta… aun acostada… con sus senos al aire…/ ¬/¬… deja de verme así… deja de pensar en hacerme cosas… recién terminaste… deja que descanse un rato

(Mío) ¡Ritsu!... deja de decir esas cosas… /colorada/

(Ritsu) Jajaja… es que te ves linda avergonzada…

(Mío) ¡tonta!...

(Ritsu) bueno ya perdón… /se sentó enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la pelinegra… y la beso/ perdón… te ves linda avergonzada… no puedo evitarlo… Mío

(Mío)¿Qué pasa?

(Ritsu) te das cuenta que toda la escuela ya debe haber confirmado que estamos juntas…

(Mío) lo sé… no se que va pasar… no me importa… ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida… me gusta estar así con vos… tener esta intimidad… solo nuestra… me gusta tenerte así… solo para mi… ¬/¬… tocarte… y hacerte el amor… y verte solo yo de esa manera…

(Ritsu)¬/¬… deja de decir cursilerías… que me da vergüenza… /se escondió en el cuello de la pelinegra… toda avergonzada/

(Mío) lo se… /acostó de nuevo a Ritsu en la cama… quedando entre sus piernas… y su rostro justo al nivel de los senos… los cuales beso…/ me gusta oírte pedirme mas… prométeme que no vas a dejar que te hagan dejarme… porque me muero si eso pasa… yo soy como una adicta a su droga… y necesito tu amor y tu cuerpo para mi…

(Ritsu) y si lo prometo… ¿tambien lo prometes vos?... mejor no hablemos de esto… es molesto… no me gusta estar así… mejor desayunemos /cambio de tema… se puso una blusa de Mío y empezó a comer/

(Mío) bien… /le gustaba verla dentro de su ropa…/

Ambas comieron se ducharon… se cambiaron… Ritsu fue al cuarto de Mugi y de la vice presidenta de volibol… la cual le dijo que Mugi se fue el día anterior por la noche la vino a buscar su chofer… Ritsu se sentía mal… al final ella terminó dándole alas… y la rubia se ilusiono… bajo con Mío a la recepción… a devolver la llave de la habitación…

(recepcionista) ¿Qué tal fue su estadía?

(Ritsu) buena, gracias… que buena la comida de acá… los felicito…

(Mío) gracias… vamos Ritsu… /la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar con ella pero logro escuchar cuando uno de los empleados hablo/

(Empleado) esa habitación… la tomo yo… la ordeno yo… nadie me la quita…

(Mío)/reconoció esa voz… era el tipo de servicio a la habitación… seguro haría cochinadas pensando en ellas/ "ese imbécil… seguro piensa hacer… ah no puedo ni decirlo… pero seguro… que piensa en Ritsu…"

(Ritsu) ¿pasa algo?... ¿Por qué me miras así? /preguntaba dudosa/

(Mío) nada… vamos…

.

.

.

Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?... aaaaaaaaaaa… díganme plis… quiero saberlo… y me dejan sus reviews por fa con sus ideas… ah ya se me ocurrió algo con las que me dieron la vez pasada… así que no dejen de dármelas… que si no… se me hunde el barco… Jajaja soy una dramática… nos leemos


	7. Tainaka y Akiyama

Olaaa ¿Qué tal?... bueno se vino el drama… a ver que les parece… se los confieso… yo llore… bueno acepto que soy chillona y lloro por todo… bueno me dicen que opinan… gracias son lo +++

A leer

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Precedente**

Los días pasaron… las clases seguían y los exámenes se acercaban… el día acabo había que estudiar… así que Mío fue al club de literatura un momento y Ritsu salió de la escuela… Ritsu escucho su nombre

(¿?) ¿Tainaka Ritsu?

(Ritsu) ¿si?... ¿pudo ayudarle? /pregunto amable/

(¿?) muchísimo… bueno deja me presento… mi nombre es Isao Akiyama… si el padre de Mío… ¿podríamos hablar?

(Ritsu) si claro… /¿Por qué negarlo?... un poco asustada estaba/

(Isao) te invito a comer algo

(Ritsu) no es necesario… ¿Qué quiere?... dijo que podía ayudarle… /pregunto con un tono valeroso/

(Isao) ah si… bueno es simple… y estoy pidiéndote esto por las buenas…

(Ritsu)/se sorprendió al escuchar ese tono tan amenazador/ ¿por las buenas?...

(Isao) te quiero lejos de mi hija… no quiero que ande con malas compañías… ella es una buena chica

(Ritsu) ¿Qué le hace suponer que yo no lo soy? /cuestiono/

(Isao) bueno… es tu precedente…

(Ritsu) ah era eso… tengo cosas que hacer… que tenga buenas tardes Sr. Akiyama… con permiso… /camino mas rápido para alejarse de aquella compañía…/ "¿Quién se cree que es?... esto es incomodo… ¿y ahora que?"/se dirigió a su casa… saludo a su hermano que era el único en casa… subió a su habitación… el teléfono empezó a timbrar… por alguna razón decidió no contestar/ ¿Qué este sentimiento que tengo?... tengo miedo… el dijo por las buenas /mientras miraba el techo de su cuarto/

Mío fue a su casa después de un rato en el club… al llegar sus padres estaban en la sala… por sus rostros se veían que estaban furiosos…

(Mío) buenas tardes… ¿pasa algo? /pregunto asustada/

(Isao) si pasa algo… y grave… por favor sentate… tenemos que hablar /le señalo el sofá/

(Mío) s-si…

(Sra. Akiyama) encontré esto entre tu ropa… y se que no es tuyo… /mostro un prenda de ropa/

(Mío)/se dio cuenta que su madre tenia en su mano la panti de Ritsu… que se había robado de aquel día en su casa/

(Isao) esa ropa no es tuya… es de otra persona… una chica específicamente… ¿Quién es?

(Mío) n-nadie…

(Isao) estas mintiendo… tambien tu madre encontró en tu habitación estas fotos…

(Mío) /le quito de las manos la foto…/ n-no la mires…

(Isao) estas saliendo con esa chica… te dije que no te quería ver con uno de ellos… y lo primero que haces es meterte con esa chica…

(Mío) ella es diferente… de verdad… es buena /decía abrazando las fotos/

(Isao) no lo es… ellos lo traen en su sangre…

(Mío) ella es diferente… /insistió/

(Sra. Akiyama) ¿te estas acostando con ella?...

(Mío) no es eso mami… yo a ella la amo… /sintió la mano de su madre golpearle… una bofetada… con tanta fuerza…/ hija… perdón… yo…

(Isao) se que es ella la que te hace hacer eso… solo no te acerques mas a ella…

(Mío) no voy a dejarla… eso no…

(Isao) no me hagas perder la paciencia… vas a dejarla… ahora a tu habitación… dame esas fotos… /al ver que no se las daba… se las arrebato/

(Mío) solo… no las mires… no me gusta que nadie la mire… /subió a su cuarto… se tiro a la cama y se echo a llorar/

Al siguiente día… las cosas parecían normales… excepto porque Mío llego muy tarde… y con el labio roto…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué te paso?... ¿Por qué tu labio esta roto? /estaba preocupada/

(Mío) estoy bien… tranquila… deja que den la clase… /trato de tranquilizarle/

(Ritsu) /hizo como Mío le mando… espero que la clase terminara… pero durante al misma… no dejaba de pensar en aquel golpe… algo extraño había… cuando la clase termino… se levanto de su escritorio… fue por Mío la tomo de la mano… y la llevo a la terraza consigo/ ¿Quién lo hizo?

(Mío) ellos… ellos se dieron cuenta que estamos juntas… y bueno mamá perdió el control

(Ritsu) por mi causa…

(Mío) no… fue mi culpa… yo… te tome unas fotos… aquel día en mi casa… mientras dormías… desnuda… ellos la vieron

(Ritsu) ahora entiendo… no llores…

(Mío) les explique que no era un juego… pero no entendieron… /decía entre lagrimas… abrazo a Ritsu… quien del impulso quedo apoyada en la pared del almacén… entre lagrimas beso el cuello de la joven…/

(Ritsu) ya no llores… sabíamos que iba ser así… /Ritsu se sentó y en sus piernas Mío se recostó…/

(Mío) ¿Por qué tiene que ser este nuestro problema?

(Ritsu) no lo sé… en verdad no lo sé /dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de Mío/

(Mío)/se levanto… se puso de rodillas… como si iba a gatear… beso a Ritsu… con fuerza… bajo al cuello… abrió la blusa de la joven…/

(Ritsu) Mío… tranquilízate…

(Mío) no puedo… yo solo quiero… besarte… /beso la oreja de la joven…/

(Ritsu) estamos en la escuela… /trata de aguantarse… trataba de pensar un poco… sabia que Mío estaba solo desesperada… con miedo de lo que podría suceder… al igual que ella… pero una de las dos tenia que mantener la calma… y por lo visto era ella…/

(Mío) no puedo detenerme… yo solo quiero tenerte… una vez mas… /su boca bajo a sus senos… que aun estaban dentro del sostén…/ y solo quiero tenerte

(Ritsu) hablas como si no fueses a tocarme de nuevo… ¿Qué sucede?

(Mío) tengo miedo… de lo que pueda pasar… solo déjame hacértelo una vez mas… por favor… /sus manos agarraron las piernas de la castaña… las acariciaba… le dio señal para que se acostara… el sol les llegaba a la mitad del cuerpo… la castaña tenia la parte alta de su cuerpo desnuda… la pelinegra tenia en su boca uno de los senos… su mano izquierda… recién se aventuraba hacia la intimidad de la castaña…/ te amo tanto

(Ritsu)/su corazón sentía una opresión inmensa… algo andaba mal… por alguna razón sentía que era la ultima vez juntas… así que se entrego sin pensar mas… podía sentir la boca de la oji gris devorar su cuerpo… los movimientos de ella… dentro de su cuerpo… sus lagrimas caían… el cielo se veía tan celeste… el cuerpo de la pelinegra se frotaba contra el suyo… mientras la embestía… por alguna razón además de excitante… en esa ocasión se sentía…/

Los Tainaka recibieron una llamada… desde eso momento salieron hacia la escuela de Ritsu… a buscarla… entraron imponentes… y furiosos… fueron al salón de su hija…

(Sr. Tainaka) ¿Dónde esta Ritsu? /pregunto molesto/

(estudiante) de seguro esta con Akiyama san… /dijo una joven/

(Sr, Tainaka) ¿Akiyama?... ¿Dónde suelen estar? /trataba de parecer calmado/

(Estudiante) busque en el jardín… o en la terraza…

(Sr. Tainaka) gracias… /salió del salón sabia que de las posibilidades que las estudiantes le dieron… la segunda era mas obvia… por ser hora de clases/ vamos… seguro están en la terraza…

(Sra. Tainaka) vamos… /ambos padres preguntaban por donde ir para llegar a la terraza… ambos subieron… al abrir la puerta no vieron nada… empezaron a caminar… en la misma terraza tratando de encontrar a su hija… ambos padres se dirigieron atrás del almacén… ahí vieron lo que menos querían ver… a su hija con otra chica… con la hija de su mayor enemigo/ ¡Ahh!... mi hija… es una…

(Sr. Tainaka) ¡Ritsu!

(Ritsu)/estaba absorta en las manos de la pelinegra… que no escuchaba nada… que no fuera a Mío/

(Sr. Tainaka)/se acerco… podía ver a su hija… gimiendo… y a la chica Akiyama… moverse sobre su hija/ ¡Ritsu!

(Ritsu) ¡papá!...

(Mío)/se levanto inmediatamente… ese hombre estaba furioso… y Ritsu estaba pálida/

(Sr. Tainaka) ¿se puede saber que carajos estas haciendo?... /la tomo del cabello… y la levanto…/ sabias que esa mocosa… es la hija de él…

(Ritsu) me duela…

(Sra. Tainaka)/aparto a su esposo y se acerco a la castaña… le dejo ir unas cuantas bofetadas/ una cualquiera es lo que es… a esto venís a la escuela… a revolcarte con otra chica…

(Ritsu) yo… yo la quiero… /decía con su voz temblorosa…/

(Mío) /no sabia que hacer… sus padres no habían sido tan severos como ellos…/

(Sr. Tainaka)/estaba furioso… se acerco por donde Mío y recogió la blusa y el sostén de su hija/ póntelo… vas a regresarte donde tus abuelos… vamos a buscarte un hombre para casarte…

(Mío) no… /voz baja/ eso no… ¡yo quiero a su hija!

(Sr. Tainaka)/se acerco a Mío levanto al mano para golpearle/ acabas de abusar de ella… estabas haciéndole… eso… a mi hija… a mi Ritsu… ¿Cómo se te ocurre? /su mano aun levantada/

(Mío) yo quiero a su hija…

(Sr. Tainaka) ¿querer?... solo buscas sacarte las ganas… a esta edad nadie quiere a nadie… no te quiero ver cerca de mi hija…

(Mío) no voy a dejarla… /trato de ir hacia donde estaba Ritsu… pero el padre de ella la detuvo… la puso contra la pared…/

(Sr. Tainaka)/quería golpearla… esa chica acababa de abusar de su hija… ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?... ¿Cómo se le ocurría tocarla?... quería aplastarla como un insecto… levanto la mano para golpearla… hasta que la escucho/

(Sra. Akiyama) ¡Hiro por favor no! /se escucho al voz de la madre de Mío/

(Mío) mami… /estaba muerta de miedo… y escuchar a su madre… había sido un alivio…/

(Sr. Tainaka) tenia que ser tu hija… esta mocosa… estaba… estaba sobre… estaba abusando de mi hija

(Mío) no es cierto… yo estaba…

(Ritsu) ya déjalo Mío… él no va entenderlo nunca… /dijo resignada/

(Sr. Akiyama) nos volvemos a ver… y me doy cuenta que queres golpear a mi hija

(Sr. Tainaka) tu hija es una…

(Ritsu) ya papá… vamos… ya déjalo así… vamos… tengo que arreglar mis maletas ¿cierto? /su voz estaba temblorosa/

(Mío) ¿vas a rendirte?

(Sr. Akiyama) deja de darle mas ideas a esa niña… ya suficiente ha influenciado sobre vos…

(Sra. Tainaka) ¿influenciado?... era tu hija… la que estaba haciéndole… eso… era tu hija... la que estaba sobre ella… era tu hija la que metía sus manos en… era esa mocosa... la que le hacia

(Ritsu) el amor mamá… me estaba haciendo el amor… nada que yo no quisiera… estoy enamorada de ella… aun sabiendo que era hija de ellos… no pude evitarlo… me enamore de esa chica… y me hace…

(Sr. Tainaka) no lo digas de nuevo… es una vergüenza… nos vamos de esta escuela… vas a volver a casa de tu abuela /la tomo del brazo y la llevo consigo/

(Ritsu)/miro a Mío a los ojos… sin perderse los últimos segundos que tenia de ella…/ te amo… /sabia que sus padres no tenían limites… cuando se trataba de esas cosas… eran demasiado cerrados… ya se lo habían advertido… era mejor obedecer… tenia miedo que hicieran algo en contra de Mío… esa chica además era hija de su mayor enemigo… de esa persona a la que tanto rencor le tenían… todas las chicas la observaban… llevaba la blusa suelta aun del uniforme… su expresión seria… sin sentimiento alguno… hasta que salieron de la escuela… su padre la metió en el auto… aun iba seria… sin decir nada… su madre le regañaba y su padre tambien le reprochaba/

(Mío) ¡¿Por qué es ella la que la tiene que pasar mal? /cayo sentada en el suelo… y se quebranto… su llanto adolorido era notable… no le importaba que la gente la viera… solo quería morirse… sentían que la habían acuchillado en el alma… y aun así no entendía porque mejor no moría…/

(Sra. Akiyama) vamos… no exageres… /la levanto y la llevo con ella…/

(Sr. Akiyama) te dije que no te metieras con ella… esta son las consecuencias… vamos a clases… que aun el día no termina… /la llevaron a su salón… y la dejaron en su escritorio… pidieron disculpa a la maestra… y se retiraron…/

(Mío)/se recostó en su escritorio… estaba destrozada… el asiento delante de ella estaba vacio… las cosas de Ritsu estaban ahí… las habían dejado… quería acallar su llanto pero no era posible… eso dolía demasiado… se retorcía en su lugar/

(Sawako)/siguió la clase… sabia que lo menos quería la chica era que la trataran de consolar… porque no había consuelo para tanto dolor…/

(Ritsu)/el auto de su padre se detuvo frente a la casa… abrió al puerta del auto y saco a Ritsu… subió las escaleras con ella… la metió en el cuarto y le ordeno que alistara su ropa… y luego cerro la puerta… no aguantó mas… tenia que sacar eso que la estaba matando… su llanto salió… estaba ahogada en el… mordió su sabana para que no se escuchara… estaba muriendo… eso dolía… y mucho… se sentía una cobarde… no podía dejar de pensar en la cara de desesperación de Mío…/ esto me esta matando… duele mucho… /se decía a si misma… escuchó a su padre llamarle/

(Sr. Tainaka) tenes veinte minutos… estoy esperándote…

(Ritsu)/trato de que su voz se escuchara normal/ ya voy… solo voy a bañarme…

(Sr. Tainaka) bien… no te tardes…

(Ritsu)/se quito su ropa… se metió a la ducha… y termino de desahogar su llanto y su dolor… al salir ya estaba vacía… no había nada mas… se cambio termino de alistar las cosas… y bajo… entro al coche sin decir ninguna palabra… su hermano observaba desde su habitación… tenia los ojos rojos de haber llorado tambien… la castaña sabia que su hermano… la admiraba además de quererla… solo le brindo una sonrisa… antes que el carro se marchara…/

(Sr. Tainaka) todo lo que hago… hija mía lo hago por tu bien… ¿lo sabes cierto?

(Ritsu) solo no me hables… que no tengo ganas de escucharte…

(Sr. Tainaka) estarás mejor donde tu abuela… ya hable a la escuela local… vas empezar clases el lunes… tendrás cuatro días de vacaciones… no te alegra

(Ritsu)/silencio/

(Sr. Tainaka) hija es por tu bien… /después de notar que ella lo ignoraba… decidió callar… después de cuatro horas de viaje… llegaron a su destino/ llegamos

(Ritsu) no soy ciega… ya se que llegamos… no me molestes… no quiero saber que le ha pasado algo a Mío… por eso decidí hacerte caso /dijo muy seria/

(Sr. Tainaka) mientras no haga nada indebido… ella estará bien… si no la denuncio… por abusar de vos… anda ve a saludara a tu abuela

(Abuela) bienvenida hija… ¿Qué es lo que te duele tanto? /pregunto al abuela de Ritsu mientras la abrazaba/

(Ritsu) nada importante… /le abrazo/ voy a pasar a mi cuarto…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cómplice **

El padre de Ritsu regreso a la ciudad… Ritsu se encerró el resto de la tarde en su cuarto… al siguiente día…hizo como si nada hubiese pasado… era su manera de aguantar el dolor… ayudaba a su abuela en el que hacer de la casa… y hacia lo mandados… pasaron cuatro meses desde que llego a esa ciudad… era un lugar mas tranquilo… mas pequeño… Ritsu tenia ya varios amigos… pero no salía con ellos ni nada… parecía que su energía había sido extinta… en cuanto a Mío ella lo llevaba normal… sus compañeras trataban de animarla siempre… la obra seguía adelante… Mío era Romeo y otra chica era Julieta… eran insoportable los ensayos… los días era inmensamente largos… ya cuatro meses sin saber nada… Mío fue a ver si Ritsu estaba en su casa… pero nada… solo podía observar que salían sus padres y su hermano… pero de ella ni señales… era desesperante vivir en esa incertidumbre… en esa agonía de no saber de su vida… de no tocarla… de no verla… no escucharla… no sentirla… parecía que la estaban matando pero no lo lograban por mas que rogara que lo hicieran… era mejor morir que estar sin ella… no sabia como buscarla… ¿Cómo hacia para saber de ella?... su teléfono vibro… _la espero mañana en la cafetería Place en la calle 14 frente a la plaza local… a las 9 am… vaya sola… cuando yo la vea me acercare busque la mesa mas escondida…_ ¿Qué era eso?... no… ¿Quién era?...

(Mío) será que me están probando… y si… ¿y si es ella…? No puede ser… ella se rindió

(Sr. Akiyama) Mío… la cena esta lista…

(Mío) comeré después de ustedes… ya lo sabes no se para que venís a buscarme… /dijo muy molesta/

(Sr. Akiyama) hija todo lo…

(Mío) no molestes… por favor déjame sola

(Sr. Akiyama)/solo se retiro/

Mío decidió ir a ver quien era… se quedo en la cama y se hecho a dormir… la noche paso… Mío se alisto para ir a la escuela… fue en el mismo camino pero luego se desvió… y fue al lugar en que la citaron… llevaba un suéter morado claro para disimular el uniforme… se sentó a esperar… de pronto sintió que alguien le toco el hombro…

(Mío) ¿Quién sos?

(Satoshi) el hermano de Ritsu

(Mío) ¿Satoshi?

(Satoshi) ¿me conoce? /pregunto extrañado/

(Mío) imposible no hacerlo… Ritsu hablaba siempre de los logros de su hermano…

(Satoshi) es la única vez que vamos a vernos… esto es riesgoso… si mi padre se da cuenta… estoy muerto

(Mío) ¿Cómo esta?

(Satoshi) ella no es la misma… esta vacía… por eso tome esta decisión… esta es a dirección donde esta… los fines de semana no vaya… nosotros siempre vamos… la otra razón por la que estoy aquí es porque escuche que mi padre ya lo escogió…

(Mío)¿el que? /pregunto sin entender/

(Satoshi) al que va ser el marido de mi hermana…

(Mío) ¿marido?... pero Ritsu es aun muy chica

(Satoshi) lo sé… pero papá cree que es la solución…

(Mío) ¿Por qué ella lo acepta?

(Satoshi) por usted… si no mi padre la meterá presa… y créame mi padre es una persona que no tiene limites… cuando se le mete en la cabeza que alguien nos ha hecho daño… el es peligroso para usted… el cree que usted abuso de mi hermana y que la obligo a que hiciera eso… /leve sonrojo/

(Mío) entiendo…

(Satoshi) ahí esta todo… lo que necesita saber… bueno adiós… /se levanto y se fue/

(Mío)/tenia en sus manos lo que tanto busco… ahora tenia que arreglárselas para ir y buscarla… sabia que Satoshi tenia razón… la castaña siempre ponía a Mío antes que todo…/

.

.

.

¿y?... ¿Qué les pareció?... bueno espero sus reviews… y sus ideas… gracias por leerme se cuidan se les quiere


	8. Cayendo

Aaaaaaaaaa… acá esta el otro cap. Bueno a ver que les parece para mañana en la noche les dejo unos doujinshis que encontré… de este estilo… se las dejo en mi blog… gracias por leerme son lo ++++

A leer

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un aliado inesperado**

Al salir de la cafetería camino un rato por la ciudad… para pensar como iba a hacer… lo que venia era difícil… ambas son chicas… pero había que afrontarlo… no podía dejar a Ritsu a su suerte… solo porque ella es una egoísta que decidió cuidarla… será por eso que la ama tanto… llego a la biblioteca… pidió unos libros… empezó a pensar en que hacer hasta que se le ocurrió algunas ideas… fue a su casa… sabia que sus padres no estaban… tomo algunas cosas de valor… y salió al centro de la ciudad…

(Mío) esto vale mucho dinero… es una joya muy rara…

(Vendedor) te doy el doble… si me dejas besarte… el triple si puedo tocarte… y duplico la triple si te acuestas conmigo…

(Mío) "asco… pero… necesito este dinero" /era el dinero que necesitaba… dinero fácil… dentro de su suéter… alisto una pequeña arma/ primero el dinero… te dejare tocarme

(Vendedor) ¿segura que queres tan poco?

(Mío) es lo que necesito… ¿entonces?

(Vendedor) bien… podemos ir arriba

(Mío) espero acá… no voy a subir… parezco tonta pero lo no soy… te dejo tocarme… o voy a otra tienda

(Vendedor) bien… me gustan las zorras presumidas y listas… y si están buenas mejor… bueno entonces… atrás del mostrador…

(Mío) bien… /fue con él atrás del mostrador…/

(Vendedor)/la desnudaba con la mirada… puso las manos de ella en el mostrador… ese local estaba escondido… aunque la calle era transitada… el se agacho… con sus manos subió por las piernas de ella… acaricio la intimidad de la joven… pero no hizo mas… agarro el trasero… subió y apretó los senos de ella… siempre contraminado con su cuerpo el de la joven/

(Mío) "asqueroso… pero tengo aguantarme"/sintió como el acostó la parte de arriba de su cuerpo… contra el mostrador… para poder verla debajo de la falda… con su mano acaricio nuevamente su intimidad… y luego el la soltó/

(Vendedor) bien… te daría mucho mas si te acostas conmigo

(Mío) le dije que no necesito mas… ya me voy…

(Vendedor) cuando necesites mas… estoy acá para tocarte mas… /se rio burlándose/

(Mío) /salió de aquel lugar… necesitaba un lugar solo… se metió en un callejón… y empezó a vomitar… y lagrimas salían… eso había sido humillante… y vergonzoso… y sucio… solo esperaba poder llegar…/seco sus lagrimas… saco un servilleta y limpio su boca… compro un jugo… no había comido nada desde temprano… el dinero que tenia… era suficiente para viajar hasta la ciudad donde estaba Ritsu… paso a la estación a comprar su boleto… salía a las cuatro de la tarde… fue alistar sus cosas… solo tomo una mochila… con unas blusas… un par de jeans… un suéter mas… cosas femeninas que necesitara… luego la ultima cosa… se dirigió a un lugar en especial… ya eran las dos de la tarde… toco el timbre… un hombre alto respondió… y le pregunto que necesitaba/ busco a Tsumugi

(Mayordomo) entiendo pase por favor… espere en el despacho… yo la llamo… /levanto la mano dando una señal/

(Mío)/fue atendida por una cantidad inmensa de empleadas/

(Mugi) gracias… pueden retirarse… ¿ya comiste?

(Mío) no…

(Mugi) por favor traigan un plato de comida caliente… /ordeno a los empleados/ ¿Qué haces acá?

(Mío) no conozco a nadie mas… necesito tu ayuda… voy a buscar a Ritsu

(Mugi) ¿ya sabes donde esta?

(Mío) necesito un lugar donde quedarnos…

(Mugi) ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte?

(Mío) no tenes que hacerlo…es solo que… yo no conozco a nadie…

(Mugi) si hago esto es por Ricchan… por nadie mas… /se volteo…/ pero antes voy a sacarme un poquito la envidia… /se volteo nuevamente y le dio a Mío una bofetada/

(Mayordomo) no debe comportarse así Sra.

(Mío) ¿Sra.?... ¿Por qué te llama así?... Aun sos chica…

(¿?) ¡Regrese!

(Mugi) por eso… es que voy ayudarte… en verdad no me gustaría que Ricchan viva esta vida… porque es una mierda… Shuuu… /le pidió en señal de guardar el secreto/ Bienvenido cariño… una compañera de la escuela… el Joel mi marido

(Joel) m-mucho gusto…/avergonzado/ no sabia que habían invitados… no se preocupe… se que soy muy viejo para Mugi chan… pero era yo o mi hermano mayor /dijo a Mío… avergonzándose de si/

(Mugi) que es un idiota… /quitaba la chaqueta del caballero/ todo lo contrario a Joel…

(Joel) ella me da demasiado crédito…

(Mugi) ¿podemos hablar?

(Joel) claro… vamos al otro despacho…

(Mugi) claro… /lo siguió y cerro la puerta tras ella/ quería pedirte un favor… quería pedirte facilitaras un lugar a mi amiga para quedarse por un mes en una zona aledaña a esta… /mostro el papel de la dirección/

(Joel) ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué me pedís esto?

(Mugi) ella va ir a buscar a su novia… bueno sus padres… /interrumpida/

(Joel) ya entendí… ¿es lo que querías hacer antes de ca…?

(Mugi) antes de conocerte… /se adelanto a decir/

(Joel) ¿de verdad?

(Mugi) claro… ¿Por qué te mentiría? /le abrazo y luego le beso/

(Joel) bueno hay un lugar… pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten… deja lo escribo acá… toma… este lugar no es grande pero pueden quedarse ahí… toma las llaves…

(Mugi) gracias… sos el mejor /le beso… y regreso donde estaba Mío/ Mío chan toma… esta es la llave de ese lugar y esta la dirección… pueden ocuparlo el tiempo que sea necesario… por favor llama para saber como están…

(Joel) estaremos pendiente… /abrazaba a Mugi/

(Mío) g-gracias… e-es mejor que me vaya…

(Mugi) Mío chan… suerte… saluda a Ricchan de mi parte…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A mis pies**

Mío salió de esa enorme mansión… no sabia que pensar… fue a la estación… tomo el tren que le correspondía… el camino era largo y cansado… empezaba a hacer frio… y llevaba debajo de su suéter… se dio cuenta… que tenia aun puesto el uniforme… ya llevaba la mitad del camino… estaba cansada… aparte de lo insoportable que era ser la distracción de los demás…

(x) hey… no te parece que sos chica para andar sola… cualquiera podría hacerte algo…

(Mío) estoy bien gracias…

(x) eso ya lo se… puedo notarlo… lo decía por si algún pervertido como yo se acercara… /acerco su mano para tocar uno de sus senos… pero sintió un golpe en la cara/

(¿?) /un chico alto, bronceado, cabello negro, y ojos azules de voz muy masculina/ ¿Qué carajos te pasa?... respeta… fuera de aquí /le hecho/

(Mío) gracias… pensé que iba

(¿?) el tiene razón… es peligroso que una chica tan linda ande sola a esta hora… aparecen personas como ese… que quieren mas… que ver…

(Mío)/avergonzada/ ¿y usted que quiere a cambio de haberme defendido?

(¿?)/se rio/ tranquila… me conformo con ver… Jajaja… es una broma… mi corazón tienen dueña… el problema que ella tambien tiene dueño… soy Akira… mucho gusto /sonrió amable/

(Mío) mucho gusto… eh mi nombre es Mío… ¿hacia donde vas?

(Akira) voy de este pueblo al otro… ¿y vos?

(Mío) igual… estoy buscando la casa de los… no recuerdo el nombre…eh los Tainaka /disimulo…/ traigo encomienda

(Akira) entonces conocerás a la dueña de mi corazón… es linda… es una persona muy tranquila… amable… lleva el cabello algo largo pero no mucho… su nombre es Ricchan

(Mío)¿Ricchan?... O`_´O… /celos/

(Akira) bueno Ritsu… trabaja conmigo en el minisúper del pueblo…

(Mío) dijiste que ella tenía dueño… /empezó a indagar/

(Akira) ah…. Si un imbécil… que cuando la vio… decidió que la quería como su mujer… y bueno el padre de ella accedió… esa gente es rara…

(Mío) ah… ya veo… ¿algo que quieras que le diga?

(Akira) todo esta dicho… ella me rechazo… pero logre quitarle un beso… y un poco mas

(Mío)/celos/ ¿un poco mas?

(Akira) no te emociones… que no tanto… /el chico suspiro decepcionado/ ah llegamos… te puedo llevar… o dejarte cerca por lo menos…

(Mío) bien…

Ambos bajaron del tren… Mío seguía al chico que hablaba y hablaba… le contaba de la ciudad… y otro poco de Ritsu… hasta que le señalo desde lejos… la casa de Ritsu… ambos se despidieron… Mío se acerco… estaba dudosa… no sabia que podía encontrarse… era una casa grande de dos niveles… estaba forrada de hierba… de esa que se adhiere en la pared y la adorna… había como un escalera hecha de madera… donde estaban guindadas… infinidad de flores… Mío decidió echar un vistazo… primero le dio la vuela a la casa… hasta que escucho la voz de la castaña… desde una de las ventanas del segundo nivel… decidió subir…

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué venís tan tarde?... te dije que no me gusta que me visites tan tarde /molesta/

(¿?) bueno soy un hombre ocupado… voy a quedarme a dormir…

(Ritsu)¿de nuevo?... entonces iré arreglar tu cuarto…

(Mío)/tenia que aceptar que atleta no era… eso estaba costándole demasiado… logro ver a la castaña sentada en la cama… un hombre de aproximadamente 24 años estaba tambien sentado en la cama… ella tenia el cabello mas largo… y lo cargaba suelto completamente… observo primero… no podía solo entrar y arruinar lo que había conseguido hasta ahora…/

(Ritsu) Miura… ¿ya comiste? /sin ganas/

(Miura) ya comí… pero tengo ganas del postre /jalo la castaña de las piernas y se puso sobre ella…/

(Ritsu) deja de fastidiar…

(Miura) vamos a casarnos… ¿Por qué no podemos tener sexo?... te traigo ganas

(Ritsu) ¬¬… soy ya la que no te traigo ganas… por eso… /dijo exasperada/

(Miura) /se levanto… y la levanto del brazo… luego tomo su rostro y le beso…/ si no me gustaras tanto… pero que suerte la mía… encontrar una zorra de tu edad… hizo que la castaña se arrodillara a los pies de la cama… la presiono contra la cama… se puso tras ella… empezó a tocarla…/

(Ritsu) ¿en verdad vas a hacer esto?... entonces apúrate porque estoy cansada… y quiero dormir /decía sin emoción alguna… como aburrida/

(Miura) ¿Por qué no podes gritar como una chica normal?... solo sexo

(Ritsu) no podre negarme cuando sea tu mujer… así que no se porque no te esperas… solo queda un mes… no se porque te cuesta tanto esperar… /se fijo que aun no la dejaba levantarse/ ¿entonces?... ¿vas hacerlo o no?... es cansado estar en esta posición… estas oprimiéndome…

(Mío) "¿Qué le pasa?... ese tipo esta abusando de ella… y ella simplemente no hace nada… normalmente hubiera armado el escándalo del año"

(Miura) solo…lo hare con ropa… solo voy a tocarte… ¿bien?

(Ritsu) como queras…

(Miura)/eso era peor que el desprecio mismo… no ser notado… ser tratado como si no importara…/ "¿Por qué razón tuve que fijarme en ella?... ahhhh… me hace sentir una basura… ya se que lo soy… pero ¿Por qué me hace sentirme mal que ella lo crea?... en fin… no puedo dar mi brazo a torcer…" /dejo que la chicas se levantara… empezó a tocarla… beso el cuello… metió sus manos en la blusa de la chica… para acariciar los senos de ella… eran pequeños en su mano… se pasó atrás de ella… para estar mas cómodo mientras acariciaba los senos de ella… en realidad la joven le gustaba… el olor de ella ó quizás lo suave de su piel… el color de sus ojos… su cuerpo… en realidad le gustaba… su mano empezaba a desabotonar el short de la castaña… cuando el teléfono sonó/ ¿Quién es el imbécil que habla ahorita?

(Mío)/se movió… y tropezó con unas masetas…/

(Miura)/mientras hablaba escucho ruido en el balcón del cuarto de Ritsu… salió a ver que era… no había nada…/ bien voy para allá… ya me voy… solo un rato mas… /sentó a la castaña… se arrodillo ante ella… levanto la blusa… y chupo uno de los senos… pudo notar un leve pero muy leve sonrojo en ella… y el teléfono sonó…/ ¡mierda!... ya me voy /le beso en la boca… y salió de aquella casa… miro a los alrededores y no vio nada extraño… supuso que el ruido de antes había sido algún animal y ya…/

(Mío)"por poco hecho todo a perder… por lo menos ese imbécil ya se fue… mirar como la tocaba es insoportable… pero más aun que ella no haga nada" /se quedo observando… escondida tras un árbol… salió… pero aun estaba abajo/

(Ritsu)/se asomo al balcón… mientras se arreglaba la ropa… miro el desorden que quedo… levanto las masetas…/ ahhhh salvada por la campana… ya no lo soporto… no puedo creer que ese perdedor va ser mi marido… ah ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?... seguro haciendo las tareas… Jajaja con lo puntual que sos…

(Mío) se ve tan linda… el cabello largo le sienta bien… /leve sonrojo/ por fin… por fin puedo verte… por fin voy a tocarte otra vez /sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad… sabia que recién empezaba todo… pero verla le daba un alivio/

(Ritsu) ahhhh… me volví tan cursi… que ahora ando viendo las estrellas… vaya que pensar que ambas vemos las mismas estrellas… es una tontería

(Mío) /decidió salir del todo de las sombras… de donde se escondía/ ¡no vuelvas a decir eso!... ¡no es una tontería!

(Ritsu) ¿Mío?... ¿se puede saber que haces acá? /decía muy seria… pero su corazón empezó a latir como loco… estaba preocupada que alguien la viera/

(Mío) no seas tan fría… /subió el balcón… trato de abrazarla… pero al castaña le rechazo…/

(Ritsu) desaparece de acá Mío… regresa a tu casa…

(Mío) no… vine a buscarte…

(Ritsu)/se adentro al cuarto… sabia que la pelinegra iba a seguirle… así nadie la vería…/ llamare un taxi para que te vayas de regreso…

(Mío)/se acerco a ella/ ¿vas a seguir tratándome así?

(Ritsu) ya paso Mío… ya lo supere… /caminaba hacia atrás… al sentir que la pelinegra caminaba hacia ella…/ ¿Qué estas haciendo? /se topo con la puerta…/

(Mío) ¿vas a decirme que ya no me amas?... ¿Qué ya no me deseas?... ¿Qué no te hace falta mi boca… mis manos… mi cuerpo?... ¿vas a negarlo?... mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo… /su rostro estaba cerca de la castaña… pero sin tocar ni una sola parte del de ella… tentándola/ ¿entonces?... ¿vas a seguir negándome?... ó ¿necesitas que te recuerde que puedo tenerte cada vez que yo quiera?

(Ritsu)/estaba cayendo… pero sabia que tenia que resistir… pero su aliento estaba frio… sus ojos grises… ese universo en el que solía perderse con facilidad… estaban dominándola nuevamente… pero no… no podía dejarse vencer… ella podría salir lastimada/ desaparece de mi casa… mi novio va venir… y es muy celoso

(Mío) que venga… así cuando entre… se de cuenta… que su novia… ya tiene dueña… /acerco su nariz hasta rozarla con su rostro…/ me hacia falta este olor… la suavidad de tu piel…

(Ritsu)/cerro los ojos por necesidad… su boca estaba cerca… su cuerpo se encontraba en… el dilema de caer y el de no caer… su respiración empezó a entrecortarse… su corazón latir mas fuerte aun…/ ándate de acá…

(Mío) no… /su lengua acaricio aquellos labios… que extrañaba tanto… luego los beso… pareciera que por fin tenia el oxigeno verdadero… el que le ayuda a vivir… con su mano apoyo la cabeza de la castaña… que cayo rápido a ese beso… el cuerpo de Mío empezaba a reaccionar a sus deseos lujuriosos… bajo su mano de la cabeza a la cintura de la castaña… para presionarla contra si… su boca fue al cuello de la castaña… sus manos quitaron la blusa…/

(Ritsu)/controlada… había sido controlada por la oji gris en cuestión de segundos… necesitaba sus labios… y si… le hacían falta… sus manos… su cuerpo… sus caricias… la pelinegra había arrebatado con violencia el sostén de la castaña… tomo en su boca el seno derecho… podía sentir su lengua lamer su pezón… su boca succionar su seno… sus manos quitar su short… y ella sin poder decir un simple… no/

(Mío)/su delicioso seno… su suave abdomen… sus piernas… dejo caer el short de la castaña… dejándola en pantis… mientras su boca agarraba todo lo que podía del seno derecho… su mano empezaba a acariciar la intimidad de la castaña… la cual soltó su primer gemido… la tenia controlada… a su pies… como amaba verla… fue hasta los tobillos de ella con sus manos… y luego subió acariciando con sus manos las piernas de la castaña… llego a las caderas de la misma… donde se aferraba la ultima prenda que la cubría… sus dedos pulgares… se metieron en los pequeños tirantes de los lados de las pantis y bajaron la misma… deshaciéndose de eso que tanto estorbaba… se levanto… la beso en la boca…/ todavía vas a decirme que no te hago falta… /sonrió triunfante… la tomo de la mano…la guio a la cama… donde se sentó… y guio a la chica para que se sentara sobre ella… y así seguir besándola… la castaña estaba perdida en los besos de ella… mientras seguía devorando los senos de la misma… su mano se adentro a mas… buscando aquel refugio que tanto le enloquece sentir… metió uno de sus dedos… pudo verla retorcerse de placer… y soltó un gemido más fuerte cuando la pelinegra metió su otro dedo… la oji gris estaba absorta a ese espectáculo… el vaivén de las caderas de ella… moviéndose violentamente para poder sentirla dentro… sus pequeños senos… saltando… ante sus ojos… fue aun mejor cuando la castaña se aventuro a besarla… la tomo para cambiar de posición… los ojos color miel estaban embriagados… intoxicados de placer… y deseosa de mas… Mío quito su ropa… quedando al desnudo como la castaña… necesitaba sentir aquel cuerpo caliente…/

(Ritsu) /la necesitaba… ahora podía morirse… ¿a quien le importaba?... ahora estaba desnuda ante ella… sintió el cuerpo frio de ella… seguro por estar afuera… la piel de la castaña se erizo ante ese contacto… sentir su cuerpo frotarse con el de ella… era mágico… su boca comiendo su cuerpo… y sus manos… sus talentosas manos… haciéndola perderse en placer… su cabello negro a los lados de su rostro… la necesitaba… moría por su cuerpo… estaba a los pies de ella… simple y sencillamente era eso… ella la dominaba… su cuerpo cansado… el sudor de la pelinegra cayendo entre sus senos… y mezclándose con el suyo… el limite… aquella sensación inexplicable… de alcanzarlo… de poder sentir el máximo placer en sus manos… había llegado/

(Mío)/lo sintió… cuando ella termino… su respiración cortada y agitada… su sudor… Mío se acostó al lado de ella… y ella solo le dio la espalda y miro al lado contrario… aun trataba de resistirse… ahora que la razón le había vuelto… pero la pelinegra… aun no había recuperado toda la razón… topo su cuerpo con el de ella… su mano acariciaba los senos… una de sus piernas se metió entre las de la castaña… se acerco al oído de la misma/ ¿entonces?... después de esta demostración… ¿Cómo vamos hacer para irnos?... tengo dinero… vendí algunas cosas mías… /la castaña no contesto… Mío la volteo… estaba llorando… la conocía… era demasiado orgullosa para dejarse ver… así que solo beso las lagrimas de la misma… y luego la beso…/ estoy aquí… y estoy bien… te amo… vine a dar todo… cueste lo que cueste… no se si esto va durar para siempre… se que somos chicas… pero vale la pena intentarlo… ¿te gustaría intentarlo conmigo?... /le beso/

(Ritsu) /afirmo con su cabeza… su voz no salía…/

.

.

¿y? ¿Qué tal?... se esta acabando… ¿Cómo va?... ¿Qué les parecen?... reviews… que quieren ver leer en lo ultimo… bueno no me hagan agonizar reviews por fa


	9. Malos pero buenos amigos

Olaaaaa bueno acá el otro cap… este capitulo esta algo tranquilo… y bueno a ver que les parece… espero sus reviews… y gracias por leerme… a ver que tal nos va… son lo +++ gracias por leer… les deje en mi blog para descargar unos doujinshis que me encontré… espero les guste

A leer

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta el mejor de los días tiene su peor momento**

Dieron las 7 de la mañana el despertador sonó… Ritsu se levanto… quedo sentada en la cama… pudo verla a su lado… desnuda… su cabello negro regado en su almohada y parte de su espalda… la dejo dormir… sabia que el viaje era cansado… y esa era la mañana mas feliz de su vida… se levanto se baño… bajo preparo el desayuno… estaba hambrienta… y sabia que Mío tambien lo estaría… después de terminar de cocinar y comer… subió con el desayuno de Mío… quien seguía dormida… puso la charola en una pequeña mesa que tenia… se acerco a Mío beso la espalda de ella… subiendo… subiendo entre besos hasta la boca de ella… al ver que no despertaba… se acerco al oído…

(Ritsu) buenos días… traje el desayuno…

(Mío) ¿ya amaneció?... /se volteo… la castaña le beso en la boca… luego beso los senos de ella…/ he dormido demasiado bien

(Ritsu) lo sé… en realidad sos tan bella cuando dormís… tengo que irme a la escuela… no salgas de acá… traeré algunas cosas… vengo a las cuatro… no hagas nada que no debas… quédate acá… podes andar en la casa… pero no abras las ventanas… ni nada… solo deje abierto el lado del patio… abajo hay mas comida… te he dejado preparado el almuerzo… y ya me voy… es mejor que todo siga normal… traeré algunas cosas del trabajo que nos servirán..

(Mío) hmp… ahí esta ese chico… que gusta de vos

(Ritsu) Akira gusta de todas… ya deja los celos… me voy… compórtate… ponéte a hacer algo productivo y deja de pensar en cosas para hacerme…

(Mío) ¡Ritsu! "volvió… la loca que me encanta"… deja de fastidiar… /la jalo de la blusa… para besarla… podía ver ese brillo en sus ojos…/te amo… /la jalo mas para que quedase acostada sobre ella… la rodeo de la cintura con sus brazos… y ella solo se recostó en el pecho de la pelinegra… estuvieron así un buen rato…/

(Ritsu)/que bien se sentía… en sus brazos… envuelta en su olor… era tan embriagador… tenia que irse… se levanto…/ me voy… por favor tené cuidado… no hagas nada estúpido… por favor… /le beso y se fue… la escuela no estaba tan cerca… pero tampoco estaba muy lejos… ya iba tarde… ya no se veían estudiantes… en las calles… estaba a punto de entrar…/

(Miura) buenos días…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué haces acá?... voy tarde… nos vemos… /le tomo del brazo… /

(Miura) vamos a hablar…

(Ritsu) pero tengo clases…

(Miura) ahhhh… bien… te la pongo fácil… o ella… o vos… la vi entrar a tu cuarto… cuando me fui… y no ha salido hasta ahora… ¿sabes lo insoportable que es saber que con ella si queres?

(Ritsu) no hicimos nada… el viaje fue largo y estaba cansada…

(Miura) no mientas… estas distinta… tenes brillo en los ojos… mas energía… estas alegre… ¿Por qué con ella si?

(Ritsu)/bajo la mirada/ porque la quiero…

(Miura) solo contéstame… ¿ella ó vos?

(Ritsu) sabes que yo…

(Miura) /estaba furioso… bien vamos… la tomo de la mano… caminaron… llegaron a una casa grande… el la llevaba de la mano… ella no decía nada solo seguía/

(Ritsu)/estaba caminado a su muerte prácticamente… pero todo antes que la lastimara a ella…/

(Miura)/entraron a una habitación… grande… ni muy obscura ni muy clara… en tonos cafés… se acerco a la castaña… le quito la diadema… le gustaba como le quedaba el cabello suelto… empezó a besarla en el cuello… rompió la blusa del uniforme… quito el sostén… empezó a lamer los senos… la guio a la cama… se quito su ropa… quito la falda de la castaña… y quito las pantis… no soportaba ver que la joven no reaccionaba…/

(Ritsu) /era insoportable… sus manos toscas… sus caricias bruscas… sus manos era pesadas…/ "tengo que tratar de excitarme o algo… si no esto va…" /lo sintió… eso dolió… el no estar excitada estaba teniendo sus consecuencias… el dolor avanzaba según el embestía… sus caricias eran demasiado bruscas…/

(Miura)/el no verla excitada era molesto… ¿Por qué no podía excitarse con él?... eso realmente le enojaba… y entre más enojado estaba… mas fuerte embestía… podía escuchar a la castaña quejarse… y tratar de no exteriorizar el dolor…/ date vuelta…

(Ritsu)/obedeció/

(Miura)/prefería no verle la cara… para no sentir culpa… al final seria su mujer tenia que acostumbrarse al sexo con él… tarde o temprano…/

(Ritsu) para por favor… me duele demasiado…. /en verdad el dolor comenzaba a notarlo mas… el paro… estaba molesto... se levanto tiro las cosas… golpeo la pared…/ perdón… no puedo… /el empezaba a asustarla… trataba de calmarlo… pero el estaba furioso…/

(Miura) ¡mierda!... ¡mierda! ¿Por qué carajos tiene que ser así?... fuera de acá… ¡fuera!

(Ritsu) /se levanto adolorida… busco su ropa… y sus cosas… su blusa esta rota… solo se puso el suéter encima… salió de aquella casa… caminar era incomodo… y sus senos estaban adoloridos… salió de ahí… llego a casa… Mío estaba ahí…/

(Mío) ¿Qué paso?... ¿te regresaron? /trato de besarle… pero esta se desvió para no hacerlo/ ¿estas bien?

(Ritsu) estoy bien… voy a bañarme… espera acá… /se sentía demasiado sucia… para Mío… no podía dejar que la tocara… cuando recién él la toco… se quito la ropa desesperada… se metió a la ducha… trato de lavar bien su cuerpo… lloraba… pero siempre en silencio… salió de la ducha… se puso ropa limpia… tomo el uniforme y lo tiro a la basura/

(Mío) ¿Por qué lo tiraste?

(Ritsu) lo manche… y eso no sale… voy a bajar a comer algo… ¿queres te traiga algo?

(Mío) agua esta bien… /sabia que pasaba algo… pero tenia que ir despacio… ella no era el tipo de persona que exteriorizaba algo que no fuera una alegría… o una sonrisa/

(Ritsu)/bajo a la cocina preparó algo para comer… al darse la vuelta su abuela estaba en la cocina/ abuela… ¿Qué tal el paseo?

(Abuela) dame acá… anda a llamar tu novia… les preparo algo

(Ritsu) ¿Cómo?

(Abuela) no soy tonta hija… ayer pase por tu habitación… y la chica estaba desnuda abrazándote… las amigas no hacen eso

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… que vergüenza…

(Abuela) tranquila… vamos a ver una película las tres… hey Ritsu… ¿él te toco? /pudo observar a su nieta desviar la mirada/

(Ritsu) no abuela… voy a llamar a Mío…

(Abuela) "si que lo hizo… ahhhh Hiro… estas matando a tu propia hija"… ve a llamar a Mío

(Ritsu) si… /camino hacia su habitación… y paro antes de entrar/ ¿Cómo sabe que se llama Mío?... "será que lo dije mientras dormía… ¬/¬… " eh Mío… vamos abajo…

(Mío) ¿segura?...

(Ritsu) claro… vamos… /le tomo la mano y bajaron…/ Abuela ella es Mío

(Mío) ¿Ritsu?... ¿Qué pasa?

(Abuela) nada cariño… no pasa nada... le pedí a Ritsu que te invitara a ver una película con nosotras… es hora que hablemos… bueno Ritsu… prepara las palomitas… Mío las bebidas… y yo un poco de comida… en quince en la sala… paso a comprar algo… y regreso… /les dio un beso a cada una… y se fue…/

(Mío) tu… tu abuela sabe…

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… nos vio dormir desnudas ayer…

(Mío) ¡¿Qué?... O/O…

(Ritsu) tranquila mi abuela es mi aliada… es como Satoshi… ¿Por qué fue él cierto?

(Mío) si… tu hermano es impresionante… pero Ritsu vos sos… sos increíble /la jalo de la cintura… y la beso… la castaña rodeo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…/ me encantas tanto… te deseo tanto… te amo tanto… /la sentó en la mesa de la cocina… y empezó a besarla/ tu boca es tan rica…

(Ritsu) deja de buscar excusa para hacerme cosas pervertida en la cocina de mi abuela… ¬/¬

(Mío) 0/0… ¡Ritsu!... no lo digas así que me da vergüenza…

(Ritsu) lo se… /tomo el rostro de la pelinegra…/ yo tambien te amo… y te deseo… y te necesito… esta por demás decirte… que estoy a tus pies… /la beso… la lengua de ella y la suya tenían la armonía perfecta… besarla era el mejor sabor existente… y que solo ella tenia… y nadie mas…/ bueno hacer las cosas que la abuela mando… si no… es mejor no saberlo…

.

**.**

**.**

**Amigos**

Ritsu preparo las palomitas… Mío las bebidas… fueron a la sala… acomodaron todo… pero pudieron observar una video casetera en al sala… de pronto la abuela entro… les pidió que se sentaran… y que empezaran a degustar… del montón de chucherías que había traído… y puso la película…

(Abuela) esta es una película de sus padres… de cuando estaban en la escuela… se sorprenderán… lo unidos que eran… esos chicos… no le digas a tu padre pero tenían un nombre muy chistoso… se hacían llamar los cuatro puntos cardinales… que mal gusto para los nombres… ya empezó

(Ritsu) ahí está papá… ¿Quién es la chica que besa a papá?

(Mío) es mi mami… ¿Por qué ella besa a tu papi?

(Abuela) no han entendido aun… bien… Ritsu ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

(Ritsu) Mioko

(Abuela) y la tuya Mío… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

(Mío) Ritsuka… ¿usted conoce a mis padres?

(Abuela) son lentas… tu nombre Ritsu salió de Ritsuka… y el nombre de Mío de Mioko… a que bueno que entendieron… tu padre y su madre estuvieron enamorados… de igual manera tu madre y su padre… eso fue antes de su pelea… su estúpida pelea… Isao Kun es un poco celoso… y Mioko es la persona más sociable existente… Mioko era la amiga del pueblo… ella e Isao eran la envidia de todos… dos locos enamorado… hacían locuras… no les importaba que nadie los viera… en cuanto a Hiro y a Ritsuka… ellos eran reservados… preferían estar solos… donde nadie los viera… se sentaban en la entrada de esta casa y contaban las estrellas… a la escuela local llegaron dos personas que hicieron mucho daño… los gemelos Miura… uno de ellos el tío de tu futuro marido… uno de ellos se obsesiono con Mioko… y el otro se fijo en Ritsuka… desde entonces los problemas empezaron… Isao empezó a pensar que Hiro y Mioko tenían algo… más que su amistad de años… y empezó a cegarse de celos… los chicos tenían planes… habían creado un proyecto importante… para los cuatro… nunca los vi emocionados como aquella vez… bueno… mira eso…

(Mío) ¿papá tocaba en una banda… y mamá tambien…? No puedo creerlo…

(Ritsu) papá se veía muy delgado ahí… y mamá se ve genial en la batería… Jajaja si me lo cuentas no lo creo… vaya se veían geniales…

(Abuela) has visto el almacén en al entrada del pueblo… esa gran bodega abandonada… ahí iban a formar su empresa… para esa época vinieron muchos inversionistas… todo se había juntado… la boda… los negocios… los chicos estaban emocionados… o eso parecía… era la hora la boda comenzó… Isao y Mioko estaban casándose… cuando Isao dijo que él no se casaría… esa fue la única vez que vi a tu madre destrozada… pero su orgullo no le permitió llorar… tu padre es amigo de Mioko desde que nacieron… así que sin decir nada… le dijo al padre que la razón era porque el que se iba a casar era él… la idea era separarse y bueno seguir todo normal… solo no quería ver a Mioko humillada… pero Ritsuka sintió que él la había traicionado… en realidad todos lo pensamos… sus actos solo confirmaron lo que se supone Isao sospechaba… la ceremonia continuo… tu padre y tu madre se casaron… celebraron… pero luego tu madre lloro con una enorme amargura en ese mismo sofá… y bueno tanto Hiro como Isao llegaron a su reunión con los inversionistas… y desde entonces tu padre siente rencor por Isao… no se que paso… solo se que desde entonces tus padres no pueden ni escuchar de hablar de los Akiyama…

(Ritsu) no sabia que mamá… eso significa que mamá y papá

(Abuela) aprendieron a amarse… supongo que Isao y Ritsuka tambien… solo se que de después de esa reunión estos compiten… así que no los juzguen… ellos cuatro son unos cabeza huecas… es todo… nunca lo superaron… nunca lo hablaron… bueno miremos la ultima presentación… a ya acabo… bueno los saludos

(Isao video) hola soy Akiyama Isao… pues mando un saludo a todos… y un beso a la chica mas linda de la escuela… Mioko te amo…

(Hiro video) eh… eh… un saludo a todos… eh…un saludo especial a Ritsuka… te amo /en voz baja/

(Mioko video) Ola… bueno un saludo a todos… a esforzarse para no ser oficinistas… y saludo al pueblo… y un beso enorme… veni graba acá… /jala la cámara… y enfoca a Isao/ un beso enorme a ese chico… mi chico… cuidado a la que se le ocurra mirarlo… /seña de una paliza/

(Ritsuka) felicidades… buena suerte… saludo especial a Hiro… /colorada… y apartando al cámara/

(Ritsu) wau… ¿Por qué no me sorprende que sea tan vergonzosa? /miraba a Mío/

(Mío) saber que te van a ver millones de personas… es abrumador… /estaba preocupada pensando en lo vergonzoso que era eso/

La abuela y las chicas estuvieron charlando y riéndose del video… hasta que pudo observar que Mío y Ritsu estaban dormidas… Ritsu estaba sobre Mío… y esta la abrazaba… la abuela empezó a recoger las cosas… y se quedo esperando hasta que el timbre sonó…

(Hiro) ¿se puede saber que hacen ellos acá? /dijo a su madre/

(Abuela) es mi casa… Isao kun y Ricchan siempre serán bienvenidos… así que no molestes y pasa… trae algo para que beban… y no hagan ruido… las chicas duermen… /señalo el sofá…/

(Hiro e Isao)/al ver a sus esposas entrar a la casa… cada quien saludo a la esposa del otro/ Hola ¿Cómo estas?

(Mioko y Ritsuka) ¿a quien saludas vos? /celos/

(Hiro) ah… ah… bueno a vos… y a Ricchan

(Mioko) ¿Ricchan?... su nombre es Ritsuka…

(Ritsuka) ¡c-cierra la boca!... p-por lo menos respeta que tu hija este acá…

(Isao) no he hecho nada… salude por educación…

(Mioko) imbécil… no hables fuerte… que Ritsu duerme

(Isao) la única loca que grito fuiste vos

(Abuela) ¡basta!... dejen a las chicas dormir… vamos a hablar… es hora de arreglar las cosas… porque no puedo creer que sean tan estúpidos los cuatro… de meter a las chicas en esta estúpida pelea… y en especial Hiro… no puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto a tu hija… es una niña… y Mioko pusiste a tu hija en la boca del lobo… justamente vos que sabes lo que se siente estar en esa situación

(Mioko) ¿Qué situación?... ¿a que se refiere? /preocupada/

(Abuela) ese tipo le hizo a tu hija… lo mismo que su tío te hizo…

(Mioko) no puede ser… /se sentía hundir en un abismo al escucharlo/

(Abuela) ese hombre es un idiota… que la trata como su… ni siquiera puedo decirlo… son una decepción como padres… dejar que sus hijas paguen por sus estupideces…

(Mioko) /las lagrimas caían… no habían palabras… en verdad lo sabia ella era la culpable… por dejar que…/

(Hiro) ¿Qué fue… lo que paso?

(Isao) Miura abuso de Mioko…

(Hiro) estas jodiendome…

(Isao) no hermano… no estoy jodiendote…

(Hiro) eso significa que… que ese hombre… ese hombre obligo a mi Ritsu a…

(Isao) lo siento hermano /esta bien… era su enemigo… pero nadie quiere que le jodan la vida a sus hijos… aun después de tanto tiempo… el había sido el único amigo que tuvo en verdad… será por eso que dolió tanto esa traición…/

(Hiro) lo mato… /se levanto de donde estaba… fue a la parte trasera de la casa y tomo una escopeta… cuando escucharon que se despertaron las chicas/ Ritsu… cariño… perdón /no podía verla a la cara… se dejo llevar por los sentimientos de rencor… y termino lastimando a su hija/

(Mío)/abrazaba a Ritsu… sosteniéndola por si alguien quería quitársela…/ no se acerque… /se fijo en sus padres/ ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos acá?

(Ritsuka) Mío cariño… venimos a traerte para llevarte a casa…

(Mío) no voy a irme con ustedes… me voy con Ritsu… la llevo conmigo… /sintió la mano del Sr. Tainaka en su cabeza/

(Hiro) bien… ¿adonde piensan ir?... te pareces mucho a tu madre sabes… es peligroso que dos chicas lindas anden por ahí solas…

(Mioko) voy a tomar aire… /salió de la casa… esta bien fue su culpa por dejar que su maridó y ella misma se dejaron llevar… ahora su hija estaba marcada… no podía regresar el tiempo atrás… pero podría quitar alguna mancha futura… entro a la casa… le quito la escopeta a Hiro/ voy a matarlo… y ni se le ocurra a nadie detenerme… porque se muere tambien…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué pasa?... estoy empezando a preocuparme… ¿Qué sucede?

(Isao) nada nena… eh… eh discúlpame por amenazarte… voy a detener a la loca de tu madre… Hiro prepara las cosas… que esto es asunto de hombres… y deja que me encargo de la loca de tu mujer… que es capaz de acabar con el pueblo entero la conoces…

(Hiro) si… gracias… yo…

(Isao) esta bien… tambien tengo una hija… después te daré una paliza… ahora a encargarnos… Ricchan… cuida a las chicas /beso a su mujer/

(Ritsuka) s-si… H-Hiro tené cuidado… /preocupada/

(Hiro) ya no soy tan débil…

(Isao) si claro… vamos…

(Hiro) espera… me falta algo… /subió corriendo… traía unas gafas y le dio otra a Isao/

(Isao) tenes razón… nadie se mete con nosotros… vamos

(Hiro) vamos…

Ambos salieron de casa… estaban furiosos… sabían que no podían arreglar lo que habían hecho… pero por el momento había algo importante que hacer

(Mío) mami ¿adonde fueron todos?

(Ritsuka) primero a detener a la loca de Mioko chan… esa mujer es peligrosa… y segundo a arreglar unas cuentas… tranquila cariño… /luego miro a Ritsu…/ "tiene los ojos de Hiro… es linda… pero el castaño es de la loca esa…" a veces hay que ignorar a tu madre… le falta un tornillo… sin afán de ofender… mi marido es algo parecido

(Ritsu) "no entiendo ni un poco lo que pasa… ¿desde cuando somos amigos?"

(Ritsuka) perdón amor… por dañarte como lo hice… y perdona a tu padre tambien… Ritsu descansa… voy a preparar comida para todos… /estaba preocupada… eran sus amigos los que estaban allá.../

.

.

.

¿Y? ¿Qué tal?... demasiado tranquilo… lo se… pero bueno había que explicar algunas cositas… ya veremos como le va ese…. Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… bueno


	10. Por Amor

Olaaa acá yo… de nuevo… con este otro cap… espero les guste… a mi me gusto mucho… bueno me dicen que tal… gracias por leerme son lo +++

A leer

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capaz de todo**

Estaba a una corta distancia de aquella casa… estaba decidida a matar a ese bastardo… a punto de entrar cuando sintió que la jalaron… se dio cuenta que eran Hiro e Isao…

(Hiro) ¿estás loca? /exaltado/

(Isao) ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta?

(Mioko) no te metas… no es tu asunto

(Isao) claro que es mi asunto… esto es raro de decir… pero ese tipo daño a la novia de mi hija…

(Hiro) ¬/¬… eso fue raro… /miro a su mujer/ n-no podes solo venir y ya… te reconocerían… y te llevarían presa… tenes dos hijos en casa… ¿te das cuenta?

(Mioko) he fallado como madre… no importa ya

(Hiro) claro que importa… ellos se sentirían tristes… fallamos como padres… es cierto… pero tenemos que hacer las cosas bien… ya no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar… ¿se entiende?... además s-soy tu marido y tenes que obedecerme… n-no podes arriesgarte

(Mioko) ¿obedecerte?

(Isao) ¡así se habla!

(Mioko) nadie te invito

(Isao) me auto invite…

(Hiro) basta los dos… lo vamos a hacer bien… ¿cuento con ustedes?

(Isao y Mioko) si… /ambos mirando al lado contrario/

(Hiro) bien… /saco su teléfono llamo a Ritsuka/

(Ritsuka) ¿Qué sucede?... a bien… estoy dentro… empiezo a buscar ahora… busca el código en la caja de energía… me lo das… lo meteré en los archivos de fallas… y espera de arreglar… en los archivos del ministerio de energía… bueno te aviso… voy por mi computadora

(Mío) ¿Qué pasa mami?

(Ritsuka) nada cariño… deja que los grandes se encarguen de estas cosas… ustedes que se yo… hagan cosas de mocosos

(Mío) /se acerco a Ritsu al oído/ su personalidad cambio… siempre pasa cuando esta en la computadora

(Ritsu) no te parece que es mejor su cambio de personalidad que el tuyo… de buena chica a pervertida… ¬_¬…

(Mío)¬/¬… como si no te gustara… además no hables de eso… mi mami va escucharte

(Ritsu) te quiero… tengo hambre… ¿comemos algo?… vamos preparo algo… /se levanto de manera brusca… y sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su entrepierna…/ ah… /se quejo/

(Mío) ¿pasa algo?... estas rara… desde que viniste… estas rara…

(Ritsu) no pasa nada te dije… /sintió la mano de Mío tomar con fuerza su brazo… tenia un morete ahí… se quejo de nuevo/ ah… te dije que no me pasa nada… ¿es tan difícil de entenderlo?... /en ese mismo momento cayo a cuenta que había sido injusta con Mío/ perdón… solo… no me pasa nada… voy a cocinar algo…

(Ritsuka) deja que vaya…

(Mío) pero mami

(Ritsuka) déjala… necesita ir… tiene hambre es todo… ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) si… es eso… /parecía que ella sabia lo que le estaba sucediendo… decidió solo seguir/ "este estúpido dolor que no se va… mierda"

(Ritsuka) ¿lo tienen?... bien dámelo… ok ahora dame 5 segundos… 1… 2… 3… supere mi tiempo… ya esta… empiecen

(Hiro) bien / estaba tras la casa de los Miura… estaba en la caja térmica… movió alguno cables… y luego otros… para poder manejar todo el tendido eléctrico de la casa…/

(Mioko) listo… ahora hay que hacer que crezca…

(Isao) ya voy… enseguida… /camino disimuladamente… llevaba pequeñas bolsas de gas… las dejo a los alrededores de la casa… y luego al encontrarse con Hiro regresaron… donde estaba Mioko/

(Isao) ¿vas hacerlo?... bueno si queres puedo hacerlo yo

(Mioko) es mi hija… lo hago yo… además dudo que podas usar una de estas… /alisto al escopeta que traía… era muy moderna… traía el ocular de la puntería y un comprimidor para el sonido…. Apunto… empezó a localizar el punto a disparar lo encontró… estaba a punto de disparar… cuando vio en el suelo… la diadema color amarilla de su hija… y sin dudar… dio el primer tiro en la pierna… luego otro mas… en la otra… tres mas en el brazo… y unos cuantos mas en al pierna… podía verlo retorcerse… estaba desangrando… entonces se logro ver… el fuego alrededor de la casa… empezaba a esparcirse… ahora podía estar satisfecha… ese bastardo iba a sufrir tanto dolor antes de morir… ese era el castigo perfecto… por atreverse a tocar a su hija…/ listo… vamos… tengo hambre

(Isao) me sorprende lo cruel que podes ser…

(Mioko) es lo que sucede cuando alguien toca lo tuyo… /empezó a llorar/ soy un fracaso tuve que esperar que la lastimaran… para hacer algo… ¿Qué clase de madre soy?

(Isao) la peor de seguro… pero bueno estas mejorando…

(Mioko) estúpido… como te odio

(Isao) no es cierto… nunca me odiaste… ¿Amas a Hiro?

(Mioko) claro que si… es imposible no hacerlo…

(Isao) ya veo… algún día vas a…

(Mioko) nunca voy a perdonarte… y mucho menos te voy a perdonar si me doy cuenta que fuiste un mal marido para Ricchan

(Isao) imposible… es difícil ser mal marido con Ritsuka… es una gran mujer… además esta Mío… es igual que ella… Jajaja el primer día de clases en el jardín se encerró en el cuarto… y le daba vergüenza como se veía con uniforme… demasiada linda…

(Mioko) Mío es muy linda… ¿Por qué le pusiste Mío?

(Isao) bueno lo puse en nombre de mi primer amor… y la mejor amiga de mi mujer…

(Mioko) idiota…

(Isao) ah… si hiciste lo mismo…

(Mioko) ¿en verdad crees que yo le puse ese nombre?... ¡por favor!... fue el tonto de tu amigo… por la misma razón… yo le puse el de Satoshi…

(Isao) ¿tienen otro hijo?

(Mioko) si… es lindo… y admira a Ritsu como no te lo imaginas…

(Isao) le pusiste así por…

(Mioko) claro… el segundo chico que siempre me gusto… ah… que era lindo… no menciones esto con Hiro… es un poco celoso

(Isao) Jajaja… puedo imaginarlo

(Hiro) mmm… ¿Qué hacen?... en fin… voy a llamar a la policía… le aviso a Ricchan

(Isao y Mioko) ¡Ritsuka!...

(Hiro) bien… insoportables… /se alejo de ellos/

(Ritsuka) ¿ya estuvo?... bueno que esperar para regresar…

(Hiro) si… eh… ¿amas a Isao?

(Ritsuka) /colorada/ n-no me preguntes esas cosas… cuando estoy viendo a tu hija y a la mía…

(Hiro) ¿escucharon?

(Ritsuka) no… pero me da vergüenza… y si… la respuesta es si… es lo mejor que me paso en al vida… él y Mío son lo único que necesito en esta vida…

(Hiro) me saque un peso de encima… tenia miedo que no lo hicieras… el es un idiota pero es un buen hombre… ¿conociste a algún Satoshi en la escuela?

(Ritsuka) ¿Por qué?

(Hiro) así se llama mi hijo… por eso… es que tengo mi duda acerca

(Ritsuka) Jajaja /se echo a reír/ no puedo creerlo… con que tu hijo se llama Satoshi… Jajaja… pregúntale a la loca de tu mujer porque le puso así…

(Hiro) se va enojar si se lo pregunto… además me da vergüenza que crea que estoy celoso

(Ritsuka) pero si estas… Jajaja… deberías preguntarle… porque hace poco me encontré con uno… y pregunto por la loca esa…

(Ritsu)/al oído donde Mío/ eh… es mi imaginación… o el apodo de mi madre era loca… aun no entiendo nada de esta situación…

(Mío) ni yo… no se que pasa… pero no te despegues de mi… por si acaso…

(Ritsu) bien… me gusta que me cuides… ¬/¬

(Mío) ¬/¬… me gusta cuidarte

(Ritsuka) ¿Por qué están coloradas?... 0/0… están hablando de sexo... ¿cierto?... n-no hablen de eso… no cuando estoy frente…

(Mío y Ritsu) o/o /un momento incomodo/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Madre e Hija**

Los tres regresaron a casa… Ritsu noto que su madre no la miraba a los ojos… que siempre desviaba la mirada… después de comer Mioko salió de la casa… se sentó en las gradas

(Ritsu)¿Por qué estas ignorándome?... Aun estas molesta porque…

(Mioko) no estoy molesta… has estado quejándote… ¿Por qué?

(Ritsu) nada… ¿Por qué este cambio repentino?... digo eran nuestros enemigos y ahora…

(Mioko) ahora nada… ahhhh… ¿fue hoy cierto?...digo deberías estar en la escuela… y estas acá… tu abuela dijo que habías ido a la escuela cuando nos llamo… estas un poco irritada… y te pones siempre detrás de Mío… y se que no sos así… te gusta que te miren… ¿Por qué estas ocultándote?... ¿sentís vergüenza cierto? ¿sentís que todos van a darse cuenta de lo que te paso?

(Ritsu) n-no me ha pasado nada… /miraba hacia otro lado/

(Mioko) no tenes porque pasar por esto sola…

(Ritsu) te dije que no me pasa nada… no me fastidies… /se levanto y su madre tambien/

(Mioko) /tomo el rostro de su hija en su mano/ mírame a los ojos… ¿te violo hoy cierto?... has estado quejándote… no desvíes la mirada… sostenla /le miraba a los ojos… lo sabia ella no iba dar su brazo a torcer… la conocía… ella estaba aguantándose ese dolor para si sola/

(Ritsu)/no aguantaba mas… su madre se había dado cuenta de todo… en cuestión de segundos se echo a llorar y se escondió en el pecho de su madre/ perdón… yo…

(Mioko)/lagrimas salían… pero no hacia ruido de su llanto/ no pidas perdón… ya mamá esta aquí… y perdóname vos a mi… /podía escuchar el llanto de su hija… era desesperante… oírla llorar así… verla así… sin esa chispa que siempre le caracterizaba…/

(Ritsu) /solo podía llorar sin verla… sentía vergüenza… pero tambien se sentía aliviada… se sentía protegida… ya nadie podía lastimarla si mamá estaba aquí…/

(Mioko) llora cariño… que mamá se queda aquí a acompañarte… /guio a su hija a sentarse con ella… la cual solo se recostó en sus piernas… y no dijo mas…/

(Ritsu) mamá… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¿Qué es lo que hicieron?

(Mioko) cosas de grandes… solo recordamos viejos tiempos… eh… Mío es linda… se parece mucho a Ritsuka…

(Ritsu) si… es muy linda… y es igual de vergonzosa… o más creo… mamá… ¿y ahora que vamos hacer? /decía aun recostada en las piernas de su madre/

(Mioko) ¿te gustaría volver a tu escuela en Tokio?... digo si queres

(Ritsu) ¿no va ver más problemas…?

(Mioko) nosotros somos unas cabezas huecas… pero bueno algo entendimos… yo no creo que haya problema… además Satoshi te extraña mucho… y bueno Mío tiene que regresar con sus padres… no puede estar viniendo hasta aquí a ver su chica… ¿no te parece?

(Ritsu) si… mamá ¿crees que aun pueda volver al mismo salón y grado?

(Mioko) claro… de eso me encargo yo… quedas ahí porque quedas

(Ritsu) "algo me dice que esa es una de las razones porque te llaman loca"… mamá ¿aun queres al Sr. Akiyama?

(Mioko) a ese idiota… mmm bueno ya no lo odio tanto… estuvo a mi lado hoy…

(Ritsu) ¿y mi papá?

(Mioko) tu padre es tu padre… y yo lo amo… Isao fue mi primer amor… pero Hiro es el amor de mi vida… me dio lo mejor… a ustedes dos…

(Ritsuka) espero que así sea…

(Mioko) no fastidies… ¿ya se van?

(Ritsuka) s-si… es tarde… es mejor irnos… Mío va quedarse… manda a que se lave los dientes

(Mioko) bien… no te parece que la tenes muy consentida

(Ritsuka) pero es que… es mi única hija /sonrojada/

(Hiro) quien habla… porque no le contas que cuando Ritsu fue al jardín por primera vez te quedaste esperando toda la clase… detrás del enrejado para estar con ella

(Ritsu) ¿es verdad?

(Ritsuka) Jajaja… te volviste sensible… Jajaja

(Mioko) ¬/¬… estaba llorando… no podía dejarla sola

(Ritsu)/abrazo a su mamá… y luego se levanto de ahí… se quedaron los cuatro platicando… y ella se dirigió adonde estaba Mío/ eh… Mío… vamos al pueblo a caminar…

(Mío) vamos a tu habitación mejor

(Ritsu) ¬¬… pervertida…

(Mío) -/-… bien vamos al pueblo… /le tomo de la mano y salieron al pueblo… a la plaza… se sentaron… ella no decía nada… Mío levanto su brazo para abrazarla… y la castaña solo se recostó en su pecho/

(Ritsu) gracias… por estar aquí… y por no dejar que me hundiera… /se levanto y se sentó sobre ella… rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de la pelinegra… y la beso… luego le abrazo… dejando su rostro… era un alivio estar con ella… se sentía completa… y feliz/ eh Mío… voy a volver a la escuela…

(Mío) ¿en serio?...

(Ritsu) mi mamá dijo que iba a hacer de todo para que yo pudiese regresar… /le abrazo mas/ ¿Qué pensaran de mi?

(Mío) mmm… no lo sé… pero voy a estar ahí… para vos… no te preocupes… /le abrazo y acaricio su cabello… que se veía mas claro con los reflejos del sol/ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.. has estado rara

(Ritsu) nada solo quiero estar así… abrazada de vos… de nadie mas… Mío estoy bien… ya no me preguntes… es solo que me siento cansada… nada mas…

(Mío)/sabia que no era eso… pero no iba a presionar… se iba a poner más arisca de lo que ya estaba/ bien… voy a creerte si me das un beso…

(Ritsu)/era fácil decir que si a sus peticiones… con su nariz rozo la mejía de Mío… hasta llegar a la boca de ella… con sus manos tomo el rostro de ella… mordió el labio inferior… y luego la beso… con una intensidad a la cual solo ella podía responder… metió su lengua… junto su cuerpo… le beso hasta que no había aire… ella era la persona indicada… lo sabia… olvidaba todo lo feo cuando estaba con ella… todo se volvía lindo…/

(Mío)/la abrazo muy fuerte/ te amo tanto… y te deseo tanto… gracias por hacerme mejor… te amo… esta oscureciendo…vamos… puede que ya hayan terminado de discutir… /la castaña se levanto… y Mío después de ella… le tomo al mano… la pelinegra iba un poco mas adelante que la oji miel… quien caminaba un toque mas atrás que Mío…/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Que suerte la mía**

Regresaron a la ciudad… todos… Ritsu entro en al escuela de nuevo… hicieron equivalencia de sus notas… regreso a su salón… sus compañeras la recibieron bien… nunca nadie entendió que fue lo que pasó en realidad… pero bueno Ritsu se había vuelto la segunda mas popular de la escuela… después de mostrarse con la blusa suelta el día que se fue… en cuanto a Mío para su mala suerte las chicas seguían llegando a montón ha ella… era vergonzoso… tener la atención de tanta gente en ella… al contrario de Ritsu que no le molestaba en lo absoluto… a Mío no le gustaba ver a las chicas rodeando a Ritsu era molesto…

(Ritsu) gracias chicas… en verdad son muy amables

(Mío) /eso era molesto… tener que compartirla con la escuela… eso no… se acerco a Ritsu la tomo de la mano/ acompáñame…

(Ritsu) nos vemos chicas… ¿adonde vamos?/mientras caminaba… podía ver la espalda de Mío… era un poco ancha y caía delicadamente en la curva de su cintura/ perfecta…

(Mío) /llegaron al baño/ ¿Por qué le das alas a ellas?... no quiero que te miren… y lo peor algunas te abrazan… es molesto… no quiero que nadie lo haga… /la jalo para entrar en un cubículo del baño… bajo la tapa del mismo y se sentó/ sos mía… de nadie mas

(Ritsu) perdón… no sabia que te molestaba… tratare de ser mas reservada… /sintió que la pelinegra la acerco a ella… quedando una de las piernas de la oji gris entre las suyas… la castaña beso a la pelinegra… esta la jalo mas… sintió los besos de ella en su abdomen… las manos de ella agarrada de sus caderas…/ ya sonó el timbre… tenemos clases

(Mío) Sawako sensei no vino… así que no tenes escape… /empezó a desabotonar la blusa de la castaña… dejándola abierta… el deseo que sentía por aquella joven era inexplicable… simplemente la deseaba… sentir su piel en su boca… levanto el sostén dejando fuera los senos de ella… con sus manos los tomos… con sus dedos acaricio los pezones de ella… y su boca besaba el cuellos de ella… Mío se puso de pie… para contraminar a al castaña contra la puerta… esta se enredo sus piernas en sus caderas… Mío se volteo sentando a la castaña en la parte alta del inodoro… poniéndose ella de rodias en la tasa… bajo para lamerlos… y chupar los senos de ella… metió su mano bajo la falda de la castaña… la cual trataba de no gemir… aparto con una de sus manos la pantis y luego metió los dedos de la otra… moviéndoles… para verla a ella sonrojada… excitada… luego subió a la boca de ella… para acallar los gemidos/

(Ritsu)/sus manos… sus dedos… eran los creadores de sus gemidos… de su placer… su boca… la cómplice que acalla el sonido de su placer… y ella la dueña de su mundo… el único ser capaz de dominarla… la única que es capaz de tenerla cuando quiere y donde quiera…/ "que suerte la mía… ser la dueña de sus deseos…"

(Mío)/sintió después de un tiempo… sus manos totalmente mojadas… lo había logrado una vez mas… había logrado que ella explotara de placer en sus manos… por sus actos/ "que suerte la mía… ser la causante de su placer "… /la beso… la vio cansada… ayudo a poner su ropa en su lugar… aunque fuera difícil no hacérselo de nuevo… arreglos su cabello… y luego la beso… salieron del cubículo… no había nadie mas… ellas eran las únicas cómplices de aquella pasión/ hey ¿vas a aceptar ser Julieta de nuevo?

(Ritsu) claro que si… voy hacerlo por dos razones… una no puedo privar al publico de mi talento… y dos y las mas importante de las razones… no vas a besar a otra… eso no… solo Julieta es dueña de los besos de Romeo… al igual que yo soy la única dueña de los tuyos…

(Mío) bien… me gusta que celes mis besos /avergonzada/

(Ritsu) no me gusta pesar que otra los tiene… ni aunque sea en una actuación… me da celos… ¬/¬… Mío es mía… de nadie más… bueno vamos…

(Mío) ella aun es nuestra directora…

(Ritsu) Jajaja… Nodoka esta de lo mas feliz rodeada de escolares… que quieren besarla… y yo estoy feliz solo con tener a Mío conmigo… no necesito mas…

(Mío)/la jalo y la beso… la amaba por eso… porque le daba seguridad… porque le hacia sentirse al única dueña de ella… por eso y nada mas porque ella le hizo conocer el amor/

.

.

¿Y?... ¿Qué les pareció?... bueno espero saberlo en sus reviews… no me dejen agonizar mucho plisss… cuídense


	11. Las cosas como deben de ser son

Olaaaa bueno acá este capitulo… en verdad espero lo disfruten… como yo lo hice… gracias por leerme… son lo +++ no me canso de decirlo, y bueno la segunda parte es el mismo transcurso del día de la primera y tercera parte… disfrútenla como yo lo hice

A leer

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romeo y Julieta**

Todas corrían de un lado a otro… los trajes eran espectaculares… estaban ya listas… nerviosas pero listas… aun no levantaban el telón… se escuchaban gritos… se escuchaba desorden… el publico se preguntaba ante la incertidumbre que pasaba… el telón empezó a levantarse…

_Se podía ver una tanda de personas… peleando entre si… unos con unas ropas y otros con otras de otro color... _el publico se centro en esa manera tan peculiar de empezar_… se veía la lucha… Capuleto y Montesco… en una lucha defendiendo el honor de a quien sirven… el desorden avanzaba… los heridos empezaban… hasta que fueron detenidos… cada grupo recogía a sus compañeros heridos… los Capuleto fueron llamados… y por al tarde los Montesco fueron citados… Benvolio regreso con su tío… logro divisar a Romeo… quien hizo caso omiso de su presencia… y luego se sentó en una banca de cemento cerca…_

_(Benvolio) buenos días primo… /saludo amablemente/_

_(Romeo) /le ignoro por un momento… al sentirlo insistente pregunto/ ¿es el día tan joven?/mirando al cielo/_

_(Benvolio)acaban de sonar las nueve _

_(Romeo) ¡Ay de mi!... las horas tristes se alargan /decepcionado/ ¿era mi padre el que se fue tan rápido?_

_(Benvolio) si el era… /se acerca a Romeo/ ¿Qué alarga las horas tristes de Romeo?_

_(Romeo) es el… no tener… lo que teniendo las acorta… hasta luego primo /se despide y se marcha/_

Baja el telón de nuevo… empiezan alistarse las de la siguiente escena… Mío Observa a Ritsu… se veía esplendida… el vestido era perfecto… no… ella lo era… y le hacia el favor al vestido…

EL telón sube de nuevo…

_Hermosa fiesta… iniciada por los Capuleto… el sr de la casa… invita con emoción a que entren a su casa… da la bienvenida a sus apreciados invitados… un grupo de caballeros entran a la casa… llevando sus mascaras claro… son Romeo y Benvolio revisaban bajo sus mascaras… la fiesta… se escondían entre la gente… Romeo pudo verla… de la mano de dos caballeros… el baile iniciaba… estaba espléndida…_

_(Romeo) una belleza tan rica… esta tierra es indigna de tanta belleza…_

_(Julieta)/bailaba alegremente… noto que era observada… era un caballero tras su mascara… por alguna razón se sintió atraída por aquellos ojos… el baile continuo/_

_(Romeo) / fue metido en el baile… y busco la manera de acercarse a ella para poder bailar… tuvo el honor de mirarla de cerca… de bailar junto a ella/_

_(Julieta)/salió de entre el baile… camino por un corredor que conecta al mismo salón… escucho a la gente reunirse… un joven empezó una bella canción…/_

_(Romeo)/se acerca a esa reunión… donde se escucha una bella melodía… busca desesperado… camina a los alrededores… logra verla…/_

_(Julieta) /logra verlo… se conecta a su mirada… busca acercamiento/_

_(Romeo)/camina hacia ella… arrastrado por sus bellos ojos… toma su mano… aun sin verla/ si yo profano con mi mano impura… esta santa capilla…será un pecado gentil… mis labios…tus peregrinos ruborizados están listos… para expiar mi falta…con un gentil… beso /besa la mano… y la atrae a él/_

_(Julieta)buen peregrino… no desprecies con tanto fervor a tu mano… que hay mucha devoción vuestra en esto… porque los santos tienen manos que los peregrinos pueden tocar… y palma con palma… es beso palmero /juntan las manos/_

_(Romeo) ¿no tienen los santos labios…?_

_(Julieta)/se pone nerviosa y se aleja para tomar algo… agarra una copa/ para rezar_

_(Romeo) /se acerca por la espalda/ querida santa… que hagan tus labios… lo que hacen tus palmas /juntan palmas/ te lo suplican… concédelos… no me hundas en la desesperación…_

_(Julieta)/nerviosa… se aleja de nuevo/ los santos no se mueven… pero conceden sus plegarias… _

_(Romeo) entonces no te muevas… mientras tiene efecto la oración… así… mis labios… por los tuyos podrán suplicar… /la besa… _la escena favorita de la pelinegra… cualquier escusa es buena para besar a la castaña…_/_

_(Julieta) /después del beso… _aunque fuera una actuación besar a Mío era mágico… no importaba la situación…_/ entonces daré a mis labios el pecado que tomaron _

_(Romeo) pecado de mis labios… ¡ahh! ¡que falta tan deseada!... ¡devuélveme mi pecado! /le besa de nuevo… sumergidos bajo esa melodía… que sonaba en algún lado cerca de ellos/_

_(Julieta)/se separan… va a donde esta su nodriza… le informa que su madre le llama… y se va/_

_(Romeo)/se acerca a la nodriza… y se da cuenta que Julieta es una Capuleto/ Oh… santo cielo… mi vida y la de mi enemigo han quedado unidas /empieza salir con una tristeza inmensa/_

_(Julita)/habla con su nodriza pregunta por el joven… ella le informa que es Romeo… de la casa de los Montesco/ mi único amor… proviene de mi único odio…. Lo encontré desconocido y tarde lo sé… ah… prodigioso ha brotado el amor en mi… que amo a mi odiado enemigo_

Ultima escena

_Romeo la observa… yace acostada… sin reacción alguna… aun no puede creerlo… el dolor oprime su corazón… el llanto de su alma se esparce…_

_(Romeo) Mi amor… mi esposa…ni la muerte que aspiro la miel de tu aliento… no tuvo poder sobre tu belleza… /se recuesta en su pecho… luego se levanta/ no fuiste conquistada... la belleza sobresale en ti… en tus labios… en tus mejías… la bandera pálida de la muerte no ha avanzado hasta ahí… oh mi querida Julieta… como es que aun muerta eres tan bella… /a los pies de ella… su llanto sobresale/ ¿deberé creer que la muerte sustancial es amorosa?... que ese monstro aborrecido no se atreva a tocar a mi bien amada… por miedo a dejarte aquí permaneceré contigo… /se acerca… la besa en llanto… se recuesta en su pecho… se separa… camina alrededor… su llanto no puede expresar su verdadero dolor… saca un pequeño frasco… hace un brindis… con el mismo/ por ti… por mi amor… /lo empina… el dolor aparece… causa del veneno que había en el frasco… se acerca a ella toma su mano…/ y así… con un beso… muero… /cae al suelo… al lado de ella…/ _

_Despierta Julieta en un lúgubre lugar… pregunta por su amado… lo ve… yace como dormido… se acerca… una duda oprime su corazón… lo ve… inspecciona… no ve reacción alguna… mira las manos de él… que se aferran a un pequeño frasco… ella lo toma… _

_(Julieta) el destino se lo llevo… con la misma muerte /se empina el pequeño frasco/ oh Dios… lo bebió todo… y no dejo una sola gota amiga que me ayudara… /lo mira/ besare sus labios tal vez queda algo de veneno… que me haga morir sin esperar nada /lo besa… al no sentir nada… su llanto hace presencia…/ sus labios están cálidos… /se recuesta en su pecho… desahoga un poco su dolor con su llanto/ no… /lo besa/… no… /lo besa… pero se detiene al escuchar ruidos afuera… al escuchar llamarle…/ ¡no! /responde… y la ve… a la cómplice de su destino… toma la daga/ entonces seré breve… oh… feliz daga… entra y haz tu baile… y déjame morir… /mete la daga en su corazón… y poco a poco cae junto a su amado/ _

_Recorren Montesco y Capuleto… las calles de Verona con los cuerpos de Romeo y Julieta… todos lamentan… el resultado de tantos odios… la pérdida de dos almas queridas… ambas madres inconsolables… la paz se vistió de sombra… el sol se oculta de vergüenza… y así acaba… la historia mas triste en la historia… la de Romeo y Julieta…_

Baja el telón… todas se reúnen... para dar las gracias al publico… suben el telón… y agradecen…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando uno ama**

La mañana estaba bastante fría… el sol no aparecía por ningún lado… una cama desordenada… dos cuerpos desnudos… y abrigados el uno del otro… un par de ojos azules se hicieron presente en aquel día… la rubia solo se sentó en la cama… vio a su marido al lado… sentía una profunda decepción… el hecho de no poder corresponder aquellos sentimientos de aquel hombre… era molesto… no es que no sentía al hacerlo con él… vamos que no es de hierro… pero faltaba aquel deseo inexplicable… aquella alocada pasión…

(Joel) ¿ya despertaste?... ¿tan temprano ?... /bostezo… se estiro un poco en la cama… y luego se sentó/ bueno vamos a salir… alístate… /le beso… ella obviamente le correspondió/

(Mugi) claro… ¿desayunamos acá?

(Joel) no… comemos fuera por hoy… ¿te parece? /consulto con ella/

(Mugi) claro… bueno voy a bañarme… /se levanto de la cama… tomo una toalla para meterse a la ducha/

(Joel) bien… mientras voy a correr un poco… /se levanto se acerco a su mujer y le beso en el hombro/ bueno voy a correr…

(Mugi) bien… /se metió a la ducha… después salió y se alisto… al momento llegó él estaba listo tambien/ ¿ya estas listo?

(Joel) si… al final me dio pereza correr… así que me duche en otra habitación… espero no te moleste

(Mugi) claro que no… nos vamos

(Joel) si vamos… "como se te ocurre pensar que le importaría" /pensó para si/

Ambos se subieron en un coche color azul… el manejaba y hablaba un poco de los negocios… ella escuchaba atenta… sonreía y platicaba un poco de la escuela… y de una cierta compañera que parecía agradarle… el pudo notarlo… pero seguía atento a la conversación… llegaron a un centro comercial… buscaron un restaurante desayunaron… y luego llegaron a una tienda lujosa de vestidos de noche…

(Mugi) ¿Qué hacemos acá?

(Joel) bueno… vas a tener tu baile de promoción… tenes que ir mas linda de lo que sos… y bueno pensé en que debíamos venir a comprarlo… supuse que es mas divertido hacerlo con alguien que sola…

(Mugi) no tenias que hacer esto por mi… yo /interrumpida/

(Joel) la persona más importante para mí… así que veamos los vestidos escoge uno…

(Mugi) ¡si!... /recorrió la tienda completa… era una llena de vestidos lindos que no cualquiera podría costear… se probo uno y otro… hasta escoger el que mas le gusto/

(Joel)/estaba encantado/ "esa tienda tendría que agradecerte… por hacer que estos vestidos parezcan lindos… todos te quedan bien… ahhh así como voy a tener el valor de hacerlo…" es muy lindo el vestido que escogiste… /sonrió amablemente/

(Mugi) ¿de verdad te gusta?

(Joel) claro… sobre todo cuando lo traes puesto…

(Mugi) /leve sonrojo… en verdad era un hombre muy galante… educado… respetuoso… siempre la toma en cuenta… siempre piensa en ella… pero es un infierno no poder corresponder como ella quisiera/ ¿irías conmigo al baile?

(Joel) ¿Cómo crees?... te arruinaría la noche

(Mugi)no es cierto

(Joel) si es cierto… además seguro todas quieren bailar con vos… ¿Por qué no llamas a esta chica que me dijiste?... eh… ¿Cómo se llama?... a si… Himeko dijiste… bueno invítala a ella… es tu promoción tenes que disfrutarla… yo ya soy grande para eso

(Mugi) pero yo…

(Joel) lo se… pero soy demasiado grande para eso… no quiero avergonzarte

(Mugi) no lo harías….

(Joel) llámala a ella… que pase a traerte para que te lleve al baile… y bueno no le cuentes de mi… y disfruta con tus amigas… aquella pelinegra… y su novia… me contaste que volvieron a la escuela… solo disfruta esta noche… /dijo sonriendo gentilmente/

(Mugi) /por alguna razón… se sentía temerosa y culpable a la vez/ b-bien

La noche llego… Mugi uso su vestido… el la observo en todo el proceso de arreglarse… disfrutaba verla así… tan mujer pero a la vez era una adolescente emocionada… se veía perfecta ante sus ojos… el se levanto y la beso… el mayordomo entro… le informa que la están esperando abajo…

(Joel) bueno es hora… arrasa con esa fiesta… eh puedes tomarte toda la noche y el día de mañana para divertirte con tus amigas… no es necesario que te preocupes por mi… solo disfrútala esta es tu noche… solo no olvides que te amo /la beso… fue un beso profundo… lleno de sentimientos… luego de ese beso podía acabarse el universo… no importaría…/

(Mugi)/ese beso fue extraño… fue dulce y amargo a la vez… se despidió… el se quedo en la habitación y no salió/

(Joel)/la observo retirarse con esa chica… que era linda… pero no tenia nada que hacer comparada con Mugi… se veía feliz… podía notarlo… Joel estaba envidioso… envidia… celos… esa chica la llevaba de la mano… a la persona que mas le importaba en el mundo… solo con estar ahí podía lograr una sonrisa de ella… se dio con las palmas en su rostro… como para despertarse o darse ánimos/ bueno… ya estuvo… yo tome mi decisión…

Mugi llego con esa chica… saludo a Mío y a Ritsu… se divirtió como nunca… salto… bailo… grito… la chica la tomo de la mano… le pidió que la acompañase al tocador… sin duda lo hizo… la chica empezó arreglarse un poco el cabello… al igual que Mugi

(Himeko) eh… Mugi chan /le llamo para tener su atención/

(Mugi) ¿Qué sucede? /estaba dudosa/

(Himeko) eh… yo quería decirte algo…

(Mugi) ¿el que?... ¿estás bien? /pregunto algo preocupada al verla un poco pálida/

(Himeko) /tomo aire y luego lo exhalo… estaba nerviosa…/ ¡me gustas mucho!

(Mugi) /era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba… no es que fuera presuntuosa… ni nada parecido… pero se sentía bien… sobretodo cuando esa persona empieza a volverse importante… pero sabia que no podía… estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos… hasta que un beso la saco de los mismo… y la sumergió en la boca de ella… era el primer beso robado… que alguien le robaba…/

(Himeko) /tenia que besarla… no la veía como amiga… y además aquel silencio se había tornado incomodo… era gratificante sentir que era correspondida… estaba loca por esa rubia… le gustaba mucho… su amabilidad… su gentileza… su dedicación… su cuerpo… su sonrisa… sus ojos azules… su cabello rubio… era perfecta ante sus ojos… tuvo que separarse… en realidad necesitaba aire/ no se que se dice en estos casos… /estaba avergonzada… una pequeña nerviosa sonrisa salió de su boca/

(Mugi) entonces no hablemos… / la tomó de los hombros y la jalo contra si… y la beso… por alguna razón ese beso estaba lleno de adrenalina… era una emoción inexplicable… su cuerpo presionar el suyo… era sensacional… tenia culpa… pero el deseo podía mas…/

El sol entro en la habitación… Mugi despertó se sentó… miro a su alrededor… aquella no era su habitación y mucho menos quien estaba a su lado era su marido… era su compañera de clases… que estaba desnuda al igual que ella… podía ver los vestidos en el suelo… la ropa interior… ella dormía plácidamente cual ángel… su cuerpo levemente arropado por aquella sabana de color rosa… su cabello desordenado… sus piernas al aire libre… el sol luchaba por alcanzarla… pero aun no lo lograba… sus labios estaban secos… era su habitación… tenia detalles femeninos y otros un poco rockeros… se escucho que tocaron la puerta de la habitación… la voz de una mujer adulta se escucho al otro lado… Mugi se puso nerviosa… no sabia que hacer… ¿Dónde se escondía?

(Himeko) /se estiro en la cama… miro a Mugi… estaba pálida… escucho a su madre… y entendió la situación/ ya vamos mamá… solo nos bañamos y no cambiamos…

(Madre) bueno cariño… apúrense… para que coman el desayuno caliente… no quiero que aguanten hambre

(Himeko) si… bajamos en un momento /jalo a Mugi y la beso/ tranquila… ya le hable a mamá de vos… ella me alentó a declararme… y mira que tenia razón… si no fuera por ella… no estuvieras acá en mi cama… ya no te preocupes… a ella no le molesta

(Mugi) / ¿en verdad existía una persona así?... ó era un sueño… porque si lo era… no quería despertarse… aun estaba nerviosa/ yo…

(Himeko) vamos a bañarnos… lavare tu espalda y otros lugares… a los que solo yo quiero llegar… /le beso de nuevo/ bueno apurémonos… a mamá le molesta que le hagamos esperar

(Mugi) claro… /la siguió… y se ducho con ella… esa era la mañana con la que siempre soñó… el amor que siempre deseo… era mágico… terminaron al ducha… ella le presto ropa limpia… quedaba un poco tallada y larga/

(Himeko) te luce muy bien mi ropa… /la tomo de la mano… y salieron de la habitación… iba orgullosa… la chica mas linda de la escuela estaba de su mano… saludo con naturalidad a su madre… y presento a Mugi/ ella es Mugi

(Madre) te quedaste corta al decirme lo linda que era… bienvenida Mugi chan… /le abrazo…/ bueno ven acá desayuna con nosotros… Himeko llama a tu padre para que la conozca…

(Himeko) ya regreso… ¡papá!... Mugi esta aquí…

(Papá) bajo enseguida /un hombre robusto apareció en el comedor/ ah… bienvenida hija… con que esta es la dueña del corazón de mi Himeko… /estaba sentimental/ ah el amor… bueno te quedas en tu casa… voy al trabajo llego tarde

(Mugi) gracias… /su teléfono sonó… al ver quien era… pidió permiso para atender/ Alo… buenos días

(Joel) calla… voy a hablar yo… bueno… te dejo… yo… no pude decírtelo a la cara… porque mi egoísmo no me permitiría dejarte… pero es mejor así… no puedo competir con la chica que te gusta… solo llame para despedirme… en verdad te amo… y no puedo verte infeliz… yo pese que podías amarme… pero me equivoque… mira el buzón de Himeko te he dejado ahí tu regalo de promoción… bueno hasta nunca… te amo…

(Mugi) /no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando… salió a ver el buzón… un sobre de manila… al abrirlo contenía los papeles del divorcio… estaba libre… en realidad el era un hombre que la amaba demasiado para hacer eso por ella.../

(Himeko) solo falta que lo firmes… no llores tonta /beso la mejía de ella... y seco sus lagrimas/

(Mugi) ¿lo sabias?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

(Himeko) estabas dormida… me llamo… me explico todo… ¿te gustaría vivir acá?... bueno tendrías que buscar un empleo… pero estarías con nosotros… y conmigo ya no llores tonta / le abrazo/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Para amarnos**

Después de la presentación de la Obra… Mío y Ritsu regresaron al salón… se cambiaron…

(Mío) estuviste perfecta… /la agarro de las caderas… la acerco a ella… y la beso/

(Ritsu) gracias… estuviste perfecta… Julieta esta envidiosa de mi… al saber que te tengo… /sus manos rodeaban el cuello de la pelinegra… y le beso/ deja te ayuda a quitar tu traje… /estaba tras Mío… bajo el cierre… logro ver la espalda blanca de ella… puso sus labios… para besarla…/ amo tu cuerpo… /quito la parte de arriba del traje… dejándola solo en sostén… sus ojos estaban perdidos en ella/ te amo tanto… /tomo la blusa del uniforme… la coloco… empezó a abotonar… antes de cerrar cada botón… sus labios besaban su piel… hasta llegar al ultimo… beso los labios de ella… quito las botas… luego quito la parte de abajo del traje… dejándola solo en pantis… subió la falda de ella… mientras subía… sus manos acariciaban las piernas de ella… arreglo la blusa de ella… dentro de su falda… puso su listón de la manera correcta… y luego beso el cuello de ella… para después adueñarse de nuevo de sus labios… podía ver el rostro colorado de ella… no era de vergüenza… era de enamorada… era perfecto estar en ese acto… donde podía saber sin palabras que su amor… le amaba/

(Mío) /no sabia como lo lograba… ser tan dulce… ser paciente… cuando se trataba de ella… ser con ella… lo que no es con otros… algo que solo ella podía presenciar… que solo ella conocía… algo que solo ella tenia de la castaña… su delicadeza para con ella… su amor… sus diversas maneras de amarle… sentir que le amaba… se acerco a ella… la beso… la tomo del cuello… para profundizar el beso… y sentir cada espacio de su boca… su mano se poso en su cintura… para apegarla a su cuerpo… necesitaba ese calor… era su droga… y no quería curarse… era demasiado buena ser adicta a ella…/

(Yui )/tiro la puerta…/ ¡chicas!... estuvieron geniales… llore toda la obra… ahhhh que bueno que no son ellos… no podría vivir sin verlas… Ricchan… me dejaste sorprendida… te veías tan femenina… y Mío chan… te veías tan valiente

(Mío y Ritsu) ¬/¬… ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? /avergonzadas/

(Ritsu) /se cambio… mientras escuchaban a Yui… contarles la historia de al obra… al estar lista… Mío se acerco a ella/

(Mío) hasta luego Yui… nos vemos en la noche en el baile… /tomo de la mano a Ritsu… y salieron de la escuela… paso a dejarla a la casa… y luego se dirigió a la suya/

La noche llego… los nervios aparecieron… Mío se puso su vestido… para la noche… estaba a punto de salir… para pasar por Ritsu…

(Sr. Akiyama) eh… toma… /le dio unas llaves…/ espero te guste… /al salir había una carro rojo… muy elegante… /

(Mío) /Mío abrazo a su padre/ gracias es el mejor regalo de todos…

(Sr. Akiyama) acá un permiso especial… solo para hoy y mañana… no pueden andar dos chicas lindas en la calle… vamos… anda por tu chica…

(Mío)/sonrojada… y ojos llorosos/ ¡papi!... ¡te quiero muchísimo!... ¡gracias!... /entro al auto… estaba feliz en el… sobre todo por saber que su padre la conocía muy bien… se dirigió a la casa de Ritsu… toco el timbre… abrieron la puerta… era ella… estaba bella… dentro de un vestido… su cabello suelto… y un poco de brillo en sus labios… muy al natural… estaba perfecta/

(Ritsu) /realmente estaba nerviosa… quería estar linda para Mío… pero ella no decía nada… los nervios simplemente la hicieron estallar/ decí algo… ¿Cómo me veo?

(Mío) estas perfecta… estas linda… estas bella… me parece que hoy seré el centro de atención al llevarte de mi mano… un poco celosa estoy… saber que todos te miraran así… perfecta… pero les restregare en su cara… que sos mi novia… mi amante… /se acerco la beso… podía sentir su olor… el sabor de su boca mezclado con el sabor a fresa del brillo…/ vamos…

(Ritsu) ¿y eso? /al ver al carro/

(Mío) me lo dio papá… para ir a la fiesta…

(Sra. Tainaka) hey… esperen falta la foto… /saco una cámara… y les tomo varias fotos… luego se acerco a las dos y las abrazo… se dirigió a Ritsu/ ¿Cómo carajos se te ocurrió crecer?... tomen… es un día en un resort… para que vayan después de la fiesta… podrán estar hoy y mañana hasta las seis de la tarde… vayan… están preciosas…

(Ritsu) gracias mamá… bueno nos vemos…

(Mío) gracias Sra. Prometo cuidarla… nos vemos mañana… /tomo a Ritsu de la mano… fue al lado de ella en el coche… y la beso antes que entrara… luego fue a su lugar… se sentó… para manejar/

(Ritsu) estas hermosa… creo sos la mujer mas bella sobre la tierra… /se acerco y la beso…/ vamos /no le dio espacio para que contestara/

La fiesta estaba muy animada… se divirtieron…. Bailaron… saltaron… la pasaron de lo mejor… con todas sus compañeras… las fotos no faltaron… estaban muy felices ahí… Mío tomo de la mano a Ritsu… y la saco de al fiesta…

(Mío) vamos… quiero llevarte a un lugar…

(Ritsu) ¿al resort?

(Mío) no a otro lugar… que solo nosotras conocemos… vamos /la jalo… la llevo al carro… arranco el mismo… Al llegar saco un pañuelo…/ vení… voy a vendarte los ojos… / la castaña se dejo sin decir nada… la guio por un camino… llegaron a un lugar solo… desde donde se veía la ciudad entera… quito el pañuelo…/ bienvenida…

(Ritsu) amo este lugar…

(Mío) lo sé… /saco de su bolsa un chocolate… lo abrió… lo metió en la boca de la castaña… y luego la beso…/ amo el sabor a chocolate en tu boca…

(Ritsu) /cayo a cuenta/ ¿eras ella?… la chica del kimono… ame tus ojos desde aquel momento… fuiste mi primer beso… /una pequeña risa salió de su boca/

(Mío) ¿Qué paso?... /pregunto confundida/

(Ritsu) cuando volví a la ciudad… vine a buscarte… tenia la esperanza de encontrarte… vine varias veces… para saber sobre la chica del kimono… que se robo mi aliento en un solo segundo… hasta que te conocí… y me enamore de Mío Akiyama… desde entonces ella se quedo como un lindo recuerdo…

(Mío) vaya… /sonrió/ es que nacimos para estar juntas… para amarnos… y volvimos donde empezamos… bajo las estrella y ante esta ciudad como testigos… yo prometo amarte… y se que prometes lo mismo… no digas nada… solo sella conmigo esta promesa… con un beso

Mío se acerco a Ritsu para besarla… pero esta la sorprendió… se estiro de puntillas… para alcanzarla y para besarla… la castaña se aferro a su cuello… y la oji gris a sus caderas… profundizaron su beso… bajo aquel árbol… que las cubre de las curiosas estrellas… siendo el testigo protector de su amor….

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?... no es que se presumida ni nada… ¬/¬ pero a mi me encantooooo… estoy emocionada… gracias por leerme otra vez… y por ayudarme a hacer este fic… que nos quedo de lo mejor… bueno hasta la próxima gracias


End file.
